


Burnt

by Sigynthefaithful



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Intersex Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, help me with the tags!, kinks maybe, some angst along the ride, some fluff along the ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after The Dark World, with Thor still on Earth. While Loki holds the throne wearing Odin’s disguise, Ásgarðr’s defences, still weak from Malekith’s attack, are once again breached, this time by Surtr’s Fire Giants. As soon as Loki – who had more than a finger in the reasons behind the attack – is wounded and his disguise fails, Odin wakes, like he always does when Ásgarðr’s in danger and ends the fight with the powerful weapon Gungnir, which never completely yielded to Loki.<br/>Because Loki helped protecting the Nine Realms during the Convergence, proved to be a thoughtful and passable king – while Odin slept and Thor refused the responsibility – and fought valiantly to protect Ásgarðr and its citizens against the Fire Giants’ attack, Odin commutes his sentence, planning it to be sorts of a punishment for Thor at the same time, for disobeying the Allfather’s express commands and refusing the throne. So he dispatches Loki to Earth, not completely healed, magic dampening wristlets on, right into the “wolves’ den”, the Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landing on Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My followers on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+followers+on+Tumblr), [My fellow Thorki shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+Thorki+shippers).



> I know I haven't come near to finishing my other works, but this idea, no matter how unoriginal and written about, is not letting me concentrate on anything else. After I get this out of my system, I hope to be able to move on. Let me know what you think and let me remind you English is not my maternal language. If you hate my OTP, don't even bother to comment. Just ignore this and we'll be fine.

“Sir! May I have your undivided attention?” Jarvis says, much too calm, so Tony feels suddenly on alert.

“All ears, Jarvis!”

“There is a very dubious looking storm building right above the tower, Sir.”

“Define dubious.”

“New Mexico dubious. Thor landing dubious, Sir.”

“But Thor’s right here, with us!” Tony says, frowning.

Not a whole second later, parts of his latest Mark suit come flying and covering his body in the familiar red-and-gold gleam of Iron Man.

He flies out of a balcony and circles the tower’s tip.

The Bifröst booms in a blinding rainbow of colours and burns its intricate patterns into the helipad on the roof. It leaves behind little puffs of smoke and a humanoid silhouette, swaying on hands and knees and apparently retching its guts out. It doesn't last long and the person falls to their side and lies there panting. In spite of the long, dark, wavy mane covering the person’s face, Tony knows immediately who it is. 

“Jarvis! Group hug, now! Rock of Ages is back!”

                                                                       *

The rest of the team is on the roof in less than a minute. Bruce is the only one who’s dressed in pants, shirt and a lab coat. He stops dead in his tracks and presses the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

Clint wears only a pair of striped boxers, but he has two guns ready in his hands, already pointing them to the fallen figure on the burnt pavement.

Nat is fresh out of the gym, her skin shiny with sweat and is quickly getting goose bumps because of the not-so-kind wind at this altitude.

Steve wears sweatpants and a paint smeared tee. There’s paint on his hands and face too, but he holds the vibranium shield at ready.

Finally there comes Thor, hair wet, gloriously shirtless, barefoot and the way his sweatpants hang, they are the only item he wears... except for Mjöllnir, of course.

Everybody else stopped at some point, but he runs forward, yelling “Loki!” and falling on one knee near the prone form on the ground.

There’s something odd, wrong about Loki, aside the fact that everyone thought him dead. He is very pale and his face is contorted in pain. Thor first thinks he has his fists balled, but his feet seem unusually small and they are bandaged. So are his hands and Thor realizes in horror that those can’t be fists he’s looking at, but stumps. Loki also wears the usual white linen tunic and trousers patients in Ásgarðr’s healing rooms wear. The loose tunic, laced at one side, barely covers his chest and Thor can see bandages and burn marks here and there. He turns a panicked face towards his Midgardian companions.

“My friends! I know not how he is even alive or of his purpose here, but Loki is injured and needs help!” He pleads.

“I can help! I can end his suffering sooo very fast!” Clint drawls, narrowing his eyes.

Natasha pushes Clint’s armed hands down and pouts at him. “Intel.” She murmurs so only he can hear her.

“We cannot refuse him help! He may be a criminal, but even they have rights!” Steve says and relaxes his posture. He takes a few steps nearer and stops in horror when he sees Loki’s maimed limbs.

“Jarvis! A quick scan, please!” Tony commands, opening his face plate.

“Already done, Sir! The subject is missing carpal and tarsal bones and tissue, has several burns and cuts, unusual high body temperature for this particular subject compared to previous scans and anatomic peculiarities, possibly because of his alien biology. We should ask Prince Thor about that. He also has two devices attached to his wrists that emit the same energy signature as the shackles Prince Thor provided last time the subject was captured on Earth.”

Nobody needs translation. Not even Thor. The All-speech translates the words well enough. They stare at each other, some in shock, others with cold eyes. Bruce hurries to join Thor who is now carefully lifting Loki’s upper body from the ground. He pries Loki’s lids open and checks his pupillary reflex. Then he checks his pulse.

“He seems conscious, but his pulse is very high. Is that normal, Jarvis?”

“Previous readings indicate that the subject has indeed a higher pulse rate than humans or Ǽsir, doctor. It is a bit high even for him, though.” Jarvis answers.

“Let’s get him to the medical ward.” Tony decides. “And no word to Fury yet! My place, my rules.”

Natasha nods and, albeit reluctantly, so does Clint.

Thor scoops Loki, who chokes on a barely audible moan, up and heads towards the stairs leading inside. The rest of the Avengers follow in silence.

Loud caws stop Thor on the spot. Two large ravens come to land on his shoulders. They rub their heads against Thor’s and make strange peeping sounds. After a while, Thor says:

“I see... Tell father that he is in my care now. I’ll do my best.”

“Odin’s ravens, Huginn and Munnin...” Steve mumbles to a flabbergasted Tony.

“Jarvis, short story!” Tony asks and listens intently inside his helmet.

                                                                       *

After taking Loki to the medical facilities of Tony’s tower, Thor is ushered out gently by Nat who takes the job of assisting Bruce with their unexpected and unwanted patient.

Thor, Steve and Tony stand on the other side of the glass wall separating the sterile room from the rest of the facility. Clint is nowhere in sight, but he surely watches with the rest of them from some hidden vantage point.

Thor thinks his br... - no - Loki looks worse than in the footage recorded at the subterranean SHIELD base when he came to seize the Tesseract. He is less thin, but he looks ashen, almost like when he... didn’t actually die in Thor’s arms on Swartalfheim. The memory still hurts and Thor sighs.

Loki has dark rings under his eyes, down to his prominent cheekbones, his sunken eyes glitter with fever and he grimaces with every shift forced upon him by Bruce and Nat’s helping hands. It’s obvious, though, that they try to be gentle. No need to mishandle Loki when he’s hurt, even if he deserves retribution.

He is clean and looks cared for except for his long hair which is greasy and falls on the operation table in messy strands. The more Bruce and Nat uncover his body, the more of the extended damage is revealed. They took off his tunic and the bandages on his chest, hands and arms. Everyone frowns at the cuts and burn wounds. Some are angry red, some have broken boils, now raw flesh, and some, like the ones on his hands, still have black, charred tissue. His fingers are gone, burned off, and Thor swallows back bile and tears at the sight of the pitiful stumps. He can’t understand why Ásgarðr’s healers didn’t use healing stones and why was Loki hindered is using seiðr to heal himself. The ravens only passed on Odin’s commands, not the whole story.

Steve grimaces a little, but he is no stranger to such views. Tony shivers but keeps looking.

“We can’t remove the bracelets.” Bruce says, looking at the glass wall over his shoulder. “They don’t seem to have an opening system.”

“Those are magic dampeners. Only certain people are able to open them by blood mark.” Thor says.

“DNA signature?” Tony asks.

“That’s what I said.” Thor frowns back.

Tony guesses this must have something to do with the All-speech Thor referred to some time ago and shrugs.

“So, who do you think put the brakes on him?” He asks after a moment.

“He says it was Odin.” Bruce answers while tending to Loki’s burns.

“'Tis true. Father did. They are not to be removed.” Thor confirms.

“But you can, can’t you?” Tony asks.

“Yes.” Thor answers but clenches his jaw.

Natasha unlaces Loki’s pants and prepares to pull them off. Loki jolts and hisses a choked “No!”

Nat glares at him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge.” She says with half an ironic smile.

“It’s not what you’d expect.” Loki whispers.

“We have to remove them. I’m sure you have burns on your legs too.” Bruce intervenes.

“I’ll survive. Odin made sure of that...” Loki breaks off with a cough.

He can’t struggle when they take off his trousers and they both stop moving for a couple of seconds just staring. Nat recovers first and covers Loki’s crotch with the discarded pants, then starts removing the bandages off his knees.

Tony had the best angle and his brows meet his hairline.

“What the fuck?!”

“Language, Stark!” Steve reprimands him.

“But... did you see?”

“See what?” Thor interferes narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“His... bits!” Tony whispers agitatedly.

“Why am I not surprised you had to look precisely there?” Steve mutters and shoots Tony a disgusted glance.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Thor says, confused and suspicious.

In the mean time Loki’s knees are on display: the skin and ligament is so burnt his kneecap bones are visible. Thor clenches his fists and breathes in harshly. They unwrap his feet and it is obvious Loki won’t be able to walk for some time. The smaller toes are completely burnt off as is the flesh on his soles.

“Do you think we can give you human designed anaesthetics?” Bruce asks.

“I believe so. All the people in the Nine Realms and some on the Outer Worlds have common ancestry...” Loki speaks with difficulty. “Some water would be welcome... please.” He adds.

Nat snaps her fingers and, in a minute or so, Clint appears at the door from nowhere, fully dressed now, with bottled water and a straw. She takes it and helps Loki drink.

When they are done dressing Loki’s wounds, Bruce places himself strategically between Loki and the onlookers until his pants are back on. Tony is determined to watch the footage carefully to make sure he saw well.

Bruce attaches an IV to one of Loki’s arms.

“This is for feeding your body nutrients and liquid. It will also make it easier to add painkillers and antibiotics... stuff to prevent infection.” He says when Loki looks questioningly at him.

They all hear Loki say: ”Thank you.”

Bruce and Nat nod and leave the room after Nat helps Loki with some more water.

                                                                       *

The Avengers are gathered in one of the lounges, the closest to where Loki is. Jarvis will keep an ‘eye’ on him and they’re pretty sure he won’t go anywhere.

“So... What’s the plan?” Clint asks, visibly not pleased about the situation.

“My friends! I need to speak to Loki, find out how come he is alive and what happened to him! It is unmistakable he was sent here from Ásgarðr, but I need to know what is my father’s reason behind this.” Thor says determinedly.

“Why can’t you teleport home and ask your daddy in person?” Tony enquires, suit discarded, pouring drinks for everyone except Bruce.

“I wish to hear my br... Loki’s side first.” Thor answers gloomily and doesn’t care to elaborate.

Natasha is convinced at this point that Thor has his own reasons not to go back home. It’s quite interesting, because he and Jane recently agreed that their relationship wasn’t going anywhere and that friendship was the best they could share, so she can’t be the main reason. She also notices Thor’s avoidance of the word ‘brother’ in regards to Loki. She finds this also remarkable, because Thor always insisted they were brothers while Loki refuted it and now it seems they switched roles.

“I would, of course, not impose on your hospitality. I only ask for some time to find a suitable abode for Loki and myself.” Thor adds when Tony graciously offers the drinks.  

“What are you talking about? This is a more than suitable abode for anyone!” Tony bristles.

“He’s right, buddy! You are our friend and team mate. As for Loki, I believe it’s best to have him right here, under our surveillance.” Steve butts in.

“Others may not share your opinion...” Thor says, looking at Clint, Bruce and Nat.

Natasha shrugs noncommittally. Clint sulks, but he knows when he’s outnumbered. Bruce takes a deep breath and murmurs:

“The other guy doesn’t seem to get agitated. He seems rather bored with the ‘puny god’ because he doesn’t represent a challenge in his current state... As for me, I find him pitiable right now. I don’t envy his position in the slightest. He is completely helpless and not among friends. He’s actually in grave danger and defenceless. It makes me wonder what Odin’s plans were when he dumped him down here...”

“My mother used to say that everything my father did, he did with a purpose. He most certainly didn’t want him dead.” Thor grumbles, but he lacks confidence. Odin was about to execute Loki after the Miðgarðr incident, if it wasn’t for Frigga. Thor didn’t get past his guilt for not supporting her then.

“I don’t believe that either. Loki said Odin made sure he wouldn’t die.” Nat reassures.

She is sincerely happy seeing Thor lighten up a little. She is quite fond of her newly assembled little dysfunctional family.

“I wonder how your old man planned to protect him if _someone_ tried to put an arrow through his brain...” Clint mumbles and earns a pointy elbow to his ribs.

Thor looks at him apprehensively, but doesn’t comment. It’s Steve who does.

“You really need to let go, Clint. You’re better than this.”

“Yeah, sure! Keep on believing that.” Clint says, but there’s no fire in his words.

Nat raises a brow. “You _are_ better than this.” She states firmly and Clint knows exactly what she means.

“ _That_ was different...” He mutters, still pouting.

“Okay! So, since we can’t hire a professional nurse, who volunteers to tend to our roasted patient?” Tony changes the topic.

“I am no healer, but nor am I a stranger to caring for the wounded. I wouldn’t burden any of you with Loki’s needs. I will attend to him.” Thor says, straightening his back.

“I’ll check on him to make sure he’s getting better. Thor will be there if the other guy decides to make an apparition.” Bruce says, squeezing his hands together.

“Good! It’s settled then. Tell Jarvis if there’s anything you need. Pizza, everyone?” Tony grins.


	2. Brother Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discovers it won't be an easy task. Loki is not prepared for the situation either. Cliffhanger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, me hearties! You bring joy to a tired heart!

Since Thor is to attend to Loki day and night, Bruce decides it would be best if Loki was moved to Thor’s quarters. Except for Tony, the rest of the Avengers live on the same floor, so, if Thor needs help, they can answer his call quickly.

Bruce removes the IV as soon as Loki is hydrated enough, but leaves the tiny catheter in his vein for additional treatment. He took some samples of blood and tissue for further research, but he didn't tell anyone. He strongly doubts Thor and Loki would have agreed and he doesn't want that information in hands he doesn't trust. He shudders thinking what the Government or Hydra could do with it. He has his own experience as an example. Bruce hopes Tony can be trusted, given that he can’t hide his research from Jarvis.

He wants to ask questions, so he takes Thor to the side under the pretext of instructing him. He does exactly that, but it is only so much one can say about diet, for he will do the treating himself. Hygiene! It dawns on him.

“Look, you will have to help Loki out with cleaning his body, ‘cause he is obviously not in the condition to do that on his own. You can’t exactly bathe him until his wounds are closed, I’ll dress the wounds, but you will have to clean him with wet wipes every day and literally wipe his ass.”

“As I said, I’m no stranger to caring for injured comrades and I helped with babes occasionally. I won’t shy away from any task required.” Thor reassures.

“What about women? Do you know about particularities regarding women?”

Thor looks puzzled. “I was never required to tend to women purposely, but there are shield maidens amongst our warriors. I helped once at birth too and I’m trained in foaling, but I don’t see why this would be relevant.” He frowns expectantly.

Bruce decides to be blunt. “Have you seen Loki naked?”

“Of course I have! Numerous times! We aren't quite prudes in Ásgarðr. And we grew up together, it was unavoidable.” Thor smiles.

“So, then, everybody in Ásgarðr knows about him?”

“What is there to know?!”

“That he is more than just a guy...?”

Thor opens his mouth to say something, but he stops and the realization hits him. His eyes go wide and his jaw goes slack. “Norns!” He gasps.

Bruce scrunches his face. He waits for Thor to explain.

“Jötnar are of one gender. The dampeners must have affected his shape shifting gift... is that what you mean?” Thor asks, looking troubled.

“Well... If he didn't appear intersex before, then I suppose so... Look! Just make sure to wipe him backwards to avoid contamination and ask Nat for help if he gets his period.” Bruce says cringing a little.

“Period of what?” Thor asks, quite dumbfounded.

“His menses..., monthlies..., blood days, woman business or whatever you call them up there!” Bruce blabbers.

 Thor swallows hard. “Oh!” That’s all he can say.

Bruce nods several times and, because the awkward silence goes on and Thor doesn't seem to wish to break it, tries to find out some more.

“What else do you think we should know about Jötnar aside this and that they are naturally blue?”

“They can drop their skin warmth to the point they give frostbite and create ice from their bodies and surrounding air moisture. They are able to wield seiðr, but not many are as gifted as Loki. ’Tis the same with the Ǽsir, Vanir and all the other people; not all are gifted evenly. But I already told you these things. I fear I know little else apart from their history. I never bothered to learn much of their ways. I... deemed them all to be monsters...” Thor says, his shame and sorrow written all over his handsome face.

“I hate to interrupt, but our pretty princess asks for you.” Tony’s voice comes from above.

“You will not address Loki as that! He may be different, but there are no princesses on Jötunheimr, only princes. They refer to each other as ‘he’ in the All-speech, so you would do good to comply, friend Tony.” Thor grumbles and the way he says ‘friend’ doesn’t sound friendly at all.

“Hey, no offence, Thunder Boy! You know me! Can’t waste a bad joke opportunity. By the way, will he need prosthetics? ‘Cause I could build excellent prosthetics for him. The best Stark tech!” Tony placates. 

“He can heal and grow back damaged body parts, if the harm isn't too great. It might take longer, though, because he has been denied access to the seiðr flow...” Thor says with a frown.

“Oh, wow! That’s impressive! I’d surely like to have that ability! So, are all of you space Vikings able to do that? Why hasn't daddy dear grown another eye?”

“That would be the outcome of injury by dark seiðr. It impedes the body from rebuilding itself. My brother Tyr never grew his hand back either.” Thor explains.

“You have another brother? Really?” Bruce asks.

“Half brother and I have many other half brothers and a sister. Father was sowing his wild oats messily about the Nine Realms before he married Frigga.” Thor says, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

 Bruce and Tony both drop the topic. Great minds think alike after all.

                                                                       *

 Thor and Bruce are on their way together because Tony forgot to mention who Loki was asking for.

They find him sitting, with a funny expression on his face. Thor knows it well. Loki is anxious and angry at the same time.

He doesn't beat around the bush and that means he lost his patience.

“I need to pass water.” He says through his teeth. “Since you didn't swaddle me, am I to wet the bed?”

 Thor goes for the bed pan previously stored in the bathroom while Bruce helps Loki turn so that his legs hang over the bed side. Loki grunts softly in pain and hisses when Bruce lowers his feet slowly to the floor. He moves his hands towards his knees, but stops mid way because they’re useless.

“Help me back!” He asks, lids pressed closed and face crumpled.

Bruce does as he’s told and Loki lets out a loud breath. Thor saw it all and just stands there with the bed pan.

“Now what?” Loki asks, trembling with embarrassment and fury.

“Lie back and let me handle it.” Thor says.

He has that unnerving determination on his face which Loki knows he can’t dissuade. So he just lies back and grits his teeth.

Thor unlaces his pants and starts pulling down. Loki startles and pulls his thighs together too fast. He bumps his knees together and cries out. Thor looks at him reproachfully.

“This is truly not the time, Loki!”

“Let the doctor do it!” Loki says on the verge of tears.  

“We cannot burden him every time you need tending to! I took the task and I might as well start now!” Thor raises his voice.

Loki turns his face and tries to hide it in the pillows. Bruce is conflicted, but he doesn't intervene. Thor pulls the trousers down slowly, trying not to jostle Loki too much. He lifts Loki effortlessly by the waist with one arm only and slides the pan under his bottom. Thankfully, Loki’s back is unharmed, so the pan won’t cause any pain.

“Loosen up or you’ll sprinkle everywhere.” Thor grumbles.

Loki must obey because, no matter how much he would love to piss in Thor’s face, he would wet his garments and the bed in the process.

Thor puts a warm, heavy palm over Loki’s cock and pushes it down to direct the spurt into the pan. Loki freezes in place and doesn't do anything. He even forgets to breathe. He knows Thor is only trying to help, but the touch is too intimate and voids his brain of any rational thought.

“Go ahead! What are you waiting for?” Thor says impatiently.

Loki breathes in slowly and, by the Norns! He does it.

Thor didn't allow himself to think too much neither about what he just glimpsed between Loki’s legs, nor how his hairless crotch and smooth cock felt under his palm, but the minute throbbing when the gush flowed through Loki’s shaft made him very aware of everything: the warmth, the softness, the barely there motion of Loki’s muscles under the heel of Thor’s palm, the twitch of his cock beneath his fingers...

He suddenly feels something he ought not, something sick and wrong because Loki is his... 

“Brother? I am done. Thank you for your assistance.” Loki says coyly.

Thor is too stunned to speak. He takes the paper napkin Bruce holds out for him and daubs the tip of Loki’s cock. Now he can barely take his eyes off Loki’s privates. He forces himself to stop because it is unpardonable to stare like that and lifts Loki up again to pull the pan from under him. He puts it down and slips the pants back over Loki’s hips. He fumbles with the lacing, his fingers trembling, and then takes the pan to the bathroom where he busies himself cleaning it and his hands longer than he needs to.

When he comes out, Bruce is gone. Loki looks at him intently. Thor can tell he is fretful.

“I’ll go bring us some sustenance.” Thor finds an excuse to walk out the door in a hurry. He can’t look Loki in the eyes right now.   


	3. The Pain of the Heart is Greater than the Pain of the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic fluff, angsty thinking, UST, feeding Loki... Nothing scary, me hearties! I suppose you had enough of that for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but my agenda got crammed. Love you all!

 Steve decided it would be a good idea to do some cooking. He can’t draw or paint right now because of the storm in his thoughts. Keeping your enemy close... But Loki doesn’t feel like a foe any more. If anything, he feels like a victim and Steve knows he shouldn’t go there. He is rationally aware that Loki is a capricious, dangerous and unstable individual and his own reaction to Loki’s miserable state biases his judgment, but he can’t help making associations.

Every single one of his comrades and friends share traits with Loki: all of them killed people, willingly or unwittingly, for more or less justifiable reasons, all of them feel different levels of guilt from zero to crippling, all of them have their fair share of conflict spawn psychosis...

Tony and Bruce have ‘daddy issues’, as Tony likes to call them, they both have brilliant minds and they both caused destruction and grief with and without actively meaning to.          

Natasha and Clint are bound by the same experiences as conscious and brain washed assassins. They are full of secrets and they would go any length to complete their missions.

Steve and Thor both made decisions based solely on their own sense of righteousness without stopping to ask another opinion or try to look at things from a different angle... and they both lost someone very dear in the process because of their overconfidence.

Bucky... following him blindly because of love, loyalty and admiration; fallen because Steve failed to protect him. Transformed into a tool of destruction in the hands of people who want to take over the entire Universe in the name of what... human supremacy?! Forced new order based on the conviction that the ‘herd’ must follow and kneel for its own good? Wasn’t that more or less what happened to Loki too? Diverse means to the same end?

And, willing to acknowledge or not, they all have ambitions of their own, they all lie, cheat, manipulate or blackmail to achieve their goals. That much honesty he owes for the sake of impartiality.   

So, what makes Loki different? That he is outstandingly taking all these traits to the highest level? He doesn’t lack compassion, he is capable of goodness and affection, or so Thor has told them. Maybe he forced everything decent in him in the most inaccessible corner of his heart because he was hurt so many times. Maybe the anger, envy and derision made him surrender to madness. Maybe he spun a big, convoluted lie he came to believe himself and he doesn’t even know where it started and where it would end. Maybe all he needs is to be rescued from himself...

No! This is not what he should be thinking! He should be thinking of the lives that have been lost, of the destruction, of the grief, of intentional bad choices, not let himself be blinded and go soft because of wishful thinking! He’s met Loki’s kind before; this is not some romantic tale where everybody lives happily ever after. But still... what if?

                                                                       *

Steve is so engrossed in his internal war of thoughts he doesn’t notice Thor joining him in the kitchen, wearing a morose face. 

“Friend Steve! This smells wonderful!” He says smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh! Thanks!” Steve smiles back.

“Do you think you could spare something for Loki and me?” Thor asks sheepishly.

“Of course, Thor! I didn’t cook only for myself. There’s plenty for everybody.”

Steve helps Thor put together a serving dish and takes a glass jug of fresh apple juice to assist Thor who will need both his hands with the tray.

On their way to Thor’s rooms Steve asks: “So, how is he?”

“Irritated and uneasy.”Thor answers unthinkingly.

“I guess it’s only normal...” Steve mutters.

“He wasn’t so helpless since he was a mere babe. If father sought to humiliate him, he accomplished that plenty.” Thor grumbles. “I was enraged and disappointed when I was banished but he must be livid.”

“How long do you think his recovery will take?”

“Weeks, maybe months before he grows his fingers back, what with the magic dampeners.”

“You should arm yourself with patience then...” Steve states and the fact that Thor shouldn’t take off the wristlets remains unsaid but evident anyway.

Steve opens the door and they enter. Thor sets the tray on a small coffee table and Steve puts the jug next to it.

                                                                       *

Loki is staring blankly at some painting on the wall. His lips are a thin, stubborn line and he keeps his hands close to his chest, like clutching so something precious.

He had some time alone to think. Not the finest pastime, it proved. His thoughts revolved around Thor, Odin, Frigga and himself. Nothing new, except... Did he always feel this perverse pull? He does remember staring at his _brother’s_ golden, perfect looks, trying to find flaws, convincing himself that Thor is so stereotypically Ǽsir it’s utterly boring. He does remember finding willing substitutes to prove they are all a bland, crude, dim-witted breed. He is horrified to recognize that, unlike his female conquests, all the men he lured in his bed had something in common with Thor. He would laugh if he wouldn’t be dismayed. What a new level of monstrosity to discover! The ultimate abomination he is! What twisted sentiment drives Thor to care for such a lost creature? Where is the threshold Loki always tests in a masochistic wish and at the same time terrified trepidation that he will find it? Because he knows now, after what Thor told him in the dungeons, he would be shattered the moment he meets it. Thor is the only binder holding Loki roughly together now...  

                                                                       *

Steve nods curtly and leaves. Thor pulls the table close to the bed.

“Let us prop you up so you can eat.” He says and takes hold of Loki under his arms to lift him.

“I can do that on my own, you oaf!” Loki sneers but allows Thor to help him because his heels and knees still hurt with his previous attempt.

Thor’s mouth twitches at the corners hearing the over used insult which has become an endearment over the centuries along with others alike. It reminds him of what he believed to be the good times, but when he thinks about everything now, he sees many things in another light entirely.

He positions the pillows to support Loki’s back, then takes a bowl, a spoon and some napkins and sits beside him on the bed.

They are both very aware of how their thighs are pressed together and how natural touches seemed to be in the past without the weight of newly found shameful confusion. What they are not aware is that they both feel the same. They bear it for fear the other might suspect something and neither moves to sever the contact.    

The Trickster scowls disdainful at the bowl, but the smell makes his stomach churn and his resolve falters. He doesn’t remember when he had his last meal and he is famished. If a little embarrassment is all he has to swallow, so be it.  

Thor places a napkin under Loki’s chin, then starts to spoon-feed him the hearty soup with dumplings, vegetables, tiny golden grease beads and finely chopped parsley herb floating at the surface. Funny to think about it now how Loki, who is a Frost Giant, enjoys certain foods, like soup for example, scorching hot. If he thinks about it logically, Jötunheimr isn’t all frozen wasteland. It boils underneath the surface and spills over in many places in the form of volcanoes, moffettes, geysers and such. If not for that, no life would endure there. The Jötnar must be the same: glacial hide, but warm insides which need warmth to thrive. They need to consume food to survive, like any other dweller of the Nine, and it would only make sense for them to require it both cold and warm to adjust their body temperature according to their necessities.

Loki’s lips look much better now; they are slightly puffy and beautifully coloured with the intake of hot soup and Thor is glad to have the best reason to ogle them. His cheeks are also rosy and Thor wonders how blue Loki would flush. The Thunderer struggles to keep the spoon from trembling. The Norns must be laughing themselves sick.

“That would be enough.” Loki says after more than half of the soup is gone. He feels very full all of a sudden, like his stomach has shrunken.

“Wouldn’t you try a bit of the fish? You always favoured sea food...” Thor kindly attempts to coax him to take more food in.

“Maybe later, thank you.” Loki answers politely, because it wouldn’t do to snarl at such courteous care. He was brought up properly, as the prince he still is. Mother would be proud. He feels a painful knot forming in his throat, but he manages to keep his face impassive and Thor doesn’t seem to notice that his eyes are glassier.  

Thor turns to the table and finishes the food, which is indeed very good (he _must_ praise Steve for his skills later), saving a piece of fish in sauce and some bread if Loki changes his mind. He wholly understands Volstagg now, how one’s appetite can grow when anxious.

Loki silently looks at him eating. He can only see Thor’s profile and wonders when did Thor develop such fine table manners? He isn’t stuffing his cheeks like a _hömstrum_ , he uses the cutlery gracefully, doesn’t get messy on his face or clothes, chews with his mouth shut and there are only the most discrete of noises coming from him, slight and sweet, which, if Loki closes his eyes, sound like soft, wet kisses...  

 “Would you want to read something or watch Midgardian mummery?” Thor asks after he is done.

Loki isn’t a stranger to Midgardian technology and has spotted the flat screen in Thor’s lounge and his Stark tablet on the night stand, but the warm feeling in his full stomach is enticing him towards slumber.

“I would rather doze off, if you don’t mind, brother. But you go ahead! Just keep the volume down, if you please.” Loki answers and doesn’t miss the slight pout of Thor’s lips at the word ‘brother’.

‘ _So this is how it is now..._ ‘ Loki ponders while Thor lowers him to lie back and carefully tucks him in.


	4. When Storms are One’s Best Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wishes powerfully and the magic obeys. Side effects, though ;-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine magic isn't something one has inside, but a steady universal stream of energies that can be accessed by initiates and people with talent. Novices should tread carefully, though! Do not try this at home! XD

Clint watches all the Loki footage Jarvis has to offer, from all the angles, together with Tony and Natasha. He is wary because he doesn't trust the Liesmith at all. He persists in warning his friends that Loki will eventually try to manipulate Thor to take off the magic dampeners.

“He won’t even have much trouble doing that! Look how frustrated Thor is with the slow healing tempo! If I had anything to say, I wouldn't bother giving him painkillers. That murderous son of a bitch deserves every pain and more! He should suffer everything Phil did and double that!”

Nat widens her eyes in warning, but it’s too late.

“What did you just say?” Tony frowns and looks at them intently.

Nat sighs.

“Phil is alive and fine.” She says. “Sorry, we didn't know who to trust. We didn't even tell Steve, because you know how he gets when it comes to hiding stuff from friends and allies. Hydra still believes Nick and Phil dead and it’s best left like that.”

“Yeah! Stop right there, will ya? I don’t want to hear that it’s for our own protection, that we can’t talk about what we don’t know, yadda-yadda! Fine! I can live with that! Tell me when you’re gonna fill the rest in. I wouldn't wanna miss it, all right? Especially the Norse bros! That should be fun!” Tony almost shouts because he hates being kept in the dark.

Natasha is more than a little worried. Steve and she have built something solid lately. She’d hate to ruin it.

“I’ll take care of it!” She states and leaves the room.

Tony resumes watching the real-time video feed. Clint doesn't find it interesting any more glaring at a sleeping alien psycho and his warden watching some documentary on Discovery Channel. He decides to follow Nat.

“Jarvis, notify me if there’s some action going on. I’m going to take a nap.” Tony says and grabs his glass on the way to one of his bedrooms.

                                                                       *

 Thor tries to find distraction in the realm of Midgardian discoveries. He soon finds out he didn't follow a thing happening on the screen because of his wandering thoughts. He shuts the TV off and moves to the bedroom. He can see the arteries of the strange Midgardian city flooded with light through the floor to ceiling window. _‘The city that never sleeps...’_ , the Man of Iron told him once. He knows the taste of restlessness too well. He shutters the window and asks Jarvis to dim the lights.

Loki is fast asleep. His head is tilted to one side, stretching his long neck, exposing the pulse point in such trust Thor feels moved to tears. It has been a long time since he saw Loki sleep peacefully and it is as wonderful as ever. Thor’s mischievous little brother used to sleep well only in the company of the Thunderer. Any other times his sleep was short and edgy, but when in the presence of Thor, Loki slept like a log.

Thor sighs at the sweet memories of childhood and youth. He sits lightly on the bed and watches Loki. He seems so serene and young, even with the sharper draw of his facial bones, the dark rings under his eyes and the bandaged hands so small and incomplete, one on his chest, the other resting on the pillow next to his head. His long, silky lashes cast even darker shadows under his eyes and flutter at times with the motion of his eyes beneath the thin, almost translucent lids.

Loki is dreaming. It must be a nice dream because the corners of his lips curl upwards slightly and dimples shape on his cheeks. Oh, how Thor would kiss those lips, those dimples, the harsh line of his jaw, the soft spot under his ear and all the way down that perfect neck! He swallows thickly, taken by surprise with his own fantasies. He finds himself disgracefully lusting for one who he used to call his brother.           

He is tired too and would lie down. There’s enough place on the huge bed Tony furnished his chamber with, but, now that he has discovered the depravity of his mind, Thor hesitates. He thinks of resting on the couch in front of the TV set, but then he worries he wouldn't hear Loki call when in need of something. They've shared a bed before, so why would this time be wrong? Thor stops his mind from providing an answer and slides smoothly under the covers. He doesn't touch Loki in the slightest and tries to be as quiet as he can. His last reflections before he drifts into slumber is of how much he wishes Loki to heal and be whole again, to see him smile and turning back into his former playful self and maybe, just maybe, to feel genuine affection for Thor again, if he ever did...   

                                                                       *

Loki wakes deep into the night with the exquisite feeling of seiðr flowing through him. The bracelets are still on and he doesn't comprehend. He is dizzy and aroused, like being close to climax. His heart races madly, his breathing short and shallow and he gasps at the wild roar of his own blood. He tries hard to concentrate, to trace the source, the origin of the phenomenon and slowly regains his bearings, enough to be startled with what he finds.

There’s warmth clinging to him, almost overwhelming, and a heavy palm on his hipbone. He ascertains body outlines: a solid chest pressing his arm, a muscled thigh against his own and another hardness nudging his hip. The magic wells out of that body and he knows it’s Thor because who else could it be?

Loki’s starved self imbibes the seiðr greedily, like a dry sponge. It’s so different from healing spells, but still therapeutic and it is also sensual in a way that makes Loki quiver. His thoughts are muddled and he is ineffectively trying to fight it while he welcomes it.

Thor is a good conduct for magic, all Ǽsir are, but few of them are trained to use and guide it properly, mostly women. He never got over the elemental use of his powers, a basic training in healing, essential on the battle field, and small tricks Frigga taught them as children. Still, here he is, and it is mostly instinct and sheer willpower channeling the seiðr, than any level of skill and knowledge he may possess. It’s raw, unrefined, like a tidal wave and Loki is swept away, no solid ground to hold on to.

It is too much and Loki’s skin crackles with static, his loins and lower belly ache and, beneath his pulsating length, the alien, monstrous part of him exposed through Odin’s malice is swollen and wet, sending outrageous  impulses throughout his entire being.              

 “Stop!” He whispers, but Thor doesn't.

Loki turns his trembling head and looks at Thor with half hooded eyes, blinking rapidly. The foolish oaf is sound asleep! No wonder there is no control over what he’s doing to both of them, apparently, since his hips are thrusting in small motions, rubbing his engorged cock to Loki’s haunch.    

“Thor!” Loki yells and it sounds embarrassingly close to a mewl, but his throat can’t bring out any decorous sound out in the onslaught Thor’s clumsy, unconscious seiðr-use slams onto him.

That seems enough, though, for Thor bounds like burnt and the sweet ordeal stops abruptly. They both shake with the shock, like being doused in iced water.

“What happened?” Thor asks and his voice is shaky and fearful.  

He scoots away, putting as much distance as the bed allows between him and Loki. He is mortified to think of how he woke, humping Loki’s hip like an un-mated yet pup. 

“Your usage of seiðr is as inept as your skill with words, you bumbling nitwit!” Loki grits through his chattering teeth. “You always lacked... finesse!” He hisses and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will away the painful arousal.

Everything still throbs and hurts deliciously and he is almost regretful he didn't allow himself to peak. He is glad he didn't, though, because he is a coward when it comes to feelings, truth and responsibility, and he isn't sure how he could have coped with that, if it happened.

“Seiðr? I... I didn't... I don’t...”

“Oh, _do_ shut up!” Loki rolls his eyes. ”What was your last thought when you fell asleep?” He asks cuttingly and glares at Thor.

“I wished for you to heal, get better...” Thor answers softly, but doesn't disclose everything he wished for.

“There you have it! You subconsciously called upon seiðr to accomplish just that. But with your lack of learning how to properly do it, you flumped it down like one of your storms, you great brute!”

Thor grins. “As long as I’m great...”

Loki huffs annoyed with the familiarity of the moment and the awkwardness of his current state. His only contentment is that his brother is in no better condition. He ponders on how duplicitous he truly is, forcing his own thoughts to keep Thor within the safe boundaries of kinship. He must do so or he’ll lose what little dignity and sanity is left to him. 

Thor shifts to a sitting position, cautiously avoiding facing Loki and goes to the bathroom. He is conflicted with what he is about to do, but he must release the strain if he doesn't want to do something even more mindless than he already did.

“Take your time, brother!” Loki’s mellifluous mocking follows him, heating up his cheeks.          


	5. MISERY IS LIGHTER WHEN SHARED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Weepy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, me hearties, but I hurt myself watching TDW again and writing this after. Shorter chapter than usual, but I had to stop right there. I promise I'll be back to my old self soon. Thanks for bearing with me and my moods...

Jarvis woke Tony as soon as the eerie bluish glow appeared over the two sleeping otherworldly princes. Tony watched everything wary and prepared to intervene and call the other Avengers in case Loki was up to no good. But at a certain moment he just relaxed in his armchair and chuckled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You should have made popcorn, Jarvis!”

“Sir?” The disembodied voice rung from above.

“This is better than any movie! Readings?” Tony said with a ‘cat-got-the-cream’ grin.

“There is an unknown energy surge in the area and some kind of radiation, Sir. They are the same readings I recorded from Prince Thor and his... tool in the past.”

“Jesus, man! Don’t ever call the damn’ hammer that! Thunderboy might fry all your circuits for the offence!”

“Well, Sir, that would be very unfortunate indeed. Thank you for warning me. I shall call it _Mjöllnir_ in the future.” Jarvis deadpanned.

Tony silently watched some more and snorted at the conversation going on between his two alien guests after they woke. 

“What’s he doing in there? Where’s the feed?” He asked when Thor disappeared in the bathroom.

“That would be blatant intrusion on someone’s privacy, Sir, and I’m not that eager to have my circuitry damaged.”

“Tell me again why did I let you take decisions of your own?!” Tony sighed and watched Loki fidget instead.

                                                                       *

Loki is left seething with his own predicament while Thor is _shining his helmet_ in the privacy of the bathing chamber.

Pushing his thighs together doesn’t help much and he curses Odin, his thrice-be-damned far relatives, the Fire Giants, their Queen Sinmara who he used to consider a friend, Thor and his shoddy attempt at healing and finally the Norns, wretched creatures not able to spin a straight thread, only knotted, uneven lines tangled with others’, as jumbled as his own.

He presses a wrist against his chest, where there’s a larger cut, to force his erection away through pain, but is surprised to find it doesn’t hurt as much as he expected it to. He checks other injuries too, then gingerly puts his flayed heels to the mattress and it’s the same: the pain is dull and subdued. He raises a brow and thinks: _‘The witless oaf still manages to surprise me. I’m impressed... again.’_ Fondness washes through his heart and right then Thor emerges from the bathroom in naught but a dark blue towel, magnificent and golden as ever.

Loki throws his head back on the pillow with a long, suffering sigh. Never curse the Norns. They will curse you back... dreadfully.

“Are you unwell?” Thor asks.

Loki chuckles first, then laughs harder until it becomes disturbingly alike to crying.

Thor hurries to his side and lifts him to his chest. He cradles Loki close in the hopes he will quiet down, but Loki’s sobs shake his entire body.

“Loki! What is wrong? Speak to me!” Thor booms, trying to hold the Trickster tight.

Loki cries for real now and wails uncontrollably. His last coherent thought was imagining Frigga’s pride of how Thor, even unaware, carried out a difficult healing magic charm on his own and then how she would without a doubt finally reject Loki for this grotesque, perverse lust he must have harboured in his sick, dark soul for some time now. She would have divined the revolting truth at her loom and given up all affection for the beast she brought up amidst her husband’s brood and so close to her only child, Baldur.

Thor holds him and rocks him like one would a babe. He shushes him and tries to comfort him, although he doesn’t understand. If Loki were in his right mind, he would push him away and scorn him for the sentiment, but he is nowhere near reason right now.  

The Thunderer is fraught and he instinctively mimics an old, soothing gesture their mother -all but in blood- used to calm them when they were little. He runs his fingers through Loki’s hair, kisses his temple and hums an ancient magic lullaby, one sung by grandmother Bestla when rocking her own babies, then her grandchildren. Loki’s heartbroken howls subside into soft hiccups and sniffs. Thor goes on and gently wipes Loki’s face. He is quite astonished with his urge for kindness instead of the resentment Loki rightfully deserves. He thinks Loki is correct deeming him a fool...

“You never answered one question...” Loki murmurs, at last able to speak.

Thor stops swaying, but doesn’t let go.

“What question, brother?” He asks and swears inwardly at the slip of his treacherous tongue.

“Did she suffer?” Loki enquires and looks up at him with the very same expression on his face, the same look in his reddened eyes as when he first asked Thor in the dungeons.

It breaks Thor’s heart anew and he feels the guilt growing even more for denying him a straight answer back then, selfishly keeping his grief, not willing to share it with the one who betrayed his trust. He swallows thickly and his voice trembles when he speaks.

“It was swift and she endured pain only a heartbeat’s time. I got there too late...” He can say no more and clenches his jaw while fat tears start running down his cheeks.            

 They weep together, silently, and, after a while, they just slip under the covers again and hum their childhood lullaby jointly, bringing each other to slumber.

                                                                       *

Tony’s eyes are glazed over. He pours himself a glass of bourbon and thinks of his mother. Maria Stark... every ounce a lady! He inherited her warm, brown eyes and he is grateful for it because thus he will never forget the way she looked at him.

“Jarvis, stop the feed. I’m off to the workshop.” He says and walks out of the room.

This time Jarvis keeps quiet.


	6. INTEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is ever a fertility god. The Avengers gather intel. Jarvis is secretly a Star Trek fan. Thor is even more smitten, but still angry. Loki tries to collect himself and plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues. I felt like some explanations were in order so you can understand my take on the matters. More of that in the next chapter. I hope it won't take another two weeks. Sorry for the wait. Tell me if any character doesn't feel quite right. I may not be doing them justice. I have difficulties in keeping them consistently IC. Love you all! <3

Jarvis wakes the princes with a sweet tune. When their vitals inform him they are awake, he announces that Dr. Banner would like to check on Loki after they make themselves presentable.

Thor blushes prettily and gathers the rumpled towel around his waist. Loki sniggers. After a good, dreamless (or at least none he can remember) sleep he’s back to his ‘charming’ self.

“Watch out, Loki! You still need me around!” Thor frowns.

“Indeed I do! Could you help me to the bathing chamber? I would loathe ruining this glorious bed.” Loki answers with an insolent smirk.

Thor moves the covers away and turns to stone. His eyes are wide and scared.

“What? What are you gaping at?” Loki asks alarmed and lifts himself on his elbows.

Oh! So Thor’s healing didn’t work very well after all. Loki’s pants are stained with blood and it looks like...

“NO! Nonononono!” Loki shouts agitatedly.

Thor becomes suddenly very lively. He unties the laces of Loki’s nether garments and yanks them down in a hurry. Then he perceives the smell. The iron tang of blood is mixed with something else, something he recognizes well. He was gifted with a keen sense for odours and this one is unmistakeable. It is not simply blood; it smells of a fertile womb.

“What did you do to me, you damned fool?! You and your ill-fated confounded wish spell! Don’t tell me you blended your accursed elemental powers with it! Of course you did, you mind-addled nitwit! I’m not something you may play your yeasting and blooming games with! Damn you and your ancestors, together with their fecundity prowess!” Loki yells while Thor tucks the tainted pants between his thighs, picks him up and carries him to the bathroom.

If Loki had his freedom and the wholeness of his body restored, he would hurt Thor to remember! He would hurl the foulest curse he could conjure and make Thor writhe and squirm with boils and itches and whatnot. But he is almost helpless and so he does the only thing he can: he backhands Thor in the face with a vile metal wristlet and breaks his bottom lip.

“Ha! Bleed, you loathsome dolt, like you made _me_ bleed!” he sneers.

Thor frowns and growls.

“You’d better not rile me up, Loki, if you know what’s best for you!”

He holds Loki up, tosses away the trousers and sits him on the toilet. Loki flinches, because his knees and soles are still quite raw.

“Ever so gentle, are we, _brother_? Never mind these insignificant scrapes of mine!” He spits while trying to settle more comfortably. 

“Do what you have to quickly, so you don’t have to bear.” Thor grunts through his teeth and turns his back to check on his split lip.

“Would you mind granting me some privacy?!” Loki snarls like an angered _skogkatt._

Thor gets out, daubing at his lip with a towel. It will close in no time, but he is still angry for the offence. No need to hold on to it, though. He has more practical things to consider.

“Jarvis, is there something I could use for Loki’s... predicament?” He asks while searching his wardrobe for a suitable pair of pants and some underwear.

“I already took the liberty of speaking to Miss Romanov. She is on her way here, together with Dr. Banner.” The polite answer comes from above.

Thor makes a quick job of dressing himself and knocks at the bathroom door.

“Are you done?” He asks.

“Yes!” Loki answers curtly.

Thor goes back in and sets several items on the cabinet by the washbasin. He flushes the toilet, then takes a handful of wet napkins and tells Loki to bend forwards. He wipes Loki clean, front to back, as Bruce instructed, but smears blood everywhere. This is annoying. He looks around and comes up with an idea. He turns the tap, washes his hands, fills the mouth-rinsing glass with water, lathers his hand with soap and washes Loki’s rear. When he instructs Loki to lean back, he is met with a scowl and an icy glare.

“Would you have someone else doing this?” Thor asks impatiently after washing his hands again and preparing to repeat the handling, this time to Loki’s front pieces.

Loki huffs and looks away. He doesn’t want anyone to do this but he obviously can’t do it himself. Thor -surprisingly- doesn’t seem disgusted to perform such undignified activities and doesn’t seem revolted with Loki’s misshapen anatomy and messy womanly trouble, so, maybe, he is the right one to do it. If only he wasn’t so gentle and considerate, if only his touches wouldn’t feel like caresses, if only Loki wouldn’t remember the night... It dawns on him that Thor is the first one to touch him like this, in this grotesque form, before even himself. Bitter tears escape and run down his cheeks. Norns! How he hates Odin, with all the fire in his heart, for doing this to him! And how he hates himself for feeling this unnatural attraction, for wanting more! 

Thor tries to ignore his reaction to the mouth-watering scent, to touching the silky, warm, plump flesh, to the feel of small nuts shifting loose beneath and to the half hard, twitching meat of Loki’s cock. He focuses on cleaning everything thoroughly. He is extra careful with the small fold of skin at the root of Loki’s shaft, where his outer lips begin and even pulls the foreskin back to clean the pretty flushed pink-purplish head. He can’t help but thinking his ex-sibling is still superbly endowed, even with the newly revealed luscious female attributes and, maybe, draws out his task a little more than required. His own morning glory tents the soft, permissive Midgardian cloth of his informal garb, but he should feel no more discomfited than Loki for it, because, aside from his secret reason, it is a natural thing to happen when a full bladder strains the sensitive insides of a man.

He rinses the suds and is grateful his hands don’t shake too much, takes a large towel and covers Loki, then picks him up and carries him back into the bedroom, manoeuvring so that the towel comes beneath his bottom too on the bed.

“You will excuse me for a little while...” He says and goes to use the bathroom himself and clean it.      

                                                                                  *

When Thor comes back into the room, Bruce and Natasha are there already and Loki is sitting shirtless on the bed, still decently covered with the towel. Thor’s eyes widen because, for the love of Freya! Loki is sitting a little hunched and he has the smallest, cutest breasts Thor ever saw. As a grown man, Loki was never flat-chested, he had enough muscle, even if he was no match to other Aesir warriors. But now there is just a slight added layer over the meat, the dusky pink areolas are too large for a man and the conical nipples look appetizingly soft and have him mouth-watering.      

Bruce and Nat are looking up at him and greet him with a “Hello, Thor!” and a “Good morning! Slept well?”

“Good morn, my friends! We are well rested, thank you for your concern!” Thor smiles a little forced.

“Speak for yourself, oh mighty Thor! You kept us up half of the night and it was not the most pleasurable pastime.” Loki retorts.

“So, tell me again, how did you manage to mend these wounds so quickly?” Bruce asks looking from Thor to Loki and back again.

Loki sighs. “You don’t believe me. That’s not unexpected. Thor, please explain the good Doctor what happened.”

Nat busies herself with cleaning and dressing what lesions still need it, but she’s all ears.

“I made a wish...” Thor says and shrugs. “Sometimes it likens a spell, when one is gifted enough with the power to wield seiðr.”

“Sooo... The blue glow was your doing, then?”

“How...?” Thor starts with a frown, but Loki takes over.

“Of course Stark has eyes and ears in every nook and cranny of his not-so-impressive palace. This Jarvis spirit is his personal Heimdall, Thor. Make no mistake in thinking he would hesitate to spy on his friends and shield brothers... and sister.” He inclines his head just a tad towards Nat.

 “It is called surveillance and it’s for the protection of everyone living and working in this building. I actually feel god about it. Imagine the other guy making a surprise appearance...” Bruce says.

Thor must agree on that, but he is still upset. He looks up and speaks in a commanding voice:

“Friend Jarvis! It is a greatly honourable task you have been assigned, but I must ask you to refrain from prying into private matters, just like our good Heimdall does.”

“I wouldn’t think of it, Your Royal Highness! Respecting one’s privacy is my first directive!” Jarvis chirps.

Natasha snorts, but doesn’t say anything.

“Of course...” Loki drawls, cocking an incredulous eyebrow.

“Ok, then! How do we know for sure it wasn’t Loki? How do we know he hasn’t found a way to dodge the dampeners’ effect?” Bruce insists.

“When my... when Loki makes use of his powers, the seiðr shines bright green and smells of hoar-frost and evergreens. Every wielder marks the magic with his own tint and scent. It’s easy to mistake a mark, but only if the tones are very similar. Mine is lightning blue and smells of storms and freshly scythed hay. This happens unwillingly when one first touches seiðr. It is unchangeable. The glow may or may not be visible, but the smell, if one knows what to search for and is close enough, is always present.”

Loki swallows a painful knot. He remembers Frigga’s spring-bud green, smelling of fragrant flower gardens. He is very careful not to blink, to prevent tears from falling.

“Did I hurt you?” Nat whispers.

He only shakes his head for ‘no’ and presses his lips in a thin line. The Spider is much too perceptive. At least she doesn’t press further.

“I wish to make an apology.” Loki says in a low voice. ”I was exceedingly rude and I have improperly undervalued you during our first talk.”

“I’ve had worse. And you should have better believed Clint. You thought you found my weaknesses. Keep searching.” She answers and winks. “By the way... You don’t hit me as the remorseful type. What’s with the change in attitude?”

“I was... misled to believe Midgardians were the most inferior race in the Nine Realms. Short lived, primitive savages, little more than animals. That may still be the truth for a part of the inhabitants, but I have to acknowledge meeting outstanding beings here, equals to or even better than many I have met before.”  

“Flattery will take you far.” Bruce smiles knowingly. “But try not to underestimate us again. And do not take us for fools. The last thing you are known for is sincerity. You _always_ have ulterior motives. So... don’t raise your hopes too far.”

                                                                                  *

Tony and Clint high-five in the observation room.

                                                                                  *

“Loki speaks the truth. But Ásgarðr holds prejudice against others too. If I ever go back, I shall strive to change that. All people in the Nine and in the Outer Realms are deserving of respect and understanding. If their ways are not always suitable to our values, we should try to teach them and if our customs are outdated and lacking, we should learn new, better ways.” Thor states.

 _‘He looks and speaks like a king...’_ Loki thinks. When did his brother become wise and considerate? He never ceases to surprise and amaze Loki as of late. And, if he wasn’t so utterly honest, Loki could even believe Thor would make a fine diplomat. But what of the ‘ _if I ever go back’_?

Bruce asks exactly that: “You don’t want to go back? You are Odin’s heir, aren’t you? You’re not taking the throne?”

“My father has other choices too. I... don’t feel ready. I don’t desire the throne and kingship any more. It isn’t what I expected it to be and it’s too much against my nature.” Thor confesses.

“You’d rather be a good man, than a great king...” Loki mutters with a faraway look.

Thor growls.

“So, that was you I spoke to! Now would be a good time to tell me everything, Trickster!”


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last chapter. More details on what happened - in my interpretation. Loki's and Thor's views on matters don't always juxtapose. So, what's new? Is Loki being a hormonal diva? Is he telling the truth? Some of the Avenger's thoughts on this. What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be longer, more detailed, but it tired me to no end! Loki and Thor are so much more talkative in my head, but I'll post this for now and more in the next installment. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations or if it doesn't coincide with your interpretations... Your comments might help me sort this mess out. :333

“Where would you have me start?! Where you left me on that forsaken rock for dead?! In a storm that filled my lungs with ash and dust?! Did you even think to come back for my remains or did you think it fitting to let me rot on spot?!” Loki yells, fury and hurt all over his face.

“Heimdall said Father sent a search party...” Thor begins, but Loki isn't letting him finish.

“Ha! Did he also tell you they were to stop you _at all cost_ and bring you and your woman back to Ásgarðr? Did he tell you that the oh-so-wise and infallible All-Father had him and your friends imprisoned for high treason? DID HE?!”

 Thor looks stunned.

Nat cocks a brow. Bruce looks between the two with increasing horror.

                                                                       *

Steve entered the observation room when the exchange between Natasha and Loki took place. He is quite taken aback with all he is hearing.

“Fuuuuck!” Tony breathes out. “The old man must have lost it bad!”

“Shhh!” Clint urges because he doesn't want to miss a word.

Jarvis raises the volume a notch.

                                                                       *

Loki clearly doesn't need answers, for he goes on heatedly: “It was _I_ who set them free after your king and father so conveniently fell into another Odin-sleep! It was _I_ who sent Sif and Volstagg on the assignment to take the Aether to a safer place than Ásgarðr’s vaults, sworn to secrecy under the pain of death! It was _I_ who worked towards the rebuilding labours and the improvement of Ásgarðr’s defensive structures! I, Loki Silvertongue, kin slayer and son to no one, Trickster and Liesmith, the Æsir's calumniator, originator of deceits and the disgrace of all gods and men, lover of ill, sei _ð_ ma _ð_ r and argr, spawn of monsters and bringer of Ragnarök, _I_ took the yoke and pulled the cart forward while the others were flailing like headless chicken, while you ran away from all responsibility and your decrepit sire took a nap! _I_ , ceaselessly blamed but forever ready to do whatever thing required to save your sorry hides! And when I expect awards and acknowledgment, I am given reprisal, disdain and dishonour!”

He shakes with exhaustion and rage when he stops, his throat tight and tongue leaden, angry tears spilling on his face and, if he would have his fingers still, he would ball them into fists. 

“That’s because you never chose the honourable way! Even when doing good, you hid behind a mask, you resorted to deception! You hurt others on your path without a single scrap of remorse!” Thor shouts.

“What about you?! Did you always choose the right ways? Do you honestly believe you never hurt anyone, or do you think yourself the always righteous owner of all truth?!” Loki counters with contempt.

“At least I learn from my mistakes! At least I have a heart and mourn my faults!”

“Do you, now?! Was it your heart that spoke to me in the dungeons? Was it your heart telling you to abandon me?!” Loki screams and his voice is letting him down, throat hoarse and chest aching.

“I thought you dead! I had to hasten! The whole World Tree was in danger! Malekith had a head start! I was not allowed to linger!” Thor answers exasperatedly.

“You are so full of your own magnitude! Who appointed you saviour of the Universe? Do you assume yourself the only one worthy enough for the endeavour?” Loki says, bitterness and venom pouring past his lips.   

 “Guys! Please...” Bruce intervenes, scrunching his forehead, looking distressed.

Loki turns his head quickly to look at the man and his eyes widen in alarm.

Nat goes behind Bruce and gently massages his shoulders. He gives her a grateful look.

Thor’s right hand is at ready, fingers open to welcome Mjöllnir if needed, but the Hulk doesn't burst out and Bruce seems to calm down under Nat’s expert hands.

“Forgive us, my friends! All our conversations as of late turn into loud arguments...” Thor apologizes. He pouts and frowns deeply.

Loki is still somewhat apprehensive and his gaze shifts towards Banner ever so often. He can’t let Thor having the last word, though, but he tones it down a little.

“Of course they do! It all started when I _forgot my place_ , when I began speaking my mind, when I started uttering uncomfortable truths and demanding even more uncomfortable explanations. It commenced after I stopped telling lies and started calling others out on their lies.” He says in a fake calm manner, but his eyes shoot daggers. 

Thor remembers his last discussion with Frigga. He wonders if it wasn't just him and Odin, but all of Ásgarðr, casting shadows over Loki, turning him into the bitter being he is today.

“I asked you for forgiveness. I do regret whatever I did wrong, whatever made you hate me so. But even if all of Ásgarðr wronged you, you had no right to harm innocents in retaliation! Besides, you always returned barb for barb, strike for strike and you have done so with interest.” He says instead, trying to keep the heat out of his tone.

Loki is tired. Yes, he hates Thor and everything he represents, but he loves him just as fiercely, if not more, for the same things and the paradox of his feelings is exhausting. Also the constant doubt, the fear of losing the only one left who still has some measure of sentiment for him is tormenting him since Thor took him back to Ásgarðr in chains. The exchange in the dungeons flayed his already broken heart and he tried - oh how he tried! - to bring back the old Loki, the one he declared unreal, the one he denied.

“I asked for your forgiveness too...” He starts, soft and barely audible.

“You did and I gave it too eagerly, only to be tricked again in the cruelest manner possible. After having to force back the grief for the loss of my mother, for the madness of my father, you made me believe I lost you again, you made me believe you died in my arms!” Thor says and looks at him with reproach and endless sadness.

“ _I did_ die in your arms! At least that’s what it felt like! I felt life drain out of me, I felt cold and pain like I have never experienced in my entire life, not even when I fell through the void, I saw absolute darkness engulf me and I truly believed that was the end! Am I to blame for Death does not wish to hold me?! Am I to blame The Kurse’s blood didn't kill the monster, but restored it to life?! You have the means to end this now! Wasn't everyone relieved to hear of my demise? Wouldn't it be for the better? I am a liability. I am a constant threat, dangerous and unpredictable. I am wicked to the core; my delight is in chaos and destruction and I have no inclination to change! Your friend Barton would readily help ridding the Universe of the fiend I am!” Loki says, tears falling again, body shuddering uncontrollably.

                                                                       *

“The hell I would! The bastard can’t _make_ me do anything anymore!” Clint shouts and bangs his fist against a wall.

“Whoa, Legolas! He could mean the exact opposite...” Tony says.

“Or he wants to test Thor’s reaction if Clint would take up on the offer...” Steve mutters. 

“Whatever he wants, he won’t get it from me! If he decides to go homicidal again, then I will do what needs to be done, but not at his suggestion! _I_ get to pick the why, when, where and how!” Clint growls.

“Sheesh! What a show! I wonder if he’s that good or is he genuine? Hormones, maybe?” Tony muses.

“He certainly hates himself more than anybody else...” Steve says with a frown. “See how he named all the monikers given to him, how he portrays himself?”

“I really don’t care about his inner struggles in the least, if there are any!” Clint huffs.

Steve doesn't know how to answer that. He thinks of Bucky. How does Bucky see himself now? Where is he? Why doesn't he give any sign of life?


	8. All that Jazz...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody trusts the Liesmith... What a surprise!   
> Thor does a lot of thinking. Nat plays The Good Nurse. Bruce determinedly doesn't want to think. Tony and Clint are brats. Cap feels like a grandpa... with grand-kids. Jarvis has been there, done that. Dum-E adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I intend to make it up for you.  
> This is a somewhat lighter chapter, but containing needed info (I hope). I thought a break from the angst would be welcome? Maybe a smile or two?   
> *hugs from afar* You are awesome readers!

Thor looks at the ugly scar on Loki’s left side, where the same blade that went through The Kurse stabbed The Trickster from chest to back. It makes sense what Loki says; the blade was black with the monster’s blood and it was dark seiðr corrupting it. 

Loki is ashamed of his undignified outburst in front of the very humans he tried to subjugate. He must be still in shock from the latest events, from Odin’s punishment. He never felt less on top of things, not even when he was under the influence of the Tesseract and of the mind gem. He might have felt the same twice, when confronting Odin in the vault and after being told the Queen has fallen. Maybe slightly so when the Destroyer hit Thor and he didn’t get up... 

“Believe what you will. I’m tired of words...” He whispers.

Natasha thinks it would be the right moment to offer comfort. She’s not that deeply moved, but she believes she could benefit later if she offers a kind gesture. She would love to gain Loki’s trust, to become his confidante, but that will be hard work because they don’t trust each other a bit. She picks up a blanket and puts it around Loki’s shoulders, covering him and lingering just a little to rub his arm. The effect is not lost on her. Loki doesn’t look suspicious at all, just surprised and grateful. She goes even further, takes a tissue and wipes his cheeks and nose gently. He calms down, stops trembling and breathes more evenly. Nat would high-five herself, but she will never let her guard down. The Liesmith might be playing her exactly how she tries to play him.  

“I hate to interrupt, but Loki needs clothes.” She states looking pointedly at Thor. “Also, we are really late for breakfast.”

Loki doesn’t know if he’s invited at the breakfast table, so he does not say he isn’t hungry. He doesn’t know if he could even swallow down anything right now.

“I’ll just take out the catheter. It seems you’re doing fine, better than expected...” Bruce mutters awkwardly while he removes the tiny plastic piece out of Loki’s vein and presses a disinfectant pad on the puncture spot.   

“I find it hard to believe you didn’t plan beforehand to cheat your way out. I find it even harder to believe that, after you extracted your vengeance, you wouldn’t have cast an illusion to make everyone think you dead. What better way out? What better eyewitnesses than me and Jane?” Thor grumbles while rummaging in the wardrobe.

“Of course I did! As pleasing as it may seem, a lifetime in the dungeons isn’t exactly the dream of my life! But not then and not like that! I was going to help you to the end! The Kurse was only a tool. Killing him was not all that satisfactory for me. Malekith was the hand holding the weapon. I wanted to see the look in his eyes when he met his doom by the hands of Frigga’s sons! I wanted to gift him the darkness he craved so! I could have vanished after, through one of the many secret paths I know between the realms! I discovered even more while travelling between the Outer Worlds. You know how hard it is to find me when I don’t want to be found, don’t you? Why play the death card a second time? Not very elegant, if you ask me... And what about my future exploits? I immensely enjoy hearing grand tales about me heralded all over the Universe, I’m sure you of all people understand, Thor. They wouldn’t be the same under another name.” Loki says conceitedly.

Thor approaches with something for Loki to wear. Nat instructs him in the usage of tampons and pads.

“Under no circumstances shall I allow anyone to shove something inside me!” Loki shouts outraged.

Thor raises his eyebrows and looks at him incredulously. “I heard differently...” He jokes, but regrets it the very next moment, seeing Loki’s scowl. “So sorry! I meant no offence!”

Loki’s glare is downright murderous. “You think yourself witty, don’t you? Do remind me how many were maimed or died by my hands in _holmgang_ for _not meaning_ the same offence?”   

Thor doesn’t say that they were in the right, nor that Loki won by disgraceful means more often than not. This is a matter for Ǽsir, not Midgardian ears. He is not ignorant in the ways of this Realm, closer to Vanaheimr’s free thinking in dealings of coupling. He found that the Man of Iron often times indulged in the pleasures of the flesh with both women and men in the past and isn’t very sure about Lady Natasha or the Hawkeye, but he knows prejudice on this matter would be judged harshly. The Lady Darcy made that crystal clear many times. Besides, who is he to speak, he who desires his brother?

“Peace, Loki! It was a jest in poor taste and I apologize.”

Loki is quite disconcerted. He remembers Thor’s temper flaring when he happened upon him letting some Van Lord paw and nuzzle at him during a festival they attended as guests. Thor yelled at him then, told him he was a disgrace to the House of Odin and they even came to blows. Luckily the young Van had the good sense to run away before Thor could cause an inter-realm incident. They never mentioned it in public, but Thor would glower at him whenever he deemed his little brother’s behaviour unseemly and would chastise him in private.

“You _are_ turning soft here, brother...” He murmurs wistfully and Thor’s face tells him he remembers the last time Loki spoke the same words on the Bifröst.

Thor applies a pad on the inside of a pair of boxers and carefully slips them over Loki’s feet and legs. He is at a loss when he reaches Loki’s thighs and looks up at him questioningly.

“Would you care to lie down?”

Loki huffs and does as requested. He can’t help this, so he has to tolerate it.

Thor is careful not to displace the towel covering Loki’s privates and fumbles with the undergarment. He even manages not to touch Loki’s cock, but guides it up with the boxers’ elastic band. It wouldn’t do to just leave it hanging loose and let it drench in blood. Fortunately they are of the same size in regards of pants; Loki always had strong thighs and a well rounded behind, not that Thor ever gawked at him like that!

He makes short work of the dark sweatpants and blue tee-shirt. He doesn’t let himself be distracted by Loki’s chest. He cautiously slips a pair of socks over Loki’s bandaged feet and asks: ”Will you need more layers? Something warmer?”

“I don’t feel the cold the way you do, you oaf! I shall be fine.” Loki grumbles.  

“Do you need painkillers?” Bruce enquires.

“’Tis bearable, thank you!”   

 “What about your belly? Does that ache?”

Loki blushes a little. There is a dull throb in his lower abdomen and the feeling of something creeping out of him once in a while, like a hot snail, and it is far from pleasant but manageable.

“Methinks I can do without.” He smiles crookedly.

“You spoke of a chair on wheels, friend Bruce! Is it available?” Thor asks.

                                                                       *

“Shit! I forgot!” Tony swears.

“It has been taken care of, Sir! Dum-E is on his way with the chair now.” Jarvis reassures.

Steve’s look says it all.

“Back off, Capsicle! I’m only human! It’s not like Thor can’t lift the prima-donna’s ass!”

“You’re getting old, Stark!” Clint sniggers.  

“You missed your target, Birdie!” Tony returns the ball.

“The hell I did! I was dead on; he moved too fast!”

Steve rolls his eyes. Biologically he is the youngest between them, but it feels like the opposite.

                                                                       *

“Doctor, if you would be so kind! Dum-E is stuck in the elevator with the wheelchair.” Jarvis announces evenly.  


	9. Breakfast at Tony's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Dum-E times. Breakfast awkwardness and awesomeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant this chapter to be longer, but it would have transformed into a monster and I guess you guys would appreciate a quick update more. Sorry in advance for the (maybe) holiday hiatus coming up. RL sucks! My sister in law had a cardiopulmonary arrest and is in the hospital...

Bruce hurries through the corridor to the elevator, Thor in tow. There’s a lot of noise, pneumatic doors closing and opening, metal clanging, angry whirring and some peeping sounds added to the mix.

                                                                                   *

Clint is hugging his middle, laughing in tears in the observation room. Steve also laughs ‘cause it’s hilarious. Tony hides his face in embarrassment. 

“What possessed me to fix you sad heap of scrap?!”

That has Clint roaring even louder and Steve snort and double up.

                                                                                   *

“Stand still, Dum-E!” Bruce tries to calm the robot.

Thor is chortling. He can’t help but being amused with the primitive construct, clumsily trying to find a way to fit itself and the chair through the hissing doors.

“Let go of the chair, my mechanical friend! I have a firm grip on it!” He says, while Bruce holds the doors.

Dum-E is reluctant to do so, because he has a very precise itinerary command to obey and he didn't reach his destination. He peeps protesting at the golden prince who is nearly dislodging his metallic arm pulling at the unfortunate chair.

“Release the chair, Dum-E!” Tony yells through the speakers. “Please don’t break his arm, _Sarah Bäckman_! It’s a bitch to fix and I don’t have the time!”

                                                                                   *

Nat chuckles and, what do you know?! Another opportunity to build bridges with Loki.

“That would be a famous woman, Swedish born, former eight-time World Arm Wrestling Champion and a beautiful blonde...” She explains, putting on her friendliest smile.

“Stark is playing with... I was about to say fire, but that would be my domain. Not that it’s insulting to be compared to a praised Lady warrior, but she’s a woman nevertheless.” Loki replies with an impish smile of his own.

“I couldn't help but notice that there is a lot of discrimination on your planet...” She pushes tentatively.

“Not a planet and not mine birthplace. Didn't Thor give finer points? I thought you were more friends than allies.” Says Loki, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Nat gives a half smile. Loki isn't even trying to hide his inclination to spread discord, just like that time on the helicarrier. But he must also know she isn't easily influenced and that’s probably why he doesn't make real efforts. It’s nice to have a sharp opponent who is aware of her skill set and takes it seriously for a change. It feels like a compliment.   

“There was little time to talk and, even during debriefings, Thor didn't speak much about Asgard’s culture. All we can guess comes from our knowledge regarding the Vikings and Norse myths. I must admit we thought Asgard must have grown into a much more advanced civilization, what with the massive head start.”

Loki snorts. “If by advanced you imply open-minded, I wouldn't have high expectations. But don’t let me tell tales you won’t halfway believe. Let us speak more of this when Thor is in attendance so he can chastise me on my silver tongue...”

“As you wish!” She agrees with a nod, since she can tell he is hesitant to talk and it would only raise his already high suspicions of everything related to SHIELD or The Avengers.  

                                                                                  * 

Thor and Bruce finally manage to wrestle the chair out of Dum-E’s steel grip and, thank the powers that be, nothing is broken.

“I’m so done with this shit! I don’t know about you, guys, but I’m in terrible need for some calories!” Tony says after his robot is safe back in the main lab.

Clint pouts. “I’m not even vaguely happy about having a meal with your newest house-guest...”

“Aw, come on! You’ll have your fun with Thor feeding him little munchies! Think: how happy will baby-brother be while spoon-fed in front of us all?”

“Tony Stark! These ain't good host manners! Think: how would Thor feel if we made fun of and enjoyed Loki’s problems overtly? He’s our friend, for God’s sake! Loki may be a loony menace, but Thor loves him all the same. _You_ offered shelter, remember? Even the Hulk is civil!” Steve admonishes.

“Killjoy!” Tony mutters after Steve turns his back and heads to the door.

“I heard that!” He shouts back.

                                                                                  *

Loki isn't content with the wheelchair at all. Even with the thick salve applied on his knees, having to bend them is a nightmare.

“Why don’t you enjoy breaking the night’s fast with your friends and then bring a little something to me here?” He whines.   

Thor almost gives in watching Loki’s face scrunch up with the pain, but it is in Loki’s best interest to interact with people, even if they are his former opponents. Perhaps it’s even better like this because they have to get to know him like he does to understand and maybe forgive him. 

“The feet props are adjustable.” Bruce chimes in and squats to demonstrate.

The angle is much improved and Loki can breathe again. This doesn't lessen his unease, though, since he is completely at his enemies’ mercy. Thor starts pushing the chair and Loki braces himself for whatever is coming. Natasha gives his shoulder a quick squeeze, like she means to hearten him up. Really! He rolls his eyes, but says nothing and starts counting Thor’s steps to estimate distances. Who knows? This may be useful someday.

There are four corridors converging to a central spacious lounge, furnished to function as a shared leisure space, dining room, bar and kitchen. The colours are earthy, soothing, with sharp contrasting accents here and there to break the monotony. Leafy potted plants and paintings on the walls liven up the room and there is even a large fireplace surrounded with comfortable looking, plush sofas, fauteuils and ottomans. Loki likes the intimate quality of the place, so different from the blown up luxury in the palaces of Ásgarðr.

There is a large table in the dining area and three places are already occupied. Steve moves one of the chairs away to make place for Loki. It’s near a corner so Thor can better tend to Loki’s needs.

“Hello, everybody! Dig in, don’t be shy!” Tony cheerfully greets them.

Nat takes a seat next to Loki’s and Clint frowns at her. She only cocks a brow and mouths “what?” silently. He shrugs, pouts and pours himself some coffee.  

“What will you have, Loki? Midgardians eat pancakes in the morning here, also eggs, smoked meats, butter, cheeses, preserved fruit, honey... There’s toast! Would you have some _soll_ with honey?”

“I know of their habits and foods, Thor! ‘Tis not as I lived in a cave until now!” 

Loki isn't going to let Thor spoon-feed him, even if he loves warm, honeyed milk with broken toast in it. He checks the table to find something safer.

“Let me...” Nat says.

She butters a piece of toast, cuts it into bite sized squares and asks: “Jam, honey, cheese or ham?”

“Cheese would be fine, thank you.”

It’s the best choice, truly, because nothing is running and the morsels are safe to handle.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yes! With milk, please.”

Clint looks appalled, but he doesn't say anything. Tony smirks, Steve acts like nothing out of the ordinary happens, Bruce is assembling a very complicated sandwich and Thor looks dejected.

Nat stirs an instant hot chocolate mix into the warm milk, tucks a napkin under Loki’s tee-shirt collar and begins feeding him: one piece of toast, one sip of the cup. The scene looks surreal, like she does this on a daily basis; no crumbs falling, not a drop running astray. She even stops now and then to dab at Loki’s mouth, even if it isn't necessary.

Loki has the time of his life. He steals glimpses of the other Avengers, noting their reactions. He briefly thinks to tilt his head just a little too much, to catch the Widow’s fingers with his lips, just to see what happens, but he dismisses the thought immediately. That would be a prank to play on the Lady Sif and the Witless Triplets plus Thor, for they are old acquaintances and it would end in laughter, even if Sif would cuff him over the head... if she was fast enough. Natasha wouldn't take it kindly and he thinks only Stark would be amused.

He eats the last of the bread and Nat asks if he wants more or something else.

“Thank you, but no. I do not seem to have much of a desire for food these days... It was very gracious of you to help me, Agent Romanova. I am in your debt.” He speaks softly, but loud enough for anyone at the table to hear.

“I’ll hold you to that!” She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Loki notices Bruce’s worried glances directed at Thor. He looks and notices Thor’s clean, empty plate.

“You haven’t eaten anything, brother!” Loki exclaims in fake concern. “This is peculiar! Are you feeling faint?”            

Thor doesn't answer, but grabs a bread roll and bites it resentful. He can’t wrap his mind around what this display of kindness from the Black Widow and Loki’s meek and grateful manners may signify.

“Roast boar next time, buddy?” Tony asks.

“The choice of foods is just fine, Anthony. I only wish to keep it simple today.” Thor grumbles.

Nat decides the moment is too quiet and launches the bomb in a very unsubtle manner:

“You may all be glad to hear that Phil is alive and kicking. So it’s one crime less on Loki’s record. Please keep it to yourselves. Hydra still grows its heads back...”

Steve and Bruce are in shock. Clint looks way too guilty. Tony puts on a bitter smirk and claps his hands slowly. Thor’s reaction is priceless. He beams like a hundred suns and booms:

“Such wonderful news! We should prepare a feast in his honour! Did you hear that, Loki? The Son of Coul is alive and well!”

“Oh, joy!” Loki mutters. Like one life off the list counts...   


	10. One of the Many Uses of a Hammer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not... exactly what you think, hehe! No smut yet, even if an orgasm might be present ;-)  
> Still a slow burn, me hearties.   
> Ok, back to the summary: cramps, soothing the cramps, Thor healing magic again, major blunder again, really Thor?! Some brotherly banter somewhere along the ride and cameos with the Avengers.   
> Enjoy!   
> Tell me if you want me to keep it slow or speed it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the lovely comments. Thanks for giving a thought to my troubles. Please enjoy your holidays and laugh a lot! *blows kisses in all directions*

There’s a sudden cacophony of words in the lounge. Everybody asks questions, Nat and Clint can hardly answer all and Loki is getting a headache. They are too loud, almost like the Ǽsir in the banquet halls or mead-houses. He raises a hand to his forehead, but, alas! No fingers there to pinch the bridge of his nose or rub his tormented temples. Suddenly there is a weird feeling in his gut, like a claw gripping his insides, soon turning into a powerful cramp. He bends over with a little gasp, gathering his forearms over his belly. His breath accelerates as he presses his cuffs against the sickening pain, wishing it to go away. He feels the stream of blood coming out of him increasing and a wave of nausea almost makes him throw up the little he ate.

 Nat notices the movement with the corner of her eye and turns. She knows something’s wrong from Loki’s posture and even more distinct lack of colour.

“Cramps hit in?” She whispers in his ear.

Loki nods and tries to recompose himself. As soon as he straightens his back a grimace distorts his features and he shudders.

Nat stands and makes a halting gesture to the others. They stop talking and look at her questioningly.

“I think Loki needs rest!” She says, and nobody dares to disagree.

Thor jumps up from his seat, shuts up for once and starts pushing Loki’s chair towards their shared quarters.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” Nat says and goes to her room.

                                                                       *

Loki’s breath comes out ragged and he slumps again when they are out of sight.

“What’s wrong, Loki?” Thor asks, more than a little worried.

“You could say the wrath of Odin is upon me...” Loki answers in a small, faltering voice. “He must be laughing his breath out, the old hangman! His punishment becomes increasingly weighty.”

“What do you mean? Did he put other spells on you than what I know of?” Thor asks agitatedly.

Loki snorts. “Are you truly so dense? Do you know nothing of women’s lot?”

“Oh! I thought... You weren’t complaining before!”

“I was in no pain before, you brutish fool!” Loki snaps.

They enter Thor’s rooms and Natasha turns up right behind them.

“Are you bleeding more?” She asks and, when Loki nods, she continues. “You must change the pads more often, Thor. Bring on the large ones, the ones for the night. Fill this with hot water and place it on his belly. Loki, drink this!” She offers a small, round button and a glass of water.

“What is this?” Loki asks, not trusting the offering.

“Something to calm the cramps and ease the pain. Don’t worry, I’m not about to poison you. Not today.” She smiles.

“A small healing stone?” Thor asks.

“You may call it that. We call it a pill.” She turns back to Loki. “And, if this doesn’t work, drink a glass or two of vodka. Strong spirits lessen the blood flow. At least, it works for me... I’ll leave you to it. I haven’t had breakfast yet.” She says and leaves the room.

                                                                                  *

Thor takes Loki to the bathroom. He figured it will be easier and safer to change the pad there. He lifts Loki from the wheelchair, props him over one shoulder, pulls his bottoms down together with the underwear and gently sits Loki on the toilet. He peels off the used pad enclosing it in the new one’s plastic wrapper, like Natasha taught him, tosses the little package into the bin, then sticks the fresh pad to Loki’s underpants.

“Do you need me to wash you again?” He asks kindly, sad for the indignities and pains Loki must suffer.

“Later, please! I need to lie down.“ Loki answers with the slightest sigh.

Thor picks Loki up over his shoulder again, dresses him mindful of his cock, but doesn’t use the chair; he carries Loki to the bed.

 “I would try something else instead of the hot water flask, if you’d allow it. I used to do it for mother and several of her ladies in waiting when I was but a child. I stopped doing it later, because it became awkward.  I only kept doing it for mother, until she had no more need for it.” Thor says.

Loki turns on his side on the bed, bending his back and legs as much as his healing injuries let him. He mumbles: “Do as you wish, as long as you keep quiet.”

Thor glides onto the bed behind Loki. He pulls the blankets up over both of them, nestles closer without touching the other’s back and slowly slides his hand over Loki’s side until his opened palm is on his belly.

Loki frowns, but lets it happen and doesn’t say anything. It feels nice and it gets even better when Thor starts rubbing warm circles over his hurting abdomen. He feels the gentle seiðr in Thor’s hand soaking into his womb and calming the spasms and the pain. Even the blood slows to a dribble. He sighs in contentment and rights his body into a more relaxed position. He presses Thor’s chest with his shoulder now, but it feels too good to break the contact. Thor’s little finger rubs dangerously close to his groin, but Loki doesn’t mind, in fact he relishes in it and he barely resists purring like a feline.

“Better?” Thor asks and Loki doesn’t have to look to know the fool is smiling smugly.

“Now I know why the ladies of the Court favoured you so... and why people always called you for a hard birth or foaling... You do have your uses, you oaf.” Loki mumbles in a state of near bliss.      

 Thor almost chokes with happiness. His heart is swelling with something he doesn’t care to examine, foolish sentiment Loki would call it. The weight of the Trickster in his embrace, the feel of his relaxed, trusting body, the faint delicious scent, unmatched to anything or anybody, the soft mockery not hiding much the appreciation and maybe expressing gratitude in a familiar twisted way, everything so Loki, so unique, it makes him lightheaded and grateful to whatever fates that allowed this to happen, that gave him Loki back to hold and to care for, to get angry with and make angry in exchange, to laugh and to cry, to share memories, to just be together...  

He goes stiff with the realization and stops all motion. His heart beats faster and his mouth goes dry.

“I didn’t say you should stop...” Loki mutters, not pleased with the disruption.  

Thor swallows the knot in his throat and thinks of a distraction.

“How about I try healing you again? We are awake and you can guide me this time.”

“No!”

“Come now, Loki! Maybe I can heal you enough so you can walk on your own! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be pleased!” Thor insists.

“NO!” Loki shouts, turning his head and glaring at Thor for emphasis.

“You’d be allowed to bathe...” Thor drawls temptingly cocking an eyebrow. “I could massage you with fragrant oils after...”

Loki rolls his eyes and huffs. The silly lout has become devious and manipulative. Also very perceptive and he knows Loki too well. A fleeting image of muscled, golden arms and large but skilled hands kneading his sore flesh gives him the shivers. He could indulge himself a little, couldn’t he? He can’t get more monstrous and depraved than this...

“You will do as I say!” He warns.

“I swear!” Thor answers, as solemn as it were his coronation.

                                                                                  *

The only sounds in the lounge are the audio Jarvis provides and the random clink of cutlery. All eyes are on the big screen ever since the two visitors from outer space left the table.

“The best reality show ever!” Tony chuckles.

Steve is feeling uncomfortable. He knows Loki must be kept under surveillance and Thor can’t really be trusted not to give in to millennia old patterns and a sense of false safety, but he finds the methods intrusive and disrespectful.

“Do you have to show the footage like that? Can’t Jarvis just record and show us if there is anything suspicious?”

“Stevie, sweetheart, everything could be of relevance! Ask Natasha!” Tony says in a patronizing manner.

“It’s all right, Steve! They know they are under watch and they are used to be observed. Remember their Gatekeeper? Also, the throne of Odin must have some very interesting built-in devices. The one sitting on it can focus on any target within the world tree and watch.” Bruce chimes in.

“Still, they have almost no privacy! I’m glad at least you had the decency to stay away from the bathroom.” Steve grumbles.

“That would be me, Captain Sir!” Jarvis peeps. “Master Tony’s sense of decorum was never noticeable.”

“I swear I need a replacement for you, J! Your sense of independency becomes quite worrisome. Not to mention your utter lack of respect.” Tony chides.

“I look forward to retirement, Sir! When shall I start training my replacement?” The invisible butler asks brazenly.

Everybody laughs while Tony exasperatedly lifts his hands in the air.

                                                                                  *

“You could use Mjöllnir...” Loki ponders. “Her power to build, I mean. Bring her close and keep a hand on her head.”

Thor calls the hammer and sets her on the bed where she’s easy to reach. He lies on his back, hand on Mjöllnir and gives Loki a questioning look. There are sparks at his fingertips already.

“Now take my hand... Ow! The wrist, you dolt! Thank you! Try, if you can, to think _only_ of my wounds, of rebuilding tissue and skin and wish for it. Mjöllnir will understand your call and help you. “

Thor closes his eyes, trying to concentrate.

“Not yet, I’m not finished!” Loki scolds. “It will hurt, but I can take it. _Do not_ stop the magic flow until Mjöllnir does! She will know better than you, dunderhead, so we let her decide. Did I make myself understood?”

“Verily! I must concentrate only on my wish to heal you and let her break the spell, even if you squeal in pain.” Thor growls in a sinister way.  

“Oh, my! I have a feeling you are looking forward to this with enjoyment, brother! I should have known by now you do take pleasure in causing me hurts.” Loki mocks, an amused grin showing his teeth.

“’Tis an acquired taste, _baby brother_. Be honest for once and admit you seek it on purpose. I’m always ready to indulge.” Thor grins back.

Loki laughs sincerely for the first time since he was hurled to Miðgarðr in disgrace. The sound is, oh, so lovely to Thor’s ears. He didn’t hear it since before his ruined crowning and lost his hope to ever hear it again.

“Such a fine big brother! You spoil me rotten!” Loki says and Thor believes that maybe there is a trace of fondness beneath the honest amusement.

Loki takes in a deep breath, settles on his back as comfortably as he can and says: “You may start.”

Thor closes his eyes and does his best to picture Loki’s injuries. He wishes to see the damaged tissue restored, the wounds closed and the skin flawless again.

Mjöllnir hums under his tingling fingers and Thor feels seiðr streaming through him. He directs it easily towards Loki through his other hand; he is skilled in channelling the power of the hammer and of the elements. It seems an easy task until Loki gasps and starts trembling. Thor opens his eyes and looks over.

Loki shudders with the electrical assault on his body, eyes and lips shut tight. He breathes noisily through his nose and the sheen of perspiration builds on his forehead. He can’t stand the strain anymore and a small sound escapes, the tiniest whine.  

Thor knows this noise too well. It is the sound of Loki-in-too-much-pain-to-breathe. He and his friends often made fun of Loki because of it, until Volstagg fell on him from a tree, breaking three ribs in the younger prince. The little whine was all Loki uttered, so they laughed and thought he was putting on a show until they brought him to the healers and Eir, the head healer, gave them a piece of her mind. Thor never made fun of it again and forbade others to do so. Thunderously even.  

He closes his eyes again because the sight sent a jolt of desire through him. The hammer subtly changes its song into something lower, deeper, a hum of pleasure. Thor attempts hard to think only of healing, but uncalled for images break through anyway: damp pale skin, mussed up raven hair, furrowed black brows, heavy breathing... smooth, silky skin under his fingers, raspberry lips slightly parted, shining with lard or butter... scarcely there breasts with soft pointed nipples, supple but strong thighs, round, firm buttocks...  

“S-s-s-top!” Loki stutters and pants heavily. He didn’t bargain for this! There’s as much pleasure as pain now and it is far too much for his abused nerve endings. His mending sinews and skin are ablaze and his dual genitalia are hot, swollen and throbbing with need. He thrashes and tries to escape Thor’s grip on his wrist to no avail.

                                                                                  *

Lightning bolts cross the blue mist surrounding the bed on the flat screen and everything crackles and sizzles.

“Is that normal?” Bruce asks worriedly.

“Define normal with these two...” Clint mutters, a piece of bacon forgotten on its way to his mouth.

“Loki asked Thor to _stop_!” Steve says, alarmed with what’s happening.

“He distinctly asked him in advance not to break the spell.” Nat observes evenly.

“But... He struggles to escape!” Steve insists.

“He probably underestimated the pain... Jarvis, how are the readings?” Bruce asks.

“A bit confusing, if I may say so, but not life threatening.” The AI responds.

“What a shame...” Clint scoffs.

Tony winces. “Damn’ Legolas! You sure know how to hold a grudge!”

                                                                                  *

Loki stiffens and screams. Long, high pitched and pained. The spell breaks with the last note of the cry and the blue bubble bursts with a blinding flash.

Thor lets go of both hammer and wrist and turns to look at Loki with wide, scared eyes. His erection wilts away with every beat of his fretful heart.

Loki looks unconscious, limp, and there’s faint vapour rising from his clothes. He breathes, though, shallow and short gasps through his opened mouth. Thor yanks away the covers and frantically checks his body. He pulls the tee-shirt up and, lo and behold! All the cuts, burns and blisters are neatly closed, new, rosy skin marking the injured places. He unwraps the bandages off one mutilated hand and there’s also new flesh and skin, small pink stumps where the fingers should be. He throws his head back and laughs, relieved with the find. He looks at Loki’s face again and strokes his cheek tenderly.

“Loki! It is done.” He says with love in his eyes and smile.

The Trickster doesn’t react. His breathing is almost back to normal now, but he still looks passed out. Thor rubs his hands, then pats his cheeks, but Loki lies there without even the faintest twitch or flutter.

Thor frowns, checks his pulse, listens to his heartbeat and finds everything in order.

He looks up and asks the ceiling: “What’s wrong with him?”

“He is asleep, my prince!” Jarvis answers quietly.     


	11. Despicable Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butchering Norse Myths somewhat, followed by bathing beauties UST, ending in angst. How do I do it? Shoot me if I know! This chapter got completely out of control. Also, excuse Loki! He's very much out of sorts, what with the activated hormone bombardment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my darlings! It's an especially long chapter to make up for it. I hope you'll enjoy, because I worked on it like crazy. Sorry for any mistakes and for a very subjective point of view.

Thor leaves Loki to his heavy slumber and rejoins his friends in the lounge after making sure Jarvis will call him the moment his – yes, beloved, he knows it now – wakes.

The Avengers look at him with renewed respect and wonder.

“Is there any way you could teach us these, ah, healing techniques?” Bruce asks, because it would be revolutionary in the medical field and he’s seen too much suffering in the world.

“I can’t say for sure, dear friend. Gifted Midgardians could be taught to wield healing magic, I’m sure some already use it in an empiric way. But the matter would have to be addressed with the King and Ásgarðr’s High Council. They are against meddling with the newer Realms’ growth and I have witnessed calamitous consequences when it is done hastily and carelessly.” Thor answers.

“This is so ‘Star Trek’! But I can see where they’re coming from...” Tony says. “Look at all the good Prometheus did, gifting humankind with the fire...”

“I know not this name, but he must have been a Fire Giant, an Eld-Jötunn. They live in Muspellheimr, a very hot and dry realm, very much alike to your deserts, but with fire and molten rock spitting mountains in addition. Loki was injured fighting them...” Thor explains with a frown. “He must have fallen to his hands and knees after they melted the ground under his feet.” He ponders, looking at the flat screen showing Loki.

“Did the ravens tell you why they attacked?” Steve asks, ever the soldier.

“Loki left his weapon of choice, the Lævatein, as a pledge in their Queen’s hands, for trespassing when we were young of age and reckless of deed. We parted on a somewhat friendly manner, with promises of wergild and we kept our word. There has been peace for a long time, but Loki stole back his staff, kept under lock and key in the Queen’s vaults, in the guise of Odin. My father holds their King, Surtr, banished in a secret place for his crimes against many realms on Yggdrasil’s branches and their Queen, Sinmara, must have burst with rage...”      

 “What is this weapon exactly? Why did he leave it in the first place if he cared so much about it? You didn’t leave your hammer.” Clint barges in, all about business.

Thor flushes and looks down.

“We went on a diplomatic visit. I told you, we were very young, barely grown into manhood... I wasn’t given Mjöllnir yet. Loki built Lævatein himself. It looks like an unremarkable short staff, easy to carry stuck in one’s belt, but it can transform into many weapons in the hands of the wielder: long staff, spear, sword, double bladed or not, even a mace... Sinmara’s niece, Glut was visiting her aunt at the time and so did Járnsaxa, her Jötunn cousin. They were about our age, very good-looking. Glut was a dark skinned, red haired buxom beauty and Járnsaxa... well, was an ividja, a shape-shifter and seiðr wielder, small and slender, light blue skin, also redheaded, and I was very excited to meet a Jötunn, because we were forbidden trips to their world after the war. She was nothing I expected... Young people tend to join in company... In short, we infringed decency and...” He stops, red-faced and sulking.

“You knocked them up!” Tony snorts and sniggers.

The Thunderer doesn’t answer.

“You did? Both of them? Both of you?” Steve asks in consternation.   

“I have a son from Járnsaxa, Magni, and Loki has twin daughters with Glut, Einmyria and Eisa. We were never allowed to see them, but Heimdall watches over them and mother used to visit often. We provide well for them, they lack for nothing.” Thor says, and it is sadness and shame enveloping his words.

“Except for a father...” Tony mutters and purses his lips. This hurts on a personal level. He goes to fix himself a drink.

 Clint and Natasha exchange knowing glances. They don’t remember much of their parents. At least the children have their mothers and loving families...

“This is a cruel thing to do! I mean, the kids should meet you, know you. They had no blame in this!” Steve still can’t get his head around the problem.

“We hope that, when they come of age, they will be allowed to visit Ásgarðr...” Thor says.

“Our myths mention other children too...” Bruce chimes in.

“Loki has another pair of twins, sons, Váli and Narfi. It was a political marriage to one of Vannaheimr’s princesses, Sigyn, but, in time, she had enough of his blatant unfaithfulness and was granted parting. She re-married since, to a captain of the Einherjahr, our father’s guards, named Theoric. Good man, fine warrior; he cares for the twins as much as Loki himself. We have no other children; your myths are highly embellished...”

“So, the eight legged horse...?” Clint starts.

“Sleipnir, father’s war steed! Loki helped with the foaling and he fed the feeble youngling juice from Iðunn’s apples. He might have added a spell... That horse is uncanny! But, even if Loki can shape shift, that story is a malicious lie!” Thor declares, frowning warningly.

“Then, I suppose, the cross-dressing story isn’t true either.” Nat smiles impishly.

Thor sighs. “That one... is true.” He mumbles. “I still can’t believe I was distressed enough to yield to that masquerade... It worked, though.” He shrugs and smiles lopsided.

Bruce doesn’t do much to hide his smile, Tony giggles, Steve shakes his head in disbelief and Clint snorts.

“Your brother has the wildest ideas, doesn’t he?” Nat says with a grin.

“He is not...” Thor stops because his friends already know. He feels like the Lady Natasha tried to challenge him and he almost fell for it. Well, two can play this game. “I forgot to thank you for your most valuable help with Loki, especially that you aren’t very fond of him. I’m deeply in your debt, my dear lady.”

“Don’t mention it! I’m glad to be of help and I don’t have as many hard feelings for Loki as others do. I didn’t take his threats seriously. He only wanted to frighten and intimidate me, to prove his superiority to an ant. I find him intriguing and I’d like to know him better,” she says, but Thor isn’t convinced he can trust her to be completely honest, no more than he trusts Loki.

Clint huffs. “You’d better watch your steps, Tasha. I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to break your neck like a twig if it was in his best interest.”

“Maybe, maybe not. He doesn’t hit me as truly evil, not after all the stories Thor told us and his recent outburst. My guess is that he’s a very bitter and disappointed individual who thinks he has no one to rely on. Add bits of mental disorder there...” Nat says pensively.

Thor doesn’t protest, like he did to Bruce’s ‘bag of cats’ back on the helicarrier. He suspects his friends are not far from the truth and they don’t seem to despise Loki for it, like people on Ásgarðr do. Madness is shameful in the eyes of his people; sick-in-the-head people are kept hidden and seldom spoken of, even with Frigga and the healers trying for ages to change that. 

“I’d still love to see you in a dress, Bam-Bam!” Tony shouts cheerfully because he’s had quite enough of angsty and sombre. Not favouring a good digestion, these moods. 

Thor suddenly gets distracted. He watches the screen intently and they all turn to see what caught his attention.

                                                                                  *

Loki squirms under his covers. He rubs his feet together and on the mattress. His movements become more urgent and he also tries to scratch his chest. He wakes with an impatient whimper and looks around cheesed off. Everything, well, almost, crawls like he disturbed an anthill. He looks at his hands and understands. His previously wounded skin is renewed and pink, but the scabs still stick to it and itch insufferably. He brings himself up in a sitting position and, hard as he may try, can’t stop grating random spots with the metal cuffs.

“Thor, you blithering idiot! I need a bath!” He yells. He knows for sure the majestic oaf can hear him.

“I’d watch my tongue if I were in your place, Loki!” the answer booms through Jarvis’ loudspeakers.

Ah! So the artificial butler opened communication both ways. Loki grins.

“Hurry up then, so I don’t have the time to insult you more in front of your oh-so-cherished companions!” He sneers while scratching at his knees through the covers.

The door opens and Thor shouts at him.

“Stop that this instant or you’ll break your skin anew and I’ll have to bake you with Mjöllnir again!” 

Loki shudders. He isn’t sure at all whether he hates or relishes the memory. Best not to think of it much. He growls in annoyance when the blasted hammer hums in anticipation on the night stand. She must be bored out of her magic mind with the peaceful break and lusts for her mate to put her to some use. _Lusts_... _mate_... Such improper wording! Loki curses inwardly at his filthy mind providing nothing but useless, tormenting thoughts.  

In the meantime Thor is making noise in the bathroom and, by the sound of it, he started the water running and rattles things around. Loki wants a bath with all his little black heart, he needs it so bad, but the embarrassment crushes him. He thinks he should have become accustomed to Thor’s gaze and touch by now...

“Damn!” he grumbles.

“What?” Thor shouts from the bathroom.

“Nothing!” Loki yells back.

He tests his knees and turns on his bottom to move his legs over the edge of the bed. Everything pulls and pops, but it’s easier than he imagined. Now, lifting his arse off the bed is not something he manages on his own. His muscles scream from disuse and he gives up with a grimace and huff. He notices Thor watching him from the door frame, thick arms crossed over his – fuck! – naked, broad, muscled chest, one shoulder propped on the frame, looking smug.

“Enjoying the view, _brother_?” Loki spits.

Thor sighs and approaches.

“I didn’t want to offend you by offering help that isn’t asked for.”

“Ooooh! So considerate as of late! We should arrange group trips in the future, so all Ǽsir can take lessons in manners on Miðgarðr!” Loki mocks to hide his shame. His grin was always his best mask.

“It seems you have very much to learn yourself!” Thor retorts and grabs Loki’s arms.

He pulls and lifts a grunting Loki on his feet. The Trickster wobbles and shakes, but holds his stance.

“Try to walk?” Thor asks, not letting go.

Loki nods and, step by painful step, follows the Thunderer, who is advancing backwards toward the bathroom. It’s awkward without toes, kind of a shuffling and his knees buckle more than once, but the big, dear fool isn’t letting him fall...

“Need to use the loo?”

“It would be for the best...” Loki answers, raises his arms and leans over Thor’s left shoulder in a by now familiar way.

Repetition made it less uncomfortable for both of them and, after Loki’s bare bottom is settled, Thor crouches and takes the pants and boxers completely off. He does the same with the socks and unfurls the bandages. Loki’s soles are pink and soft as a newborn’s, except for brown and white scabs, coming off when he picks at them with his nails.

“Stop that!” Loki squeals and pulls his foot from Thor’s grasp.

“Some things never change, eh?” Thor laughs, remembering past tickle fights.

He helps Loki out of the tee-shirt and gets rid of the remaining bandages. Loki starts scratching at his chest with the metal wristlets again. Thor bats his hands away. He avoids looking too long at the crumpled areolas and pebbled nipples. Is he cold? The room is warm and steamy. Jötnar can’t be cold, can they?

“They itch...” Loki whimpers like an impatient child.

“Leave them be! I’ll scrub them off in the tub! Are you done here?”

“Yes, but I’m still bleeding some...”

“I’ll rinse you after the bath.” Thor says and takes his own pants off.

Loki’s eyes widen. He swallows. He is familiar with the sight, but they are so close and will get closer. Also, the black boxers are nothing like their usual underwear. They are too low on the hips, too short and waaay too clingy.  

“Is something wrong?” Thor asks with a frown.

“How about everything?!” Loki barks. Let the boor believe what he will.

Thor sighs. At least Loki will be in a better mood soon. He loves bathing and Thor found some of his favourite flavours among the numberless products humans like to use.

“Do you wish to walk or to be carried?”

“Definitely walk!” Loki snaps.

Thor helps him up, but this time they have to go side by side, so Loki can climb into the tub. The Trickster throws an arm around Thor’s neck, holding on with his bent elbow, and the Thunderer clasps him around his back, right under a smooth armpit. Their sides are pressed together and it is sweet torment, so much skin on skin, one of Loki’s miniature breasts half squished between them. Thor sweats profusely, in spite of Loki’s coolness and grabs the wrist around his neck. His fingers maybe pressing a little too hard, but Loki says nothing, concentrating on reaching the tub.

There is a large floor built-in tub in the communal bathroom, Anthony calls it a Jacuzzi, but the ones in their private chambers are smaller, large enough for two people, but different, above the floor, still lavish enough, even if they aren’t gold, like home... Well, Ásgarðr doesn’t feel so much like home any more...

Loki lifts a leg and tries to hoist himself into the tub, but it’s still too much for his weakened muscles. Thor picks him up under the knees and sets him down gently into the scented, foamy water. He has to kneel quickly, to hide behind the tub, because he is half hard already and Loki’s almost moan when he went limp in the water made his cock jolt.

“Norns! I’d trade this for Valhöll any time! A scented bath and a book, maybe a glass of fine Elven wine...” Loki mumbles, eyes closed.

Thor chuckles. “Anthony has a nice choice of drinks, but I remember wine is not recommended during the blood days. You can read after bathing. I can’t kneel on this towel all day. Come, give me your hand and dunk your hair.”

Loki does and Thor is enthralled with that long neck, curving like a swan’s beneath the sharp jaw, and the nipples emerging from under the frothy surface, glassy bubbles popping around them. They look smooth and soft again, from the warm water.

Loki straightens up and rubs away the water running into his eyes. Thor comes back from his trance and picks two bottles of shampoo for Loki to choose.  

“Anything will do, Thor. Just no patchouli, please! You know it makes me sneeze.”

“Worry not, I don’t favour it either. How about... mint-lemon?”

“Excellent!” Loki says and leans back in the tub, holding his head up for Thor to have access everywhere on his skull.

Loki must admit the otherwise brutish dolt is a natural with his long, strong fingers. He lathers Loki’s hair and then massages his scalp just perfectly, scratching gently everywhere, rubbing behind the ears, cleaning the ear shells too, rubbing the sore muscles in the back of his neck until Loki is all mushy, purring like a happy cat. Rinse and repeat.

Thor grins like a dork seeing Loki so tranquil and blissful. He lengthens the handling until his fingertips are wrinkled and Loki is slowly sliding down.

“No sleeping in the bath!” He booms, startling the Trickster who shoots him a dirty glare.

“Knucklehead!”

“Rascal!” Thor shoots right back.

Loki snorts. “You don’t want to start that!” He _always_ beats Thor at calling names and throwing insults; everyone else too, for that matter.

He dips his head for Thor to rinse once more. The dark mane spills like ink in the water. Thor is glad it wasn’t burned off.

“The Lady Darcy counselled the usage of a hair mask to enhance the appearance of the hair and ease combing...”

Loki is intrigued. He had hair trouble his entire life because it is naturally curly and hard to tame.

“I’ll work this into your hair and leave it there until I help you with the rest.” Thor explains. “It is truly wondrous. Have you seen mine?”

Loki must acknowledge he has admired the lush, fluid gold spilling on Thor’s shoulders as of late and wonders when did the Stormbringer become so self aware. They use fragrant oils on Ásgarðr, but Thor usually dismisses the practise as womanly. Fandrall and Loki were often the target of Thor’s and Volstagg’s jibes.

Thor gathers Loki’s hair on top of his head when he is done and takes the stopper out to drain the tub. He picks up a loofah and applies a creamy liquid soap onto it and starts scrubbing Loki’s shoulders. He continues with the neck, the arms, softer on the chest, works down Loki’s stomach then asks him to bend so he can rub his back. He tries hard to disconnect himself, but the beauty of the lean, supple body becoming flushed under his hands can’t be overlooked. The water is almost drained, exposing long legs with slender ankles and calves, bony knees and strong thighs. Thor finds even Sif’s legs lacking by comparison.

Loki’s skin tingles and finally breathes. It’s lovely to be squeaky clean once more. Before all the water is out, he carefully tucks his twitching cock between his thighs. He keeps his hand over it while Thor scrubs first one leg, then the other. It’s hard work to keep uninterested with all the tender care he is subjected to. He wouldn’t give a rat’s arse if this wasn’t Thor, he would even proudly display his arousal if it was some random maiden or even other men in the communal bath houses. He used to bask in the appreciation and envy before the One-Eyed bastard cursed him. It’s just him and Thor now and how humiliating is this?

“You have to stand now so I can finish...” Thor says and why is he looking demure?

He lifts Loki with some trouble because he is slippery now and the Liesmith is glad their chests are pressed together, for his shame is obscured to Thor’s line of vision. He turns swiftly, too quick, and almost tumbles. He props his palms on the wall and steadies himself.

Thor doesn’t comment and adjusts the shower. He rubs the soapy sponge over the faultless mounds of Loki’s backside, swallowing hard when they bounce slightly with the motion, following the way they dip under pressure and how Loki tightens them when he runs the sponge along the cleft.         

“That would be enough! I sat in the water long enough to be clean. Rinse the suds and let’s be over this.” Loki says and his words sound a bit strained.

Thor stands now and counters: “I wash your privates every time you use the loo! What’s wrong with now?!”

“That’s more washing than one really needs, wouldn’t you say?!” Loki retorts. “I remember you and your disgusting friends skipping bathing for days when gone hunting! Except for Fandrall and Sif...” he emends. “Just point the shower up between my legs after you rinse the rest and be done!”

“I don’t understand...” Thor mumbles, quite disgruntled with Loki’s contrary behaviour.

“You don’t need to! Just humour me already!”

Thor rinses Loki’s hair to spill the nourishing mask off and lets the clean water wash over Loki’s body. He is perversely happy he can get himself drunk on the view and tries to ignore the dull ache in his balls. He watches the water running over pale skin, speckled here and there with tiny dark moles, over the mounds and valleys of Loki’s lithe but strong body and stifles a longing sigh almost making it past his lips. He does as asked and points the warm spurt upwards, between Loki’s thighs.

Loki jolts in surprise and makes a small shrieking sound, tensing for a heartbeat.

Thor suddenly comprehends. He stops the water and hangs the shower head on its stand. He takes his oversized, fluffy bathing gown and holds it for Loki to put his arms through, one by one. He overlaps the front halves and fastens the cord, all from behind, and places the hood over the wet black tresses.

Loki is still supporting himself on the tiled wall, so Thor takes hold of his waist and says quietly: “Turn now and hold on to my shoulders to step out of the tub.”

Loki does, slightly hunched, and avoids looking the Thunderer in the eyes. Thor holds him up sidewise and leads him out of the bathroom, towards the bed. Loki sits, head hanging, hands resting in his lap. Thor crouches in front of him, elbows on his knees.

“Look at me!” he asks gently.

Loki’s wet, clumped together lashes flutter, but he doesn’t comply.

“Loki, please! There’s no reason to be ashamed...”

The Trickster’s head snaps up and he glares.

“Oh, do shut up! You have no idea!” he shouts.

“I know! I can’t even fathom what you’re going through, but please, trust me with this!”

“No! Don’t even try to sugar coat it! I am disgusting, an abomination, a... a freak! Odin should have killed me before removing the spell that hid my monstrous nature! How can he be so cruel? How?! This is even worse than telling me my birthright was to die, abandoned on a frozen rock, that he saved me out of pity! How is this pity?! He should have shown mercy by cutting my throat then and there!”

He can speak no more, sobs chocking him. Tears are streaming on his flushed cheeks and he shivers with anger and hurt.

Thor is appalled. He jumps to sit on the bed and hugs Loki to his chest. Loki pushes at him weakly to make him let go, but Thor won’t have it.

 “I care not what he told you! I care not what you are! We’ve known each other our entire lives and you are no monster, Loki!”

“You are blinded by sentiment! I’ll show you the real me! I killed her, Thor! Not the Kurse, not Malekith, it was I! I thought to make him get lost in the palace! He didn’t trust me enough to set me free from my cell, so I believed he wouldn’t trust me with directions! I sent him to the left and he went! I didn’t worry too much then; I thought the royal chambers would be empty, or, at least, well guarded! See? This is the fiend you protect and care for! Call Mjöllnir, end me already!”

Thor is in shock, but not for long.

“You said it yourself: you couldn’t have known! Besides, he was attracted to the Aether; he would have followed it in any case! Stop blaming yourself!”

Loki is a mess. He yells and cries and he’s lost every ounce of dignity, his eyes red and puffy, his face wet with tears and snot.

“Aren’t there enough other things to blame me for, even if you deny this? Are you going to close your eyes to the harm I’ve done to you, your friends and your favourite realm? You promised, Thor! You promised to kill me when I betrayed you again! Where’s your honour?!”

 Thor shakes him and yells back: “I only wanted to scare you, to make you see reason, to bring you back to reality, to test your heart, to hurt you back... I don’t even know! I never meant to make good on that promise! I could never...! I love you, you insane fool! I love you...” he whispers the last words, tears falling from his eyes too, cupping Loki’s nape and bringing their foreheads together in an old, well-known way.   


	12. An Old Man and a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about Odin (you know who you are). There you go!  
> Sexy massage time.  
> Nat knows! Well, that's not actually surprising...  
> Tony is a decent guy after all. He only hides it at all costs.  
> Clint... ehehe! You'll see! *wiggles brows*  
> Bruce is upside down because of reasons...  
> Steve has such a big heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be able to write more for you, me lovelies, because you warm my heart! Please forgive me for the long hiatuses! *hugs you all* And thanks to all the beautiful minds in this fandom regaling us with incredibly well written stories!  
> This is, as usual, un-beta-ed and I'm of not English up-bringing. Excuse my mistakes and point them out so I can improve.

There’s silence in the lounge, except for the audio Jarvis provides.

Bruce weeps unashamedly and does nothing to hide it. He knows, oh how well he knows how it feels! And he tried too, but the other one inside of him won’t let him...

Natasha is stone-faced, but anyone who knows her recognizes this as a sign of distress.

Steve bites his lip and his eyes are suspiciously glossy.  

Tony shakes his head, sighs and turns away from the screen. He goes to Steve to pat and squeeze his shoulder, like it was Cap’s personal grief and he needs comfort. He goes to Bruce next and rubs his back. He stops and thinks how silly this is, how he actually needed the reassurance himself and went to give it to them instead. 

Nat hugs herself and looks at nothing...

And Clint... Clint feels guilty. He knows now this isn’t some show Loki pulls. He didn’t need to tell Thor and implicitly all of them that he started the events leading to Frigga’s death because there were no witnesses.

He’s practically begging to get himself punished, killed even.

He tried to play the good king and protect the Nine Realms because he thought that was what his mother would have wished. He probably expected his former allies to hunt him down and bring ruin to the Nine Realms, so he put things in motion, planning ahead with that brilliant mind of his.

He may have toyed with the idea of ruling Earth, but Clint can see the flaws in that plan clearly now and wonders if they were planted there purposely. Anyone with a brain could see there was no way those alien monsters would have relinquished Earth to Loki. They used him and he played along, keeping a carefully crafted mask, having every ending covered, except for underestimating the Hulk. If he knew, he could have used magic, but ‘his little Hawk’ didn’t know everything about the Hulk to give detailed info.

Of course, people were killed, but Loki, like Thor, grew up in a warrior culture, very much at ease with inherent loss of lives during wars, where compassion isn’t the first quality sought in a man. They grieve their dead feasting, for fuck’s sake! Odin was ready to sacrifice his realm, his people, his own family, if it meant they died honourably in battle! And that was the man who raised Loki! He must have found casualties a small price to pay to keep his deception covered, to fool his allies better.

At least Thor changed when he was banished... Who’s to say Loki can’t change too? Not Clint. Not anymore. But he won’t make it effortless either. The mad bastard played a nasty trick on him and he’s not that easily softened.

Nat must be able to read minds, because she’s out of her stupor and looks at him sharply. A small smile tugs one corner of her mouth up. Clint huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Jarvis, cut!” Tony says and goes for the bar again.

                                                                                  *

Heimdall decides not to repeat to his king all that’s been spoken. If Odin was on the throne, he may have listened himself, but as time passes by and nothing happens, the Gatekeeper calls a guard to order dinner for him... and a cask of ale.

“Ask Lord Tyr if he would join me!” He tells the guard and smiles looking at his ancient _hnefatafl_ game.

                                                                                  *

Loki ordered a golden statue of Frigga while he held the throne in Odin’s guise. He drew the sketch himself. It’s as large as life and sitting on her favourite bench in her garden, among sweet-smelling blooms. Her hands rest in her lap and her face is dreamy and smiling lovingly. _Sol_ warms the metal enough to give her the illusion of life.

Odin is seated on the bench beside her, holding an arm around the statue’s waist.

“I know you think me cruel and you don’t approve, my love, but that boy is sick and I see no better way to help... Miðgarðr helped Thor, so maybe it might help Loki too. Who knows, truly? He might still be the doom of the Nine Realms... You never told me all that you saw at your loom.”

He sighs and listens to the leaves whisper in the light breeze.

“Yes, I know, you told me the future isn’t linear, I do remember. I’m old, but not forgetful yet! I remember you telling me that even one step, one decision favoured instead of another can bring spectacular changes... The powers of _völva_ are often limited at the visions of only one possible future. You told me many things didn’t come true and there was still hope... I wish I had your optimism, my heart... But look at us now!”

A lonely tear runs from his one sad eye.

“I wish I had your wise counsel again. I didn’t always heed your words, I know, but now half of my heart is missing and the other is torn to pieces...”

A little pause and a chuckle later: “No, I don’t think getting married again is a good idea! The aggravation would push me into the Odinsleep more often than not! And who would put up with me the way you did?”

He pats her hands and gives her golden temple a kiss.

“Fret not, queen of my heart, I’ll always think of what you would say... Thank you for being so patient with an old fool... I’ll see you again soon.”

He stands and walks away with slightly slumped shoulders, like the aged and tired man he is.

Young Baldur silently cries his eyes out watching from behind an old, thick tree.

                                                                                  *

Natasha’s gears are turning fast and she hurries along the corridor leading to Thor’s quarters. She knocks at the door and waits. This isn’t the time to barge in.

“Agent Romanov is at the door, Prince Thor!” Jarvis says.

“Give me a moment!” Thor answers and goes to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water and retrieve his sweatpants. When he enters the bedroom, he asks Loki if he’s all right with allowing the visit.

“As long as it is only her... ” Loki answers and tries to dry his face with the sleeves.

Thor takes a tissue from the box on the nightstand and helps Loki blow his nose.

“Tell her she is welcome!” He instructs the ubiquitous butler.

                                                                                  *

Nat comes in, slowly but determinedly. She joins them, sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Thor.

“Tony stopped the feed. Jarvis will report only if he believes something dangerous may happen.” She states in a matter-of-fact way.

“Dangerous to whom?” Loki asks with a smile that’s not a true one, but a sad caricature.

 “To anyone in the Tower, city, country...” she shrugs.

“You will still keep records, won’t you, Jarvis?” Thor asks looking at the ceiling.

“I shall cut anything that’s irrelevant to the team’s interests and erase it. Master Tony changed the protocols for the time being. I would try to live up to his trust, my Princes.”

Thor looks offended and seems to have a harsh retort on his tongue, but Nat puts a hand on his arm and looks him in the eyes with a warning.

“Stark trusts you with his life, but we all know it’s hard to choose...” She says and Thor looks away pouting.

“Words are all I have now...” Loki murmurs bitterly.

“And we all know how damaging they can be.” Nat finishes the sentence. “I’ll have to warn you, though, that Jarvis has enough data to determine if you are lying.” She doesn’t mention and neither does Jarvis that this isn’t as accurate as they would like.

“Ymir’s guts! How can I gain control over you when I obviously can’t even control myself?!” Loki exclaims, his exasperation written clearly over his features.

“You’ll have to get used to your new hormone levels. Once you get there, it will be easier. Not to control us, of course.” She adds with a smirk.

Loki’s lips twitch minutely. That in itself is an achievement, what with Loki’s earlier outburst. Nat mentally pats herself on the shoulder. Time to take advantage of the moment and make Loki relax.

“Your skin seems in need of nourishment.” She asserts and goes to the bathroom.

She returns with a large, thick towel and a bottle of body lotion. She spreads the towel on the free side of the bed and says: “Take that off and lie on your front. Massage time!”

Thor frowns.

“Problem?” Nat asks with a raised brow.  

“You don’t need to do that, my Lady! I can very well take care of Loki on my own.” Thor answers as politely as he can.

“I suppose you can, but you don’t seem to know much of skin care, do you? You may assist so you can do it properly in the future.” She says and Thor feels like a scolded school boy.

In the mean time Loki managed to get out of the robe and roll on his belly over the towel. Even if he’s uneasy, his skin feels dry and tight, on the verge of bursting over his bones. Thor helps with a pillow under his shoulders, so his neck doesn’t have to be twisted to one side to breathe.

Nat grins at the sight of Loki’s unruly, curly hair. It is half dry and all glossy ringlets surrounding his head. She parts it gently to expose the back of his neck. Loki flinches, but doesn’t move or say anything. She squeezes a fat dollop out of the plastic bottle and rubs it in her palms, then starts the massage. She rubs the lotion in, pinching and kneading the skin and muscles, feeling how Loki relaxes bit by bit. She pushes her thumbs in all the right pressure points she learned, between muscle fascicles and bones. When she reaches the small of his back Loki half hums, half moans, already pliant under her expert hands. She slides her hands back up and over his shoulders, stopping for another squirt from the bottle and starts kneading a limp arm.

Her eyes wander over at Thor. He sits there unmoving, watching her hands working. He seems in a trance of sorts and his eyes sparkle with something she knows well. It’s _hunger_. Oh! So the tension between them, the arousal, didn’t just happen magically... Literally! Not some weird side effect of clumsy spells, but real _want_. Oooh! This is so... interesting! She feels like a cat at the sight of a brightly coloured ball of yarn. It has to be unravelled!

“Thor!” She startles the Thunderer. “You could work on the other arm!”

Loki tenses under her fingers and Thor looks like she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

If Nat had a tail, it would whip in excitement. She hands Thor the bottle and continues on her side. His hands tremble just faintly, but now she knows what to look for.

                                                                                  *

Loki knows Thor did this before and, if his friends weren’t only trying to flatter him, he is good at it. He never personally partook, preferring his personal servants. He thinks he may have avoided it on purpose, unconsciously having a sense of dread for the intimate touch.

The Thunderer starts by rubbing the pleasantly perfumed lotion over the Trickster’s skin, then mirroring the Little Spider’s techniques. He is as skilled as she is and it feels even better given his bigger hands and longer fingers. Loki fondly remembers them joking that the only bodily trait they share are their hands and feet, even if Loki’s are a tad slimmer and bonier.

Thor’s hands are gentle and warm. He applies just the right pressure, not squashing the flesh, even if he could. Nat, on the other side, feels like seducing him with subtle pressure on places he never thought sensitive. His body starts feeling light and floating.

He tries to pull back when she takes his palm.

“Don’t you find them disgusting?” He asks softly, ashamed with the stumps.

“They are actually adorable, like babies’ little thumbs.” She answers.

Thor hums in approval. “There’s nothing disgusting about you, little b... Sorry, the power of habit.”     

Loki snorts. “That’s rich, coming from you. I’m a Jötunn, a _seiðmaðr_ , _argr_ by definition... should I add more disgusting features?”

“I don’t understand all the words...” Natasha chimes in, leaving the hand and moving closer to Loki’s feet.

“Sorcerer and unmanly.” Loki provides in a flat voice.

“Isn’t Odin a powerful sorcerer and half Jötunn himself? He was venerated as the God of Magic thousand and some years ago...” She says, a bit bemused.

“He is, but who would dare challenge the All-father, the most powerful being in the Nine Realms?” Loki answers bitterly.

“It’s all about how you use your powers, Loki!” Thor reproaches, moving to the foot on his side.

“Oh, please! Let us not start on Odin’s _honourable_ ways! Your father is the most devious and cold hearted being I ever met! A liar and a thief! I only learned from the best.” Loki says disdainfully.

“He is your father too, no matter how much you reject it. He did his best to care for all his children equally, even those begotten out of the bonds of marriage. He raised them in court, gave them rank and purpose according to their inclinations and desires and always supported them. You can’t deny that!” Thor says, trying to keep calm.

“I wonder what would have happened if they didn’t match his plans... Banishment? Powers taken away?” Loki says mockingly.

“He changed... One may lose patience and clearness of mind with old age and the harsh blows of the Fates...” The Thunderer mutters.

“I beg to differ. He _never_ changed. He only tamed it down because of Frigga. She would step in and put a harness to his vile temper when he would cross the line. I can’t even envision what he would have done with me if it wasn’t for her.”

“Maybe marry you to one of his children for a lasting peace with Jötunheimr?” Nat throws the bomb in.

Both Thor and Loki freeze at that and look at her wide eyed. The thought never crossed their minds. They rather imagined Loki was trained to be the puppet king of Jötunheimr for the same purpose... but marriage? It makes sense though, considering Bestla...

Loki starts laughing. “No! That’s preposterous! They wouldn’t have raised me as their son if that were the case! Also, I was married to Sigyn for different political reasons.”

“As you said, maybe Frigga intervened and forced a change in his plans...” Nat says, kneading his calf.

Thor remains silent. He means to ask Heimdall at the first opportunity. He concentrates back on the leg he handles.

Loki jolts and giggles when they reach the backs of his knees. They’re even more ticklish than his feet. Nat snorts and Thor grins. She runs the backs of her fingers over the thin, sensitive skin with visible purple and blue veins underneath, and makes Loki squirm and yell.

“Stop that, you wicked woman!” He screams between peals of laughter. 

Nat ducks a thrashing heel and chuckles. Thor watches Loki’s wiggling buttocks and swallows. He presses a firm hand on Loki’s thigh.

“Lie still, you shameless worm! We have a lady present.”

“Then make her stop!” Loki yelps.

Nat chuckles. “Ok, ok! I’ll stop! But it’s good to know you’re ticklish; useful in close combat.”

“I doubt it will ever come to that between us, little Spider.” Loki huffs.

“I’d like to give it a friendly try when you’re fully recovered. Don’t you guys do a lot of physical exercise?” She asks while she and Thor massage upwards.

“We do and we hone our skills in the sparring rings. I wouldn’t challenge Loki if I were you, my Lady. It would be an inequitable fight, even if you are a strong and capable warrior.” Thor warns.

“I’m also tough, or so they say. I think I can handle it.” She smiles.

Loki doesn’t answer. He isn’t willing to picture the future. He is also distracted by how their fingers slide over his thighs, especially the sensitive inner sides, so close to...

Nat squirts more cream into her palms and playfully smacks Loki’s butt.

“Do you mind?!” He yells in indignation.

“What? You definitely deserve a good spanking!” She laughs.

“I’m not a child, human! I demand you show some respect! Stop slapping my bottom!”

“It’s all in good fun, Loki!” Thor admonishes. “Here, let me!”

“You stay away too, you oaf! I demand you help me dress without delay!” Loki shouts, propping himself up on his elbows, all red faced.

“We still need to work up your front!” Nat observes.

“I shall allow no more! Would you hurry, Thor?”

“Don’t be absurd! Your skin needs it! Thor will do your legs, okay? After he pulls your boxers on.” Nat says.

Loki is conflicted but he lets Thor draw the accursed item over his legs and lifts his hips to give better access. Hopefully the pad will cover up his embarrassing hardness that failed to flag down, what with all the pleasurable attention he got. He starts turning over but notices the pad does nothing to hide the tent in the underwear. He swallows and looks pleadingly at Natasha, hoping she will read his mind like she does for a habit. He slowly straightens the leg he bent to cover up his crotch and looks pointedly at it. Thank all the powers that be! She follows his gaze and her brows twitch.

She looks Loki in the eyes and pulls the discarded robe over his middle in a thick bunch. He feels relieved and safe to lie on his back now.

Thor could only see Nat’s face and Loki’s back until he’s settled, but he saw where her eyes wandered and understood exactly why she covered Loki.

He misinterprets the reason of Loki’s arousal and jealousy twists his guts. But how can he hold it against Loki? The Lady Natasha is a very attractive woman and he himself admired her delicious form. Any man with sound eyes would! And her little skilful hands running all over Loki’s body... No wonder she awakened his brother’s desire... It doesn’t hurt less, though, and Thor is ashamed it does. It shouldn’t... It‘s wrong and perverse. He feels dirty, revolting and he hates himself.

“Mind if I touch your chest, or would you rather have Thor do it?” She asks.

“Not at all! That is, if you don’t mind it either...” Loki says quickly. _‘Not Thor! Not again! Not now!’_ His brain stammers.

Thor seethes, but it’s all for the better. Touching Loki is difficult as it is already. Stroking those lovely little breasts, beautiful small nipples, feeling them shifting under his fingers again would be unbearable. His cock stirs at the thought only. He feels damned because he will have to bathe Loki again and again until his fingers will grow enough to be useful. This will end in disaster...

“You know, many people here would kill for skin like yours. I mean, humans grow hair literally everywhere and some go through hell to get rid of it.” Nat mutters while creaming his upper chest.

“I fear they would abhor my true skin...” Loki says, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“Nonsense! I’ll have you watch ’Avatar’. It’s about blue people called Na’vi; very popular movie. They’d go wild about you.” She says.

“ _I_ saw it! The Lady Darcy insisted it was crucial for me to get knowledgeable in the matters of, ah... pop culture.” Thor says.

“Good choice! It’s actually an allegory about... Why don’t we all watch the extended version this evening? Would you two care for a movie night?” Nat asks.

“This would be a wonderful pastime! We would be honoured to partake, wouldn’t we?” Thor says, enthusiastically kneading Loki’s thighs.

“I feel... disinclined to share your eagerness. I would ask the others first...” Loki mumbles, quite distracted with Nat’s hands doing lovely things to his breasts.

She obviously knows how to handle these things, seeing how well endowed she is in that regard. He kind of envies her. His own look more like the tiny buds showing a little girl’s passage into her teens. If not for his muscles there, he would be downright flat... Odin’s beard! What is he even thinking?! He’s not a woman and certainly doesn’t wish to look like one!

His train of thought is interrupted when Thor stops abruptly and declares he’s off to wash his hands.

“I’ll take care of the others. You just show up and try to have a good time.” Nat says and pulls Loki up sitting.

She helps him back into the thick robe. It is a little wet, but Loki feels much better covered up.

She smiles and tilts her head. “Stop slicking your hair back so severely. It’s lovely like this and makes you look younger... and softer.”

She winks at him and waves ‘good bye’, leaving him to ponder about her words. Is she suggesting he should play soft and vulnerable to win the other Avengers over? Does she really wish him to succeed? Does he want to do this? Hide the monster and gain their sympathies... And what in the Nine is keeping Thor in the bathroom for so long?!


	13. Everybody Has a Mission (Except for One...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Sorry if you expected a bit more Thorki angst, but fillers have to be written too. Bear with me, this has been written in small increments during a very hectic month... I hope you'll welcome a new character :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to know what you think, as always! Many, many kisses and hugs to everyone still reading this!

Loki is exhausted.

Never mind the unconscious stupor he fell into after what Thor so _charmingly_ called ‘baking’ him with Mjöllnir, the first walk after days –he suspects at least six from the attack, not that he knows for sure; they didn't bother telling him how long he was passed out in Ásgarðr–, the bath, the massage, all has left him boneless and drowsy.

But he can’t just abandon himself into the pillows. His face pulls and stretches because both his affable attendants forgot to tend to that. So he waits patiently –or maybe not so much– for Thor to move his damned good looking arse back into the room.

When, after what seems too long, the beautiful oaf emerges from the bathroom, he is blushing and looks way too guilty for someone who cleaned and tidied such a small place.

Loki rolls his eyes.

“This is becoming ridiculous! How long has it been, Thor?”

“What?” the Thunderer asks baffled.

“How long since you took someone to your bed?” Loki elaborates.

“A... I fail to see how this is your concern!” Thor replies heatedly.

Loki cocks a brow and his gaze pierces Thor.

“Do you? Really?! Maybe I should ask someone else to cater to my needs. Maybe I should demand we sleep in separate beds. Your thoughts wander and you can’t rule them out properly.”

Thor breathes in heavily. If Loki only knew...

“I’ll try to hold my bearings better. Please forgive my indiscretions. I’m very sorry for the inconvenience I caused...”

“Tell you what! I’m much improved now, so I believe you could leave me with your friends and go see that wo... Lady Jane. Spend some time with her!” Loki smiles benevolently, but it doesn't truly reach his eyes. The words grate his throat like broken glass and his chest tightens painfully.

“The Lady Jane and I are no more than good friends, Loki! We decided some time ago it was the best course of action for us.” Thor explains.

Loki is quite bewildered.

“But... I thought you shared deeper affections! You seemed very much in love with her! How did that change?”

“I believe it was infatuation... the attraction of opposites, if you like... We found we had fewer dreams in common than we thought. I have very little place in her world and she has none in mine if I choose to leave here. Also, she believed that, looking upon her, I would forever remember mother’s death... The bodily comfort wouldn't be enough for either of us.” Thor says sullenly.

Loki feels both elated and sad. Shamefully relieved that Thor and Jane renounced their bond, but cheerless because... well, even if he dared to hope beyond hope, it was never going to be...

“Did no one else strike your fancy, then?” He asks unthinkingly and bites his treacherous tongue.

“I have no mind for dalliances right now.” Thor grumbles annoyed. “Forget your worries, for I shall see to my troubles so as to not disturb you anymore.”

 _‘Like that could ever be true!’_ Loki thinks bitterly. Thor disturbs him constantly, if he is to be honest with himself. It has been so since they were little more than children. If it didn't stop by now, there is no reason it will ever stop. He sighs.

“Fine! Let us speak of this no more! Now please use some balm on my face or it will crack open, I swear!”

The sitting position is awkward so Thor tells Loki to lie down. How can the big brute be so tender eludes the Trickster’s understanding. His fingers work the soothing cream into Loki’s fragile skin with utmost care, as if handling a newborn babe. His lips tingle when Thor brushes their contour and he thoughtlessly licks them.

It’s a good thing Loki closed his eyes for Thor to apply the salve around them and kept them so, because the Thunderer feels himself blushing furiously at the sight of the rosy tongue tip darting between those sinful lips. He recalls watching Loki’s lips in the past, moving in speech, song, laughter, even in silence, dramatically mirroring his moods. Thor had always looked the other way hastily because they stirred something inside him he didn't wish to explore. He wonders for how long has he been denying this lust, for how long has he been lying to himself that Loki must have reminded him of some maid or wench he shared heated moments with instead of admitting he in fact sought Loki in them...

He goes back to Loki’s temples and forehead and mimics mother’s comforting gestures when calming infants. Soon, very soon, Loki breathes evenly and small puffs of breath escape his lips. Thor lovingly arranges the blanket and silently retreats to let him slumber in peace.

                                                                                  *

“Hey, buddy! How about some exercise before lunch?” Steve asks Thor when he reappears in the lounge.

Nat reported back to them with the information she gathered. She then took off with Clint to who knew where. Steve isn't sure he wants to know. He trusts them not to endanger their status quo in Tony’s tower and that’s enough for him. 

The Odin described matches the Odin in the myths in many points. They talked a bit about that and their understanding on Thor and Loki’s up-bringing has a better shape now. They all agreed to mind the cultural differences and teach both princes more of Earth’s diverse customs. Tony thinks this is a good time to bring Pepper in. She is the most tactful negotiator and her insight is always priceless.

Bruce retired to continue his obscure work with some obscure materials, so that leaves Steve and Thor without occupation for two hours before lunch time. PE seems the best choice.

“Always a pleasure to spar with you, brother Steven!” Thor booms happily and his honest smile warms Steve’s heart.

Thor is a good guy after all, warm natured and disarmingly honest most of the time. Steve knows the Asgardian has the potential for improving and he seems willing to learn.

“Let’s go, then! Jarvis will let us know if we are needed elsewhere.”

                                                                                  *

Bruce is bowled over. He expected bizarre, even astonishing stuff when he decided to take the samples, but this is much more than that. Loki didn't lie when he said there was common ancestry binding the races inhabiting the world tree – something Bruce suspects is the Milky Way, even if Earth didn't find any evidence –. He plans to ask later if he’s right in his assumptions. He thought at first that the myths referred to the Solar System with its nine planets, showing an unusual high knowledge of astronomy in a primitive population, but he knows now this can’t be true.

What he found could revolutionize every scientific branch on Earth. It could boost each and every domain, but it could also bring disaster. He is torn between helping this sick world and his fears that it will only bring its end faster. He stores everything away and decides to wait. But virus based nanites... His mind is reeling.

                                                                                   *

Pepper took the news better than expected. After the first moment of shock she patiently listened to every detail Tony had to share and, by her determined tone, formed a solid plan in her mind.

“First things first! I’ll come over for lunch and assess the situation. Are you positive he’s powerless?” She asks.

“I am! He would have done something by now. I know we’re in a pretty vulnerable position, but he doesn't pose any threat we couldn't handle. I... kinda feel sorry for the guy... Maybe that’s what he wants, to soften us up or something, so come over quickly and be my clear head! I ordered Japanese!”

“You sure know how to bait a girl!” She laughs and Tony wants to kiss her freckled nose.

                                                                       *

He used to be Bucky a long, long time ago... He used to be an asset later, the Winter Soldier... Who is he now? Who should he be? What’s his purpose now, free from Hydra, from the ice, with no mission? Should he try to be James Buchannan Barnes again? He knows there’s something left inside him, even after decades of brain-washing torture, he feels it deep in his bones, in his blood, in his brain and his heart aches with something he doesn't wish to think about. He doesn't remember much of past missions. They were the first to be erased, fresh memories that didn't have enough time to settle in. But he can imagine they were even worse than his last one...

Captain America... Stevie... He visits the museum often. He remembers more every time. Every time his heart pangs a little harder. At night he dreams. Sometimes of joyful, funny times, sometimes of gunshots and explosions, but he’s always there, his friend, his brother from another mother, Stevie... Blue eyes, sparkling or dark, straw blond hair, skinny or brawny, pouty or smiling, ever the strong-minded punk...

He must be watchful. He knows people are looking for him. He spotted them searching for him and he suspects his metal arm must have some built-in tracker device. But he’s too good at being a ghost. He’s much better at this game than them, whoever they might be. And it seems they can’t track him down in the sewers or in a cave. He never sleeps twice in the same place. It seems to work.

                                                                       *

He never spots the pair, a man and a petite woman, always in different disguises, always crossing his path, always following him after the visits at the museum...  


	14. To Tie Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is faced with a difficult decision.   
> Obnoxious Norse incestuous (not yet) brothers moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter won't be too boring. I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to let you wait so long. I hope you'll be somewhat content... Love you all!

“Should we tell them?” he asks.

“I don’t know... Maybe we should leave a note in his pocket, let him make the first move.” she answers.

“I don’t want you that close to the man! What if the others find him before he makes a decision?” Clint worries.

“I don’t think so. He’s too good, even better than us. How many times did we lose him and he didn't even know we were after him. He’s doing it on instinct. And we keep an eye on him every day.” Nat says.

“He’s not! He’s predictable! He always returns to the museum! Doesn't follow a pattern, but still; be patient enough and he’ll show up. We should move fast or they might snatch him right from under our noses!”

“He’s safe at the museum. They won’t risk an incident with all the people around.”

“You give him too much credit!” Clint grunts.

“I know him well.” Nat deadpans.

Clint doesn't say anything to that. He knows Natasha worked once with the Winter Soldier, before he persuaded her to join SHIELD. He doesn't know many details, but he’s glad she had enough intel on the man to get away with minor damage during the Hydra attack. One thing they didn't know and was a huge surprise was that the Winter Soldier was Steve’s old friend and comrade, “Bucky” Barnes...

                                                                                  *

He’s back at the museum. Two days in a row; that can’t be safe, but he feels attracted to the place like a moth to a lamp. Deep down he hopes he’ll get closer to Stevie this way.

Someone tugs at his sleeve. He startles, ready to hit, but it’s only a little boy, not older than eight perhaps, big black eyes under a dark blue beanie, snubby nose on a brown face and a somewhat guarded frown.

“Can I help you, kid?” He asks.

Maybe the boy is lost or something...

“A nice lady told me to give you this.” The boy says and shoves a folded piece of paper at his chest.

Bucky takes it and the boy darts away and disappears into the crowd.

“Wait!” He shouts, but it’s too late.

He looks around carefully, but he can’t find anything suspicious. That doesn't mean anything. He’s not safe here anymore. He shoves the paper into his pocket and pulls his hood to hide his face better. He exits the museum and joins the hurried pedestrians swarming the sidewalk, too preoccupied with their own worries to notice their fellow human beings.

                                                                                  *

Loki wakes to soft music playing from hidden loudspeakers and the muted sound of water running in the bathroom. He remembers no dream and feels well rested. His bladder is full, though, and quite uncomfortable. He sits himself on the bed, slowly, fearing a dizzy spell if he moves too suddenly. Everything seems fine, so he turns to slide his legs over the bed’s edge. The wooden floor is pleasantly cool to his new skin. He pushes himself up and stands still for a couple of heartbeats. It works so far, so he risks a step forward. He’s still a little wobbly, but he can walk unaided! The small victory makes him grin, but he must hurry. Small, scuffled steps take him to the bathroom door. Good thing the handle is the kind one has to press down, not a round button, or he’d have to call Thor. He opens the door and doesn't stop to try and close it back; he suspects it would take him too long.

The shower curtain is drawn only halfway so, when Loki finishes struggling with the robe, the stretchy underwear and finally sits on the toilet bowl, he can see most of Thor’s naked back, water streaming down, washing away suds, trailing every nook and crevice... His initially dry mouth starts watering and he has to push his cock down with the flat of his palm. He can hardly piss, the walls closing in with the blood of his arousal. _‘This is becoming ridiculous...’_ he thinks.

He has seen Thor in various grades of undress and, even if he felt _something_ , it was never so fast and strong. ‘Tis true that, if he had to answer the same question he asked Thor, it has been quite a while since he indulged in pleasures of the flesh, even with only himself as assistance. It’s been... damn! Since the Chitauri invasion! He was too exposed in the thrice be damned cell and he just couldn't make himself do it in the guise of Odin. That would have been a sight for Heimdall’s golden eyes! He snorts.

The water stops running. Thor freezes in place hearing the music coming through the opened door. He turns so fast his massive _other hammer_ slaps his thigh. Loki snorts louder, then bursts into laughter.

“You could have knocked!” Thor bellows.

He is blushing from his hairline to his navel. He steps out of the tub and grabs a towel to cover himself.

“Ehehehehe! With what? My head, perhaps?” Loki keeps on laughing.

“What does amuse you so?” Thor rumbles.

“Oh, nothing really! Just the fact that you were so surprised seeing me here, in our shared bathing chamber, even if there’s no one else who would disturb you so, and, knowing the predicament I’m in, you ask me to mind my manners and knock! By the way, there’s nothing _you_ should be ashamed of, except maybe your level of brainpower, _brother_!”

“Lokiii!” Thor warns with another growl. “I might just leave you sitting there if you carry on with your insults and go to dine alone!”

Like a spell, Loki’s stomach grumbles at the word _‘dine’_ and he closes his mouth, stopping whatever he wanted to say. It’s Thor’s turn to chuckle.

“See?! Your empty belly agrees with me! I suppose it shows much more common sense than its owner.” He says with a smug grin Loki would very much like to wipe off with a foot.

He crosses his arms on his chest and scowls in silence, still seated on the toilet. Thor takes his sweet time, drying and dressing himself, whistling to the music. How does he even know the tune? The interest Thor shows for Midgardian trivial stuff and the way he adopts native conduct unnerves Loki still. At least his irritation helps with something. His cock is back to its calm state.

Thor comes back with a fresh pad, even if the bleeding is scarce. After dabbing the moisture off with toilet paper, he gestures Loki to stand up. He pulls the boxers in place, pointedly avoiding looking at Loki’s crotch again. Of course the whole mangle must be sickening to his eyes. Loki pouts even more, if possible.

He pushes Thor away with an elbow when he tries to help him walk. He doesn't leave Loki’s side though, ready to intervene if he stumbles. It doesn't happen and, when Loki notices the clothes Thor laid out on the bed for him, he pushes his wrists through the simple tie holding the robe together and shakes it off all by himself. Thor respectfully holds the button up shirt for Loki to insert his arms in the sleeves, then fastens the absurdly small buttons with well practiced skill. It’s a crisp white shirt, a little too large for Loki, but once tucked in the nicely pressed slacks it looks fine, if a little bulging at the waist.

Loki is familiar with the various garments Midgardians wear and he knows this is more formal than jeans and tee-shirt. Thor also wears something similar, but his shirt is blue, making his eyes shine even brighter.  

”What’s the occasion?” He asks pointing at the attire while Thor helps with the socks and slip-on shoes. ”We seem over dressed for a laid-back lunch...”

“Anthony’s  Lady friend, Virginia Potts, came to visit.” Thor answers.

“Ah! I see! The lady of the castle, then! Shouldn't we wear ties and coats too?”

“No need for that; we aren't dining out.”

“Out? As in outside?” Loki asks a little mystified.

“You need to get better acquainted with the manner of speech here, Loki! It means we aren't going to a fancy tavern they call a restaurant here.” Thor scoffs.

Loki makes a mental note to ask Jarvis for guidance in the intricacies of Midgardian polite conduct and manner of speech. Even if Odin disowned him, he is still a prince and was raised as such.

He takes Thor’s offered arm this time, with all the dignity he can muster, only because of the shoes, he says -they make walking without toes even more difficult- and they head to the lounge together taking small, awkward steps.

                                                                                   *

Bucky (because that’s who he decided to be) stops in a dry section of the sewer system. He can hear only the sound of air streaming through the tunnels. He feels safe enough to catch his breath. He fishes out the note he tucked into his pocket and opens it one handed. He points the small electric torch towards the paper and reads. It says: “We are Steve’s friends and comrades. We all used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve included. You must have heard of us: the Avengers. You don’t have to trust us, but go to the Avengers’ Tower, as it is called now, and ask for Thor Odinsson. Introduce yourself as James Barnes.”

Thor Odinsson... They chose the least possible suspect, aside from Steve. Why not Steve himself? Maybe Stevie is disappointed, maybe he doesn't trust him. He isn't to blame, though, after their last encounter. He may not even know Bucky dragged him out of the river. Because that was Bucky, not the Winter Soldier.

He needs some sleep. He will have a clearer mind after a good rest. He finds a niche and settles down with his back to the wall. He hopes he won’t dream of the chair, of the ice...


	15. Hot Pepper Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I warned you, Pepper will have something unpleasant to tell Loki, but she is a lady to the boot.  
> The girls gossip...  
> A bit of fluff. Hopefully I didn't overdo it. Asgard is not Earth, after all, they tend to be more physical, we saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what seemed for ever, I was able to finish, edit and post this chapter. I initially planned to include the movie night, but it went out of control and I couldn't fit that in. I hope you'll find something you like in this chapter. It was written in pain -no exaggeration, my left wrist is still stiff- but guilt is a very good motivation...   
> Please enjoy!

There are only three people in the lounge, except for the caterers who brought the food and arrange everything on the stylishly set table. They are sipping drinks by the large fireplace.

Bruce and Nat sit on one of the sofas, while Clint paces in front of them with a deep frown on his handsome face.

Thor and Loki make their appearance and both Clint and Bruce tense a little. After nodding their greetings, Thor stops by one of the large armchairs and sees that Loki is settled comfortably. Loki rolls his eyes but keeps quiet. He tucks his hands between his knees. He doesn’t need anyone to stare at them.

“Glad to see you so much better!” Bruce says. “Would you mind terribly if I’d ask you both to undergo some tests?”

“That depends...” Loki drawls. “What tests? To what purpose?”

 Thor glares waiting for the answer. He knows S.H.I.E.L.D. and by extension Hydra must have collected samples from him, Loki and the Chitauri after the battle in New York, maybe even from his shield brothers and sister from Ásgarðr back in New Mexico. Odin slowed down the micro-healers in his blood when he was banished and turned them back on full power in the instant his life was threatened. He probably did the same about Loki’s. He and Mjöllnir restored them to activity, but only for the duration of the healing. He wonders how much does Bruce know?

“I’m sure you know what I’m talking about, what I found in your blood. I’d like to research further, in case we obtain Asgard’s approval to use this knowledge for the benefit of humankind.” Bruce replies.

“I shall allow these tests, then, but only if you swear to keep all this a secret until you get that approval. You must understand that this is not something to be trifled with.” Thor says sternly.

“Earth already has good results in this area, but you are so much more advanced. I’ll keep everything to myself, but you’ll have to ask the same of Tony. Jarvis records everything while I work in Tony’s labs.”

“The secrecy might be superfluous. Others have samples of our blood too, if they haven’t been miraculously destroyed during the Hydra purge...” Loki says flatly.

“Those will keep the silence, if only for their own benefit. I doubt they’d share such potent information with the public.” Thor says.

“This is all very interesting, but Clint and I also have a request and we must speak before everyone else is here.” Nat barges in.

“Please do! How can we help?” Loki asks warmly.

“It’s more how can Thor help... You remember the story of Steve’s best friend and comrade, don’t you, Thor?” Nat asks.

“Of course! How can one forget such a heroic _saga_!” Thor booms happily, a blinding smile blooming on his face.

Loki rolls his eyes again. Thor can be so childish at times! He knows something about the Captain’s friend, but he is sure he will have to listen to all of it in details, if Thor has a say in it. Unfortunately, Thor is no _sk_ _á_ _ld_ , to Loki’s never-ending chagrin.

“We found him. James Buchannan Barnes, Bucky, Steve’s friend. He is the Winter Soldier.” Clint deadpans.

Loki cocks a brow. Now this is fascinating! The little Hawk mentioned this Winter Soldier in connection with the Lady Spider. He must ask Jarvis to put him up to date.

“How is this even possible? He should be an old man...” Thor starts.

“Hydra experimented with the Super Soldier serum on him. He didn’t turn out exactly like Steve, but close enough. They brainwashed him and preserved him on ice, only thawing him for the duration of his missions. He is as old... or young as Steve.” Clint explains.

“You want me to capture him?” Thor asks.

“No, to wait for him. I planted a note in his pocket asking him to contact you. You weren’t a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and you definitely didn’t work with Hydra; we needed to give him a clean contact, someone he could trust.” Nat says.

“What of Steven? He was this Bucky’s friend and shield brother and he is the most honest man I know!” Thor exclaims.

“Captain Rogers worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky may not trust him anymore, or might not trust himself around Steve. He was tortured and used for reprehensible actions, including the mission of killing Captain America. He must be very lonely and confused now.” Clint says.

“If that be the circumstances, I too believe you are the best choice, Thor.” Loki adds resolutely.

“Then I shall wait for him! Say when and where.”

“We invited him to come here and ask for you. He will introduce himself as James Barnes. It’s a common enough name not to raise suspicions.” Nat says.

“It will be an honour to help a fellow warrior find the right path again.” Thor declares making Loki roll his eyes the third time in no more than fifteen minutes...

                                                                                  *

The caterers have withdrawn and Jarvis puts music on as soon as the guest of honour enters the lounge flanked by Tony and Steve, talking animatedly.

Pepper goes straight to the already waiting group and stops in front of Loki.

He stood up the moment he saw her.

He bows respectfully and extends a hand, but takes it back quickly and hides both his stumps behind his back.

“It is a great pleasure to meet the lady of the house and, if I may say so, words can’t make your beauty and grace justice!” Loki purrs in his most pleasant voice.

Pepper notices everything.

“Thank you for your kind words, but I can’t express the same pleasure to meet you, Prince Loki of Asgard. You must understand my reserve.” She says pleasantly.

“I am no longer a Prince of Ásgarðr, sadly, and I don’t blame anyone’s reticence in regards to my presence. But I assure you and everyone present that it was never my intent to cause loss and grief in your beloved realm.”

“You surely don’t expect me to believe you! You attacked a SHIELD base, killed and enthralled people there, stole the Tesseract and planned world domination. You attacked innocent people in Stuttgart. You brought an army of alien invaders to help executing your plans. Not to mention almost levelling a small town in New Mexico and repeatedly attempting to kill your own brother!”

“I know everything directs to that conclusion, but can you find it in your heart to believe when I say I was not myself at the time? My mind went on working as always, but my heart was torn and tormented, then turned to fulfil the macabre desires of another... I confess I lead them away from the only home I ever knew, luring them with false promises. I made many mistakes, took horrendously bad decisions in the past and some of them even lead to this chain of events, but never have I revelled in causing such misery.”

“Then may the powers that be protect us from you ever taking decisions on your own again! You are dangerous, Loki, because you are volatile, fickle, impulsive and you sometimes choose what _you_ believe is the lesser evil, but you are blind to the obvious best solution. You are arrogant and believe we are below you, you believe we are not important and it doesn’t matter if a number of us die in the progress of your plans. Not only that, but you are too ambitious, too proud to let anyone else take the lead or help you. And I suspect you have mental issues as well. ” Pepper says in a flat tone, like delivering a business report.

Loki is left speechless. This dainty mortal woman just pointed out his greatest sins most accurately and insulted him in the same breath! Well, maybe not an insult, but... but how dare she call him mad? It’s one thing to joke about it with people you want to frighten, to have your fun with their reactions, but another thing entirely when a fragile, lowly creature throws it in your face without blinking, without trembling in fear. The worst thing is that he can’t retaliate. He is at these humans’ mercy for the time being and forced to humiliate himself in the most disgusting of ways.  

Tony slowly claps his hands.

Steve looks quite put off.

“You mean they were set on Asgard and you turned them on Earth? Why?! Because Asgard couldn’t defend herself? To rile up Thor? Who gave you the right? Jesus Christ! You are one cold bastard!” He says.

“They would have attacked Miðgarðr anyway because of the Tesseract. It would have taken longer, but if they destroyed Ásgarðr before, and let me remind you how weak her defences proved during the Convergence, nothing could have saved your precious home!” Loki barks. “I learned about them and trust me to know about Ásgarðr best! It would have been ruined, or at least taken over! And with what lays hidden in her weapons vault, they would have been unstoppable! They would have laid waste to the entire Universe! Oh, and cold I am, for you all know of my heritage, but how dare you call me a bastard?! I was born into the Royal House of Jötunheimr as a legitimate bairn!”

He turns to look at Pepper next and continues: “You call _me_ mad! Let me tell you about real madness, my dear Lady! Thanos, last of the Titans, fancies himself in love with Death! He would bring entire worlds to her feet as sacrifice! But, by all means, don’t believe me! I’m the insane God of Lies, right?!”

He looks around at all of them, trembling in anger, eyes shooting daggers, then staggers off, heading towards the hallway leading to Thor’s rooms, supporting himself on the furniture and walls.

After giving his friends a troubled look, Thor follows. Before living among them, he was guilty of the same faults... He stops Loki before he can leave the lounge with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait! Why didn’t you tell anybody? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Are you deaf as well as thick?!” Loki spits. ”Didn’t you just hear what I told them? I had no way of warning you sooner and, besides, would you have believed me?! Would you have trusted me? I lay no blame on you, though. I undermined you and I did try to kill you... And then they gave me the sceptre... They said it would give me power. They didn’t say it would make me a slave to that power as well... Go back! Sit with your friends and enjoy the meal. I have no place at their table...” Loki says and shudders slightly at the loss of Thor’s warm touch on his shoulder.

“I thought long on it and I believe that, if you truly wanted me dead, I would be so by now... Come, brother, I’ll keep you company.” Thor says quietly and takes Loki’s arm.

Loki’s eyes go big and wet. Thor spoke the word _‘brother’_ with such purpose and weight that it can’t be a slip of the tongue. Loki’s chest tightens painfully, but he’s not sure if it’s from happiness or grief...

Tony jumps right in front of them.

“Whoa, Destructo! No need to get so worked up just because Pepper said what we all think! Ok, I get it you had your reasons, but lemme tell ya, you messed it up big time! And that’s coming from me, the King of Mess Ups! I guess this makes you the God of Mess Ups... C’mon, you two! I didn’t buy all that food to throw it away! Goldilocks, grab your baby bro and let’s dig in! By the way, what did you do to your hair? Last time I saw you, you were looking like an angry porcupine! It looks positively charming! Looks good on you! Keep it that way, I mean it!” He blabbers on while pushing and pulling at them.

“Does this buffoon never stop talking?! How can you even stand him?!” Loki grumbles, waddling towards the table. “I should have ripped his throat out instead of throwing him out the window...”

“Now, now! No need for violence! We’re all civilised people here! Look! You’re making Cap clutch his pearls!” Tony grins at him.  

“Whatever this even means...” the exasperated Trickster sighs.

He risks a glance in the direction of Pepper. She looks at him apprehensively, but extends an arm towards the table.

“I didn’t mean to chase you away with my words. I believe everyone deserves a second chance and, if Thor believes you deserve an umpteenth chance, I’m ready to grant you that second one. I only hope you won’t spit on our outstretched hands... Please, join us and enjoy your meal.”  

Loki pouts, but takes the offer. It’s not like he has an actual choice, not with Thor’s gentle but firm hands guiding him and Stark crowding him, hindering his retreat.

                                                                                   *

He’s once again seated between Thor and Natasha. He’s still furious with a touch of sad, but his empty stomach reacts painfully at the sight and smell.

“Thor, doesn’t this remind you of something?” He asks after checking out the food carefully.

“Vannaheimr!” Thor smiles. “If it’s anything like that, you’ll love it!”

“What would you like to try?” Nat asks.

“Oh... I suppose... everything?” Loki answers.

Nat tucks a napkin under Loki’s collar and starts feeding him. She is very deft with the chop sticks and Thor has to envy her. He resigns himself leaving her to the task –she’s better than him at not making a mess of Loki’s immaculate shirt–, tucks a napkin under his own collar, but chooses a fork; much safer choice.

The food is divine and Loki says as much. He moans in pleasure at every different kind of fare Nat supplies for sampling. Thor thinks Loki is making too much of a spectacle and tells him so under his breath. The truth is every moan goes straight to Thor’s crotch and gains several arched brows from the others; Nat smiles and winks at the most outrageous ones.

“But I haven’t eaten such delicacies since visiting King Njörðr! The cooks in Ásgarðr could never match this level of culinary art, even with ingredients brought directly from Vannaheimr!” Loki protests.

Tony sniggers.

“Foodgasm, what? I’ll give your compliments to the chef!”

“Jarvis! Could you please help with translating your master’s indecipherable words?” Loki asks looking upwards. He’s had enough of the gibberish and would very much like to know if and when he’s being mocked.

“Master Tony used a slang term describing one’s pleasure to taste, equalling sexual pleasure. He said he’ll communicate your appreciation to the cook.” Jarvis provides.

“Foodgasm, right? I’ll have to remember this one. Quite accurate, actually! Thank you for sharing this amazing feast, even if you aren’t happy with my attendance!” Loki says with a smirk and bows slightly, first to Tony, then to Pepper. 

“As long as you behave...” Tony says and gulps down a cupful of _sake_.

Thor does the same, then pulls a face. Loki immediately wants to taste it too. Nat obliges.

“It may taste bland to you, brother, but drink enough of it and it will make your head buzz all the same. Remember the atrocious hangover after the Litha festival we celebrated in Vannaheimr after my coming of age?”

“You mean _your_ hangover...” Thor grumbles.

“I recall it differently! Weren’t you the one asking for a potion, a magic trick, a hand-wave, anything to stop the throbbing in your head? Stop being so vain, Thor! I suspect everyone at this table had a hangover at least once!” Loki says annoyed.

“At least a thousand times!” Tony mumbles.

“I never had one...” Steve says in a small voice.

“What?!” Tony looks at Cap like his nose turned blue.

“I was a sickly kid and was forbidden alcohol. After the serum I couldn’t get drunk. I am able to metabolize alcohol at light speed.” Steve explains.

“Nonononono! Nobody here is allowed to have a greater tolerance for alcohol than me! I trained a lot, for crying out loud!” Tony states, spreading his fingers over his chest in mock indignation.

 “Want to place a wager?” Loki grins, cocking an eyebrow.

Thor snorts. Any Ǻss could take Tony out, even a younger, inexperienced one, what with the weak beverages in this realm. He himself would hesitate to challenge Loki because it happened in the past and it didn’t end well for Thor, though he always suspected Loki cheated somehow.

Like reading Thor’s thoughts and proving his suspicions at least partially founded, Loki puts his hands out in mock defence.

“Oh, not against me! I’m weakened right now and I’m not sure I could withstand it! But I’m sure Thor would be delighted to oblige...” He teases then quickly hides his hands under the table’s edge.

Thor has no intention to do anything like that and lets Loki know with a furrowed brow and an intimidating stare.

“Spoilsport!” Loki huffs under his breath.

“ _I_ could drink you under the table, Stark, so don’t even start this.” Nat says and the look in her eyes makes Tony think twice.

Clint’s face looks too smug with his lips quirked in a small smile while he chews on a piece of _tempura._

“You’re not getting anywhere near a drinking contest with anyone, Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper mutters in his ear.

“Ok, fine! Maybe some other time... It’s too early anyway.” He shrugs.

“I don’t remember you ever thinking it’s too early for drinks, Sir!” Jarvis peeps in.

Everyone chuckles when Tony utters a sour: “Put a sock in it, Jarvis!”

                                                                                  *

They finish their meal with odd looking sweets that taste unusual but pleasing, then they all move to the fireplace area to enjoy coffee, drinks and small talk.

Nat and Pepper start a low, private conversation, nobody daring to interrupt.

Thor promises Steve to introduce him to the strongest drinks Ásgarðr can offer, to test his endurance. Tony and Clint want samples too. Thor promises they may all partake. Bruce politely declines.

Clint can read lips even better than Natasha. He had to learn before his hearing problems have been solved by S.H.I.E.L.D.’s specialists. He can see Nat is briefing Pepper on Loki and Bucky. Pepper is deceptively calm and smiling, but Clint’s hawk eyes notice she is tense and wary. Until he misses something, having to turn to answer Thor’s question about Nat’s drinking prowess and, when he turns his head back, Pepper has big, round eyes and an incredulous expression and she mouths _“Nooo!”_ at Nat. _“Oh, yes!”_ Natasha mouths back and Pepper goes _“Oh my god!”_ silently.

Clint wonders what this is all about for a second before Tony invites them out to the suspended gardens on one of the tower’s lower terraces.

Thor and Bruce help Loki over the threshold and, while Loki is very distracted by Thor’s hand under his armpit, squeezing his triceps, Bruce takes Loki’s other elbow and says something about the tests to be done early in the morning, before any of them has breakfast, to get the most accurate readings.

“Does it have to be tomorrow? We’ll most assuredly wake late if we’ll attend the movie night...” Thor observes, a little flushed in the cheeks because the back of his hand squished the side of Loki’s breast.

“No problem, pal! Let’s just hope the peaceful break lasts and the Avengers can have a longer vacation... though I’m sure this wasn’t the last of Hydra we heard about...”

The view is impressive, and the air is surprisingly fresh and clean. The tower is tall enough to be above the smog and the heavy smells of the streets. There is soft grass, flowers, bushes and small trees, comfortable benches, small tables and even _chaise-longues_ fixed in the concrete for any purpose, even sunbathing.

Loki and Thor stop dead in their tracks to look transfixed at the same bush of yellow roses, with large, rich blooms, each petal blushing rosy at the edges, spreading a soft bitter-sweet perfume in the air.

Frigga loved all the plants, all the flowers, but she had a special spot in her heart for the exact same sort of rose in her private gardens.

“Like a blushing maiden...” Thor whispers.

Loki sighs and sits himself on the nearest bench. Thor sits beside him and puts an arm around his shoulders. Their sides are pressed together from knee to shoulders. Loki tilts his head slowly until his temple rests against Thor. The Thunderer only squeezes him closer and leans his chin on the top of Loki’s head. _‘Sentiment...’_ Loki thinks, but fondly this time and basks in the closeness and affection, looking dreamily at the roses.

Nat and Pepper look at them intently sipping at their cocktails.

“Now you see...” The spy murmurs.

Clint catches that and turns to see too. His jaw falls for a second.


	16. Is This Some Kind of Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses... as yall have been expecting... Maybe more, but let's not spoil. ;-)  
> Not hot smut, but that's for you to decide. I'd call it dry humping horny teenager style. Deleted scene to be added in the next chapter. Because hurry to post.  
> Bucky medallion. Baldur and Nanna medallion.  
> Enjoy, me hearties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved in... Poor babies with bad cases of blue balls made me cry. Not really, but you pervy, impatient shippers did. :D I hurried things up a bit, but porn is still to come.  
> I hope it isn't forced. Dig in!

Baldur waits for Nanna on a carved stone bench in his departed mother’s garden. He told her to find him by Frigga’s golden rose bush and he knows Nanna will find him because he confessed his love for her under the very same bush, comparing the flush on her cheeks with the rosy hue gracing the delicate petals.

Nanna thinks he is a better poet than even Bragi, the official court poet, another bastard son of Odin... But Nanna likes his singing best. She is so happy when the birds gather around them while Baldur sings! Not only birds come to him, but small beasts too and Nanna gets to pet bunnies, squirrels, nosy mice and even hedgehogs.

He is in no mood for song today... He worries about Ásgarðr, about the Nine Realms, about the Tree of Life. His father, the Allfather, is but a shadow of his former self and slipping into madness fast. Baldur always thought Thor will rule from the High Seat, most probably married to Sif, with Loki, Heimdall and the Warriors Three as trusted advisors and the High Council to enforce his reign. Somehow it all went straight to Niflheimr... Thor banished, Loki on the throne, Thor’s return, Loki’s fall, Loki’s shameful return, the shocking revelation of his parentage, the disownment and imprisonment, the Convergence, Frigga’s death, Thor’s refusal to become king, Loki on the throne again hidden under an illusion, the attack of the Eld-Jötnar, Loki’s banishment... His head throbs with the avalanche of events rattling his peaceful world.

Baldur was trained to be a warrior and he knows he can be that if needed, but battle and war are repugnant to him. He trained for sport, for the pleasure of physical exercise and happiness for the praise it earned him when he did well. The thought of having to spill blood on the battlefield makes him shudder. He is an artist at heart and also hates the deceptions of diplomacy. He’s nothing like Thor or Loki in those matters and nothing prepared him for their desertion. When Forseti, Head of the Justice and Law division and High Council member whispered to him he should be prepared to take the throne any time now, Baldur was shaken to the core...

Hurried steps on the alleys catch his attention.

“My sun!” Nanna pants and flops on the bench in a flurry of purple silk.

She coils her arms around his neck and kisses him warmly. Her lips smell of strawberries and are as soft as a babe’s.

“My sweet!” He greets after the short kiss and gives himself a moment to drink in her beloved face.

Her doe eyes are full of love and worry. Strands of dark blonde hair flew out of her complicated bun and she is flushed from running. He just can’t help but kiss her again. Her soft, warm breasts press against his chest and he’s both happy and sorry he’s dressed in a linen shirt with no tunic... He can’t wait for the day they’ll get married.

He tells her of his fears, that he isn't suited to rule, that he couldn't be the king everyone expects, that he can’t place this burden on her shoulders either...

“We are not alone in this, my love! I know I could never equal your mother, but I will try my best, if the Norns wish it so. We shouldn't worry yet. Who knows what will come to pass? We may still witness the return of your brother...” She soothes.

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me... I’ll always be yours, for as long as I shall live, my heart.” He murmurs and pecks her sweet lips with his.

                                                                                  *

Bucky – for he is certain now he really, really wants to be Bucky again – reads a magazine in the back of a laundromat, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants. After he fed the washing machine, he cleaned himself quickly in the bathroom, using the same liquid detergent he bought for the clothes. He smells atrociously of spring blossoms, but it is better than stinking sky high of sweat and sewers. His hair is clean and fluffy and he bound it with the lace he drew out from the sweats he wears because it looks ridiculous other ways.

Other customers don’t mind him, going about their own business, but he is on high alert. Even the old lady knitting by her own load of laundry might be a danger. In the end she isn't and he leaves without any incident.

He buys a coffee at a nice place from where he can see the A-Tower. The blonde waitress –it reads Beth on the tag– with a nineteen forties’ _coiffure_ looks somewhat familiar. She brings forth glimpses of memories, of long forgotten places and people, of double dates with lovely broads and a blond, skinny dear friend with a lopsided smile...

It’s early evening, the light growing dim and the city lights starting to flash, but it’s warm enough on the terrace and the noises of New York seem somewhat muffled here. The coffee is better than what he’s used to and, when he leaves, he tips generously receiving a bright smile from Beth. He winks at her and muscle memory brings a sly smile on his full lips, making her blush. As he moves away, he can hear a voice in his head kindly calling him: _“Jerk!”_ He smiles fully now and mutters fondly: ”Punk!”

                                                                                   *

The movie evening was both entertaining and a bit tense, if Loki was to describe it. They watched “Avatar” first, with Thor softly commenting in his ear to point out relevant bits. He almost jumped when the pink fern retreated with a plop, revealing itself to be not a plant, but some kind of weird animal colony, Loki guessed, like a sea creature mimicking plant life. Thor and Tony chuckled at that and Loki snarled at them, telling them he was absolutely certain they did the same when they first watched it.

Jarvis paused the movie several times for pizza, burgers, chicken wings and ice-cream deliveries and also for bathroom breaks. Everybody shifted a lot, because they could, because it wasn't a theater and they weren't bound to sit in one position.

Clint built a nest of pillows on the floor even before the movie started. Nat eyed it critically and adjusted it to her liking, never mind Clint’s pout, and settled among the pillows like it was rightfully hers. Bruce isolated himself on one of the large armchairs until Pepper dragged him out to join her and Tony on a couch. The latter ended up sprawled on said couch, head in Pepper’s lap and legs over the armrest. Steve, Thor and Loki occupied the second couch, with Thor in the middle, his arms sometimes thrown over Steve’s and Loki’s shoulders when they were free from food and drinks. He and Steve shared a big bucket of popcorn when Loki declared the popped grain didn't hold much appeal for him. Nat left the cosy nest to help Loki with some ice-cream which earned the Trickster’s gratitude and Clint’s glare. Loki refused the beer, he didn't want to spoil the ice-cream’s taste, but everyone else, except for Bruce, drank several bottles.

The story unsettled Loki for more than one reason. He had to admit it touched him on several different levels and the artistry of its making with such primitive means sometimes left him breathless. He wouldn't admit anything, though, and he schooled his face to an impenetrable (or so he hoped) mask. Thor was watching him attentively more than he watched the movie and Loki was wondering what he saw...

When it ended everybody was kind enough not to ask uncomfortable questions and Jarvis suggested “The Addams Family” movies, if they weren't too tired.

Loki was absolutely certain the choice in shows was in no way arbitrary. All the stories they told were relevant to his personal tale. He just couldn't laugh fullheartedly at the scenes everybody else considered funny because they hit to close. After the second movie ended, he whispered: “I've grown tired...” to Thor.

The Stormbringer gulped down his last beer without complaint and stood up from the couch.

“You will excuse us, my ladies, my friends, for we wish to retire. We shall share many other pleasant evenings like this, I hope!” He said with a big, honest smile.

Tony waved at them lazily, having already dozed off several times with Pepper’s fingers combing through his unruly hair.

“Lightweights...” Clint scoffed.

Nat poked him in the ribs and bid them “good night”.

“Sleep tight!” Pepper chirped, earning a raised brow from the Widow.

Clint snorted and Nat narrowed her eyes at him.

The two princes didn't notice anything, Thor being busy helping Loki get up and Loki being busy impatiently shoving him away with an annoyed huff.

                                                                                  *

Loki didn't feel like having a shower, but Thor insisted on cleaning his privates before changing the pad, so the Trickster sat sprawled on the toilet and turned his face away while Thor wiped him with the scented wet little towels Nat provided. He bit the insides of his cheeks because every gentle touch sent a pang of want through his lower body, inside and out. He was grateful Thor didn't take his time and it was all over before he could embarrass himself fully.

After that, Thor helped him out of his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt. Before he could take it off, Loki turned his back. When the shirt was off, he crossed his arms over his naked chest. After the shirt went into the hamper and the trousers were hung in the wardrobe, Thor brought short, thin pajamas, dressing Loki in a light grey one, then tucking him in.

He only pulled dark blue bottoms on and started to gather a pillow and a cover from the bed.

                                                                                  *

“Where are you going?” Loki asks from his side of the bed when Thor turns to leave.

“I shall be sleeping on the couch.” Thor says over his shoulder.

“Are you sober?! The couch is too small and short to accommodate you!” Loki huffs.

“It will have to do.” comes the stern answer.

“Don’t be ridiculous! This bed is big enough for three people to sleep in without touching!”

Thor turns to look at Loki. He notices that, in spite of his haughty pout, the Trickster’s eyes look slightly alarmed.

“You know I turn and toss a lot... I don’t want to cause you discomfort...”

“Come, Thor! You know I take pleasure in teasing you! You don’t have to take it all to heart!” the Trickster tries a kind approach.

This and the apprehension in Loki’s eyes make Thor very suspicious.

“Why do you truly wish me to share the same bed with you, Loki?” He asks with a frown.

The Silvertongue is flustered. He tries to say something twice, but nothing comes out.

“Are _you_ making fun of me now, _Odinsson_?” He spits.

Thor sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I can sense you fear something. Be honest for once and tell me what it is.”

Loki gasps and stares at Thor with incredulous eyes, just like he always does when he is unexpectedly caught in the act. He then closes his eyes and rolls on his side, turning his back at Thor again.

“Bad dreams, all right?! I sleep better when you’re close...” He mumbles into the pillow.

Thor doesn't ask. He wants to know what Loki’s nightmares are of, but the Trickster seems humiliated as it is, so he doesn't want to push. He opts to put the bedding back and climbs onto the mattress, keeping his distance.

He’s too tense to sleep and so is Loki, apparently, so Thor tries to lighten the mood and asks: “How did you like the moving pictures?”

Loki rolls on his back. He doesn't want to delve too deep so he chooses to be neutral.

“Old, well known stories, different names and places... The novel touches are to be commended, though and the imaginings... very colourful. I have to admit, even if I traveled a lot and have seen many worlds and people, it still impressed me. I can understand your fascination with these Midgardians better; you are a simple soul after all...” He finishes with a smirk.

“You had to add an insult...” Thor sighs, but he smiles nevertheless; this Loki is familiar and so dear to him.

“Why is it always an insult when I speak the truth?” Loki snootily cocks a brow.

Thor could kiss that brow...

Loki makes a face. “Stop looking at me like some smitten wench!” He chides, but there’s a rosy hue high on his cheeks.

“Oh, but I am smitten! If you could only see yourself! So beautiful when you blush!”

Damned be that blinding smile! Loki feels his face grow even hotter.

“Cover them teeth, Thor, or I might be tempted to knock them out! I am no woman to be called beautiful!” He growls.

“So easily offended... I shall call you handsome, then, but know that I’ll still think beautiful.”  

“What in the Nine has gotten into you?! I knew that you spending so much time in the company of that irksome peacock of a friend, Fandrall, will have dire consequences! Aside for the grim one, your trusted companions addle what little brain you have! Oh! Are you in truth laughing at my expense?”

“What? No, Loki! Do you truly not know how stunning you are?!” Thor says vehemently, appalled that Loki believes he jests. How is it possible that nobody ever told him how attractive he was...?

“You haven’t seen my true colours! See how _stunning_ I am in my true skin!” Loki spits.

Thor looks up. “Jarvis, my friend! Could you cast blue lights over us?”

“Of course, Prince Thor!” the AI says and the lights turn a pretty shade of blue.

The room seems flooded in sea water. Thor smiles at blue Loki and sighs.

“I told you! Colour changes nothing...”

“Your mind is still swamped with the Na’vi! And that bloody witch, Járnsaxa! Jötnar are nothing like that! You saw them with your own eyes and fought them! They are monsters! I am a monster!” Loki splutters angrily.

“How do _you_ know how Jötnar are? You didn't live among them! Besides, grandmother Bestla, Skaði, Gerðr, Járnsaxa and you are the same! _Hrímthursar_ may look brutish and savage, I can give you that, even if I found your sire quite handsome for a Jötunn, but _íviðjur_ are known to be the most beauteous and desirable creatures in the Nine Realms! And stop calling yourself a monster already! Hearing you demeaning yourself at every opportunity becomes rather wearisome!” Thor booms.

Loki listens wide eyed at Thor’s assertion and he... finds no fault in it... except for the fact that he _is_ a loathsome being.

“You may be right, by and large, but you are biased in regards to me...” he scowls. “Honestly, what more proof do you need?”

“Nobody is faultless, not you, nor I or anyone... You of all people should see this. It matters not that we make mistakes. What matters is that we learn from them and try to better ourselves, that’s what mother always said...” Thor says, shifting closer and cupping Loki’s nape.

Loki can’t look for long into Thor’s eyes. The blue light makes them sparkle even brighter, like when he summons lightning; or is it the sheen of tears in them? His touch is firm and his thumb caresses Loki’s face affectionately. Loki tilts his head and Thor meets him halfway. Their foreheads touch and they both feel their hearts close to bursting.

Thor’s eyes are wide open. He can see Loki’s lashes fluttering and a stray tear escaping their hold, running over the bridge of his nose. He doesn't think and kisses the wet trail. Loki chokes a sob and trembles slightly. His lips are slightly parted and Thor wants to reach and capture the limp, lush lower lip between his own.

Their breaths mingle for a heartbeat, but before they touch, Loki puts a hand between them, eyes round and frightened.

“Don’t!” He whispers soundlessly.

Thor’s heart sinks. He just made the most horrific mistake of his life. Oh, Norns! Let Loki have it in him to forgive his trespass!

Loki’s mouth breathes closer to his ear: “They watch!”

Thor’s heart jumps. His throat constricts. He looks at Loki wide eyed and hopes he understood right. Loki didn't rebuff him because he didn't want it, but because _they watch_! Who does he mean? The Avengers? Heimdall? Odin?

He grips Loki’s wrists and the cuffs glow blue before they fall off between them.

“Put them back!” Loki snarls.

“No! Shield us!” Thor growls back and lets go of Loki’s wrists to put a heavy arm around his waist.

Loki’s tears run freely now. “No, you fool! Put them back on!”

“Now!” Thor shouts and Loki is too shocked to go against his command.

His forehead scrunches while he gathers seiðr with his pathetic crippled hands and there is suddenly a green haze around them, with the unmistakable scent of pine woods. He whispers runes for good measure, for the magic field to hold until he orders it to break. His skin tingles and he breathes heavily, exhilarated with the feeling, but there’s also Thor’s warm and hard arm around him, fingers splayed on his thinly clad back, like a burning stamp beneath his shoulder blades.

“What possessed you to do something so stupid?!” He says incensed, whispering still, afraid that Odin’s magic might be stronger than his.  

“I wish to speak to you freely!” Thor answers, his voice stern, his brow furrowed.

There is no space to stick a needle between them and what they feel is unmistakable. They are both throbbing with need, hard against each other’s body.

“Speak then, you mindless oaf, before something terrible befalls us!” Loki says but doesn't move away, trembling like a leaf, but determined to see where this leads.

Nor does Thor retreat and only looks him deep in the eyes, panting and keeping him close, too close...

“Will you...?” Loki starts, but Thor stops him abruptly, clashing their mouths together.

Thor kisses like he brings down the lightning, like a devastating storm and Loki can only take it. His lips are crushed and mauled and when he opens them in a gasp, Thor’s tongue breaches past them, hungrily sliding over every corner he can reach. Loki shudders and can’t hold back a whimper, thoughtlessly thrusting his hips forward. Right when he believes he will faint, Thor stops the onslaught and stares at him.

Loki takes big gulps of air and stares back. His palms are pushing into Thor’s incredible pectorals, the pebbled nipples digging burning holes in them. He wants to cry again and can’t pick the reason for it, because he’s so overwhelmed.

“You could have disappeared...” Thor says, looking at him in wonder.

“To what end? You’re holding me... I can’t really dispel into thin air...” Loki smiles tiredly.

“Do you wish to?” Thor asks and he looks so sad, like Loki is about to die again in his arms.

“No, you big, mad, sweet meat-head... Not now...”

Thor smiles and his relief is so thick it’s palpable. He closes in, but this time the kiss is gentle, pecks on the lips, sweet suction, tip of the tongue only, and when Loki feels bold and pushes his tongue inside Thor’s mouth, the Thunderer moans and suckles on the slippery thing, still sweet from the ice-cream.

They trundle on the bed glued together. Their hips work, but their brains are too hazy to keep a rhythm. Their kisses become sloppy and neither of them knows whose moans they hear. They hold on for dear life, no time for exploring, no time for wandering hands, just a smothering clinch. All they want now is to melt together like gold and silver, to never be culled again, to remain amalgamated and inseparable, a hailstorm, an eruption, a blast.

The friction is uncomfortable and borders on painful, but neither of them is willing to stop even for a heartbeat. When Loki cries out loud and pained, fading into soft whimpers, Thor follows with a deep growl and they stop moving except for their laboured breaths.

                                                                                  *

Tony watches the feed the second time, this time with Pepper whom he woke after Jarvis played it for him only.

When Thor shouts “Now!” and the two disappear shortly after, Pepper looks baffled at the empty bed.

“Should we call the others?” Tony asks.

“I don’t know... What did we just watch? Did they escape together to some obscure corner of the Universe?” Pepper stutters.

“All I can say now is that this can’t be good...”

“Jarvis, call Natalie... Sorry, Natasha! Maybe she’ll have an idea.” Pepper suggests.

“Why her? Why not Capsicle? Or Brucie? Not Birdbrain!” Tony says.

“Sir, they seem to be back...” Jarvis butts in.

“What?!” Pepper shouts.

“Back from where?” Tony asks.

Thor and Loki are huddled together and sleep peacefully on the same spot they disappeared from.

“Pinch me!” Tony barks.

Pepper obliges.

“Ow! That hurt! So it wasn't a freaky dream...”


	17. This Escalated Fast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Limp attempts at humour. Heimdall is smug. Bucky hesitates. Mildly bad language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know... Blame it on all the fluff I've been reading lately. To me, it feels like mish-mash. I've thrown in all kinds of stuff cluttering my mind and hoped it will stick together somehow. Bear with me or, at least, don't stone me to death.

They are lightheaded and still try to catch their breaths. Loki lies on his back, one arm trapped between him and Thor, one flat on the mattress, while Thor is on one side all wrapped around Loki like a vine.

Loki goes from enraptured to forlorn very fast. His panting turns to broken sobs and he just can’t stop the tears running down his temples into his hair.

“Loki, my heart, are you unwell?” Thor asks in dread.

“Unwell? _Unwell_?!” He turns his head and glares at Thor with an incredulous and at the same time horrified look. ”Are you _ever_ going to try and _think_ for a change?”

“Did I do something wrong? Why are you upset? I thought...” the Golden Prince starts in dismay.

“ _You didn’t think!_ That is the problem! And you impeded me from thinking too! Gaaaah!”

Loki’s tears are angry ones now. 

“Even if they didn’t see you taking the cuffs off, we have been cloaked under a spell long enough for them to notice! You’ll be banished again and I’ll be dead!” Loki shouts. “Or worse! Locked up and tortured, be it in Ásgarðr’s dungeons or in a Midgardian prison...” He shivers.

“I gave you my word that I shall protect you! Nothing has happened yet! Let’s clean ourselves first and deal with anything else as it comes!” Thor uses his commanding voice again.

He stands and pulls Loki up, urging him towards the bathroom.

“All right! Go ahead with your _cunning_ plans! Maybe, _just this once_ , they won’t lead to certain demise!” Loki bickers.

“Shut up!” Thor rumbles, remembering Swartalfheim.

“Or what?! We are neither on a bridge, nor flying on a blasted ship so you can toss me...” Loki starts another bout but is swiftly silenced when Thor kisses him hard.

The Trickster soon melts into the embrace and kisses back, shyly at first, but when one of Thor’s hands grabs his behind, he groans and sucks Thor’s tongue into his mouth quite enthusiastically.

“You beast! You’d have us killed before giving up on your desires!” He groans while Thor undresses him and attacks his neck. “Never thought you enjoyed cock too, you hypocrite...”

Before he notices, Thor has him in the tub and the water running. Soapy fingers run everywhere and Loki squeals when Thor’s hand dips deep between his thighs.

“Stop!” He yells and squeezes his legs together.

That doesn’t help much, on the contrary, because Thor’s hand cups his crotch and the press of thighs pushes it harder up, the soap slick middle finger slipping between his nether lips just enough to part them and disturb Loki’s small nuts, all while suckling a tiny breast wholly into his greedy mouth.

“Hah! Not there, Thor! Please!” Loki whimpers and relieves the pressure so Thor can withdraw his hand.

The way the Thunderer does it, though, has Loki gasping and throwing his head back. Thor’s hand slithers slowly up, that darned finger still too deep, gliding over the sensitive insides of Loki’s labia, the other fingers running gently over his testes and finally taking hold of his chaffed, painfully hard shaft. He also nips at Loki’s wet neck and sucks, bringing forth the most musical helpless moans from the Silvertongue.

The Trickster’s knees give in, but Thor is there to hold him and eases them both down to kneel in the tub. He takes hold of both their engorged cocks, squeezing them together with a low moan into Loki’s shoulder, making him sob in response. He kisses, suckles and licks up that gorgeous throat, bites the sharp jaw line, the smooth chin and the bottom lip, rubbing their cocks up and down together, cupping and wringing the slippery heads with every stroke up and knocking their balls together with every stroke down. His left hand kneads Loki’s buttocks and, when his fingers slide between them, brushing against the furl of Loki’s hole, Loki comes with an undignified yowl, coating Thor’s hand with surprisingly hot semen. A sloppy kiss and two strokes later Thor spends too, with a comically high pitched sound.    

They remain locked in the embrace, on their knees, under the water spray for a while, barely catching their breaths.

“You fool! You cost us even more precious time... Not to mention you wanted _to talk_.” Loki whines.

“And you undoubtedly didn’t enjoy it in the least!” Thor states smugly.  

Loki whacks at Thor’s head with a mellow hand, only eliciting chuckles from the Thunderer.

They let the water rinse them, then step out of the tub. While Thor dries them both off the best he can, Loki still nags.

“What do you think, how long before Odin sends his lackeys after us? Or before your mortal friends break in? Will you fight them even naked?”

“Wouldn’t you love to see that?!” Thor grins.

“I would laugh myself silly! The mighty Thor, swinging the mighty hammer Mjöllnir, his other mighty hammer flapping around wildly!” Loki laughs.

“See? I have you in a better mood already! Worry not; I’ll keep you safe even at the price of my modesty.”   

They are both dressed in fresh sleep wear and they lie on the bed facing each other. Loki lifts his hands up to be cuffed again.

“The spell will break the moment you put them back on.” He says, a sad but fond look in his eyes.

“One more kiss, then...” Thor rumbles and leans in for sweet, soft, red-bitten lips.

They break up with deep sighs, then both chuckle at their soppiness.

“This is so embarrassing, _brother_...” Loki snorts and grins impishly.

“Shut up, you...” Thor chides lovingly and closes both cuffs at the same time.

                                                                                  *

After being shown the feed, Nat rubs her chin thoughtfully.

“This escalated fast...” She mutters, raising a brow.

Tony does still not comprehend... or he is in denial... or in shock.

“You two crazy chicks don’t wanna tell me what I believe you do! This is sick! Or gross! Or both! This is not happening! Not under my roof!”

“Why would Thor take off the bracelets? Why would he insist on Loki turning them invisible? Did you see how they behaved just moments before? I’m so sure it doesn’t count as brotherly even on Asgard! And look at them now! All snuggled up together... If it were anyone else, I’d go aaaaaaaw!” Pepper says, but her tone doesn’t indicate negativity.

“What?! You’re ok with this?!” Tony asks quite perplexed.

“You failed to notice they are not in the same ‘jammies as before...” Nat chimes in and looks very pleased with herself or whatever...

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I don’t need mental images right now! Why are you so evil?!”

Pepper chuckles behind a slender hand.

“And I thought Rock-of-Ages was a crack-head! Looks like Thunderbum got an even worse case! And let’s not forget Papa Bear! I swear it runs in the family!” Tony rants on.

“They’re technically not...” Nat starts, but Tony won’t have it.

“Don’t you give me that line! I know they’re not related! But they were raised as brothers! Who knows how long they’ve been going at it?! How can we trust Thor ever again?!” Tony pulls at his hair in despair. “How can you two be so cool about this?!”

“I’m sure they weren’t _going at it_ , as you so classy put it, for long. I could make an educated guess and say this only started here.” Nat says.

“Will you chill off already?! Whatever keeps Loki nice and calm is good.” Pepper tries.

“Are you nuts?! What if Almighty Daddy doesn’t approve? What if he strikes us down with _‘who-the-hell-even-knows-what-magic-shit-blast’_?! ... Am I having a panic attack?” Tony pants.

Pepper rubs his back.

“Oh, would you just stop it? We’ll deal with it if and when it comes, as always...” She soothes.

“It’s been more than an hour. I bet we’d have had a rainbow beam and a smoking circle on the helipad by now...” Nat says in a flat tone.

“Fuck that shit! I’m calling the team! Jarvis, you heard me!”

                                                                                  *

 They gather in the lounge in about five minutes.

Tony has drinks at ready and already sips on his second whiskey on the rocks.

Bruce forgot his glasses and looks around somewhat confused, sporting a bad case of sleep hair and a rumpled robe over his pyjamas.

Steve is dresses decently in jeans and tee-shirt, accustomed to wake and get dressed in a hurry.

Clint doesn’t seem to wear anything under his robe and has fluffy purple bunny slippers on his feet. He yawns and groans while Nat gives him the stink eye.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Steve asks.

“I can’t even say it out loud! Girls, would you be so kind and explain?” Tony says and gestures toward Pepper and Nat with his glass.

“Thor took off Loki’s cuffs. They became invisible after, for about an hour. We don’t know if anything happened. There was no unusual disturbance in the city, no alarm for the Avengers...” Nat states matter-of-factly.

“They are visible again and they seem to be peacefully asleep. There’s no damage to the room or the Tower; Jarvis confirmed.” Pepper adds with a shrug.

“Oh, no! Tell them what you _believe_ has happened! Tell them you think these two incestuous Norse fuckers did the nasty in my house!” Tony yells indignantly.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please keep it down...” He mumbles.

Steve looks like he’s about to choke.

Clint grins. “I knew AND told you so, that Thor’s compromised... At least when it comes to his _little brother_...”

“Stop calling Loki that!” Steve bursts.

“Why, would that make it better?” Clint asks in mock astonishment.

“We don’t even know what exactly happened! We should ask Thor...” Steve starts.

Nat rolls her eyes. Clint pfft-s. Bruce covers his eyes.

“I agree! That’s very reasonable!” Pepper says nodding repeatedly.

“Oh, yeah?! And who’s gonna do the honours?” Tony asks.

Everybody looks at Nat. She rolls her eyes again and sighs.

“I’ll give them _the talk_ in the morning. Go back to your respective beds.” She says and herds Clint out.

                                                                                  *

Pepper and Tony are the last.

“I can’t believe you’re so upset about it. I mean, you invited them to stay...” She mumbles.

“I’m not. I didn’t exactly expect _that_ , but hell if I care who screws what! I’m worried, though. About Sparky getting heartbreak again, about the Space Viking King -not an echo- and what would you have me say in front of everybody? That I’m exhilarated and I wanna be godfather to the Thunderfrost litter?”

“Tony!” Pepper shouts quite appalled.

That’s some food for thought, though...

                                                                                  *

Bucky studies the A-Tower. He read about it at a library and learned many things about its owner. What he didn’t learn or find (yet) is how to penetrate it stealthily, without any help or gear. He can’t climb it without being noticed, to try infiltration from the top, because it’s brightly lit. There are no obvious vent openings accessible from the ground. He could use some of the built-in gadgets in his arm to reach a higher level, but he needs the traffic and the people to calm down a bit for the night. He also has to be careful about the AI running the tower. Using the main entrance makes him extremely wary, so he will wait a little longer. No need to rush things...

                                                                                  *

Heimdall watches carefully all that is accessible to his sight . Nothing notable happens after Loki cloaked Thor and himself. The Realms go on with their lives as usual and no events betray the Mischief Maker’s involvement or the Stormbringer’s presence. The usual skirmish breaks and ends here and there, but there’s nothing suspicious about that.  

Ah! Thor’s mortal friends noticed too. Heimdall knows Odin has retired for the evening and the ravens sleep at the head of his bed with their meddlesome beaks hidden under their midnight wings.

He laughs quietly, listening to the words exchanged in the tower housing the Avengers.

There! They are back, like nothing happened. Sleeping like babes...

He calls for a late snack and a cask of ale. There’s nothing threatening Ásgarðr or her King... yet. Her succession is also secured. He smiles at an inner joke. Things are beginning to play out quite entertainingly...


	18. First Morning After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin should have listened... Worried Avengers. Sorry, no smut today! But we have feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll forgive my long absence. I didn't feel well and I've been bloody tired for weeks. Bless everyone who nudged me to write more! I've been slow, but I finally felt I had something to post.

After the kingly duties are done for the day, Odin seeks peaceful and quiet time in his late wife’s wing of the palace. The loom is left untouched, the tapestry she was working on lighted fully, but out of the direct kiss of the sun, to prevent colours from fading. He runs his gnarled fingers over the softness of wool and studies the design. It is an Ǽsir wedding, to be sure, and he believed she wanted to depict his father’s wedding, but he can see now these aren’t Bor and Bestla, because Bor’s hair was curly and fiery red and the Ǽsir groom in this has golden hair in soft waves. His bride is definitely a Jötunn, though, blue skinned and black haired, small breasts covered with a short green and gold top, the unmistakable swell of a pregnant belly above a long, ornate black and gold _kiltti_. The groom’s red cape and the war hammer between the incomplete silhouettes give no room for doubt about his identity, nor the bride’s.

“My clever beloved wife... I should have heeded your advice and kept the little prince as a ward. Maybe all that has happened was my fault after all...” he murmurs in his beard. “What shall I do about Baldur’s request? Isn’t he too young for marriage? Nanna is just more than a child herself, how would she bear the burdens of a wife?”

He listens to the rustle of the ivy leaves covering the pillars of the balcony.

“I’m aware you were as young as Nanna when we married, but you were a shield-maiden, a _seiðkona_ and a _v_ _ö_ _lva_. Wise beyond your years, you were, and your beauty robbed me of my speech...”

The loose threads on the weaving flutter lightly in the breeze. A silver thread tangles with a light brown one.

“If that’s your wish...” He smiles. “I’ll speak to Nepr, although I’m sure he won’t be averse to his daughter becoming a part of the royal family. I’ll take Baldur with me, just to see him embarrass himself.” He chortles. “Fulla and Eir will help the girl become a queen, even if she will not grow to be like you, or my mother.”

The wind ruffles the leaves louder.

“Oh, dear! I fear our other sons took on my wandering, adventurous side too much... Thor grew to hate kingship and Loki... Well, he desires the throne for its power and the obedience of its subjects, but he would die of boredom, not to mention he would never let Thor be gone too long from his sight. _And_ he would never accept the title of Queen!”

A gust of warm air disturbs Odin’s hair and beard. He sighs and closes his eyes whispering: “I miss you so much! I’ll come to you as soon as everything is somewhat settled...”

                                                                                  *

Bucky watches the entrance, unnerved with the one way see-through glass. He can’t make out anything in the lobby, neither the desk nor anything else. There must be guards too, even with the surveillance cameras. He walks away and takes a lazy stroll around the building, counting his steps.

All the sides of the blasted ground level are the same: thick dark glass panes with steel beams between them. He’ll have to take the direct approach. He’ll spend the night hidden in a 24/7 open library reading newspapers; he wants to be prepared before meeting the Avengers. They say night is a good adviser...

                                                                                  *

Steve walks into the lounge to get some coffee. He’s been up for some time, ran with Sam, took a shower, and now he feels fairly ready to start the day. He’s been talking to Sam about problematic subjects in this modern world he woke. Not all the changes are for worse, to be sure, but some things didn’t change at all.

He looks at Nat and Clint sipping their coffees and watching the flat screen. After the night’s events, Jarvis complied with their request to show them the surveillance footage.

Loki’s dark mop of curls barely shows from behind Thor’s broad back. His arm seems to hold Loki around his shoulders, keeping him very close. The covers are only up to their waists, but are too thin to hide their tangled legs. A slender arm is circling Thor’s waist and Nat points at the hand.

“Look!” she smiles.

Steve feels uncomfortable watching such intimacy, but comes closer to see what Nat means. Loki’s hand looks different. Instead of tiny pink nubs he has grown his first phalanges and half of his thumb back. Steve checks a bare foot that snuck out from under the covers and half of Loki’s apparently long toes are also restored.

Clint’s frown and pout mean he’s not very pleased with the development.

“Maybe that’s why Thor took off the cuffs. Maybe he’s sick and tired of tending to Loki’s basic needs. Especially that Loki isn’t just the _brother_ he knew...” Steve says.

“Yeah, my ass! If you ask me, that’s only a side effect! Thor’s very happy to fondle that lunatic piece of shit!” Clint sneers.

“Language, Barton!” Steve chides looking quite horrified.

“I beg your pardon?!” Clint retorts.

“Boys!” Nat scolds them.

Steve and Clint wince.

“Sorry, that slipped... I used to keep the boys in check back in the times...” Steve says, thinking of the Howling Commandos, of Bucky’s potty mouth...

“Now! Thor might be compromised, but that’s where we come in handy. So far, Loki behaves and I’m willing to cut him some slack. And, if Thor _fondling_ him is what it takes to keep him in check, I have nothing against it, ok?!” She states.

“This is quite...” Steve starts.

“Gross?” Clint asks.

“Unsettling! I’ll need some time to adjust...” Steve says.

“Yeah... If ever! What about Odin and the gang? You think _they_ will adjust?” Clint asks.

“The worst case scenario would be banishing them both or marrying them off to break them apart, which, if I remember the myths on Freyr and Freyja correctly, didn’t exactly work in the past, not to mention these two are forces to be reckoned with and I strongly doubt they’ll take forced marriage arrangements nicely.” Nat says. ”There’s no reason to wage war on Earth, guys! This is not Troy and Thor isn’t Helen, as pretty as he may be.”

“Odin also has other sons who could take the throne; Thor said it himself. It would sit badly if the defender of the Nine Realms would start a war against one of their protectorates because he doesn’t approve of his son’s choices in life.” Jarvis adds his opinion.

“Not to mention _he_ dropped his trash in our yard... Not for the first time either, I’d say.” Clint mutters.

                                                                                  *

Loki stirs. He is pressed into a warm wall of flesh that smells like a ripe wheat field after a storm, wild flowers included. Something’s not quite right, there is no leather added to the mix, but it’s soothing nevertheless. There’s a pleasant weight around his shoulders and his cheek sticks to a sweaty, hard breast, which is less pleasing. He cracks an eye, the one that isn’t stuck to said hot, damp chest and there is golden skin and fuzz, and a delicious looking pinkish brown nipple close to the tip of his nose.

He unthinkingly nudges the pebbled nipple with his nose and elicits a shudder in the big mountain of muscle keeping him captive.

“Lokiii...” Thor groans and the deep sound reverberates from his barrel chest into Loki’s cheek and ear.

For a heartbeat Loki basks in the knowledge that Thor thinks of him even in his sleep but then he is suddenly very much awake and aware. He pushes Thor away, but the massive oaf holds him tighter, if possible.

“Let go!” Loki snarls and hits Thor’s chest with his fists.

Wait! Fists?! He looks at his hands and his mouth falls open.

“Thor! Look!” he says and waves his hand in front of the Thunderer’s face.

Thor half opens his eyes and then blinks rapidly. He smiles blindingly, grabs the flapping hand and starts kissing the newly grown knuckles.

“Stop that, you fool!” Loki shouts and pushes so hard he tumbles away and falls off the bed.

Thor’s concerned face peeks from over the edge.

“Are you all right?” He asks, but starts chuckling immediately at the sight of the grumpy faced, sleep dishevelled Trickster, hair in disarray falling over his pouty face.

“I’ll gut you like a fish some day, I swear!” Loki growls throwing venomous green daggers from one visible eye and picks himself up ignoring the helping hand Thor extends.

                                                                                  *

Clint makes gagging sounds. Nat slaps his head. Steve’s face looks as if he’s about to cry. He remembers Bucky kissing away the pain off of scraped knuckles when they were little kids...

“You may stop the feed, Jarvis.” He says, turning his back to the screen.

“Now that was cute...” Bruce says and everyone else startles.

“You are a menace!” Clint grumbles.

“Good morning, Bruce!” Steve greets. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept little, to be honest. Work kept me up.”

“You and Tony!” Pepper says entering the space. “He sleeps like a marmot now!”

“Jarvis, please play the last five minutes for Pepper!” Nat says and winks at Pepper.

                                                                                  *

Loki heads toward the bathroom followed by Thor’s laughter.

The process of pushing and pulling at his clothes is much improved now that he has bigger stumps to work with. He wonders at how one underestimates the importance of little body parts until one loses them...

When he is done he manages to wipe himself clean, first with paper, then with wet wipes. He touches himself tentatively, curious and reticent at the same time. Where once his wrinkled scrotum was, there’s smooth, chubby flesh, hiding the bumps of his balls up front. His cock seems unchanged, except for the small fold of skin over the root, continuing on both sides in elongated ovals back to his much smaller taint. The stumps of his fingers feel the silky, slippery insides and he gets goose bumps. He stops exploring and pulls his underwear and shorts up in a hurry.

Thor hears the toilet flush, then water running. He gets out of bed and enters the bathroom unceremoniously.

“Never heard of knocking?” Loki says, mouth full of toothpaste foam.

He has to brush his teeth regularly now or they might rot without the aid of magic.

Thor watches him curiously. Loki has the toothbrush interlaced between thumb and other two phalanges seeming quite proficient with the little he is given.

“You think I should do this too?” He asks while emptying his bladder with some difficulty due to his morning wood.

“Well, unless you can get cloves or fresh mint leaves to chew on, you definitely should! You usually have a terrible dragon breath in the mornings, what with the late feasting and drinking.” Loki says after spitting foam into the sink.

“Oh, truly?! And how would you know that?” Thor asks scrunching up his forehead.

Loki doesn’t deem the question worthy of an answer, rolls his eyes and rinses his mouth. He pats his face dry and hangs the towel as best as he can. He wants to return to the bedroom, but Thor stops him.

“Are you fine?” He asks, hands on Loki’s shoulders and looking him questioningly in the eyes.

Loki’s first thought is a quick lie, but something in Thor’s gaze stops him. He huffs a short, sad laugh and asks back:

“What do you think?”

Thor lets his hands fall down and hangs his head dejectedly.

“Oh, come now, Thor! You surely know what I mean!” Loki says and pats his arm comfortingly on his way out.

Thor doesn’t, but they can’t talk freely, so he proceeds with his morning ablutions, determined to continue the conversation as soon as the time is right.

                                                                                  *

Loki freezes. The door to Thor’s living room is open. Sitting comfortably in an armchair, Lady Natasha looks at him with a small knowing smile.

“Good morning! You seem to have a penchant for sneaking up on me, little spider!” He smiles pleasantly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Good morning, Loki! You look well!” She says evenly.

He takes a seat on the couch, apprehension clawing at his insides.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’ll get right to the matter. You surely must know that Thor taking off your restraints didn’t go unnoticed. We, meaning my comrades and I, would very much like to know what that means. It was a blatant violation of Odin’s command and of our delicate truce.” She states.

Loki swallows. He breaks eye contact and licks his lips nervously. Thor isn’t out of the bathroom yet.

“Would you believe me if I assured you it wasn’t meant to bring any harm? Would you believe me if I told you it wasn’t my doing?” He asks looking her straight in the eyes again.

Nat doesn’t answer. Her face betrays nothing but deep concentration.

He sighs and breaks eye contact. “I could have escaped, you know?”

“Why didn’t you?”

He laughs bitterly. “It wasn’t worth the trouble.”

“I believe this is only half the truth.” She says softly and moves at his side on the couch.

Loki looks at her wide eyed. She smiles minutely and winks at him.

“LOKI!” Thor roars.

He sees them through the open door and stops.

“Oh! Good morrow, Lady Natasha! I didn’t know we had visitors!”

“Surprised? I thought you’d expect somebody sooner after you broke your promise.”

Thor scowls. “I broke no oath! I made no promise, not even to my father! I only asked for temporary shelter. And nobody has been endangered!”

“Well... We have no reason to trust you two won’t cause serious damage, not with your history.” Nat says.

“I swore to protect the Nine Realms. I never broke an oath and I don’t intend to do so in the future!” Thor growls.

“This is about me, Thor! Death and destruction trail my path... And I am one of your weaknesses. I damaged your reputation...” Loki says.

“I swore to protect you too, even from yourself! I’ll certainly find ways not to break any oaths in doing so!” Thor shouts.

Noble, courageous Thor! Never one to surrender! Loki’s heart aches. That’s why he hates Thor so much! And that’s why he couldn’t love any other being more...

“Hey, guys! We could talk more about trust issues over breakfast! Get your hot asses dressed and come over!” Tony’s voice comes through the loudspeakers.

“Mine is rather chilly...” Loki mumbles and Nat has to chuckle.


	19. Me and my Big Mouth (Tony probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what you all expected... Maybe smut next time? I'm trying, folks! I really want to come back...  
> Don't hate Tony, please! He usually doesn't have a brain-to-mouth filter. And even Heimdall finds him hilarious, mkay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle! I'm trying to get back into writing and it's not easy... But I love you!

The breakfast table is set in the usual opulent Stark manner. Even the pickiest, most whimsical eater can’t accuse the host of a lack of diversity. But, in spite of the variety of foods, nobody’s eating when Thor and Loki finally make it to the dining room.

Tony pointedly looks out the window, sipping his coffee. Steve frowns at Thor. Clint has his sharp eyes fixed on Loki like he’s a target (nothing new there). Bruce’s gaze shifts from one member of the group to the other, not lingering much on anyone and he seems a little green around the gills. Pepper offers him a cup of tea while shooting inconspicuous (or so she hopes) glances at the two alien princes. Nat walks around the table straight-faced, pouring orange juice into tall glasses.

Thor stops by his usual place at the table and assesses everyone with a stormy brow. He grabs the backrest of his chair and waits. Loki stands by him, hands behind his back, worrying the stumps of his fingers while trying to keep his expression neutral.

The silence is broken only by the soft gurgle of liquid flowing and, when Nat is done, it becomes unbearable.

Loki hears his blood pounding in his ears and he can’t stand it any longer.

“I wish _someone_ said _something_!” he snarls.

Tony turns slowly, looks him up and down and says: “Ok! Something!” he smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Just kidding! You want words. How about we all think Thunder Boy is compromised? There! Happy now?”

“Um, no!” Nat intervenes dryly. “Thor was _always_ compromised in regards to Loki.”

“Wait! What?!” Steve exclaims. “He helped us defeat Loki! He fought Loki and helped us fight him!”

“Yes, he allowed us to fight him _after_ he tested us all.” Bruce says meekly. “He knew we couldn’t actually kill Loki and he never fought Loki to the death...”

“Are you saying Fury was right? That we could never trust Thor?” Steve asks in disbelief.

“Thor would never betray you! For anyone!” Loki shouts angrily.

Thor raises a hand and stops Loki from saying more. “My friends! My shield brothers! I swore to protect this realm with my life! As I told Lady Natasha, I never broke an oath! ‘Tis true I swore to protect Loki too, but I’m confident these two goals mustn’t be opposed.”

“Yeah! Ok! But this is about us! This is about the team! You think you can protect all of us from him? You failed. _Twice_...” Clint says.

Thor knows Clint means himself and Coulson.

“I can promise I’ll do my best! Besides, Loki doesn’t wish you harm any longer!” He turns to look at Loki expectantly.

All eyes are on Loki now and he would feel flattered if he saw fear, but it’s mistrust and apprehension. He can handle that too. He’s been given that all his life. But he can feel Thor’s discomfort physically.

“I can’t predict my future actions. I don’t have the gift of foresight, unfortunately...” He sighs. “But my desire to hurt people has decreased more and more as of late... with a few exceptions...”

Clint snorts. Bruce thinks this is amazing sincerity, especially coming from the God of Lies, but keeps his thoughts to himself.

“Will you tell us why?” Pepper encourages with a little smile.

Loki blushes faintly. “My reasons are my own!” he declares, pressing his lips in a stubborn line.

“Thor’s taking off your cuffs quite often these days. What do you actually do with those moments of freedom? What will happen next time?” Steve asks, matter-of-factly.

It’s like a cold shower all of a sudden. Loki opens and closes his mouth several times. He can’t decide what to say. He opts for half truths, as always.

“Thor wants to talk in private... matters that don’t concern anybody else but us two. It can’t be done without a concealment spell and I’m the only one who can perform it out of us two. He’s well aware of the risks, I assure you!”

“Yeah! Try not to get pregnant, will ya! There are condoms in the night stands! Tell Jarvis when you run out!” Tony blurts out.

Bruce face-palms, Pepper and Steve both yell at Tony, Clint is having a giggling fit and Nat looks at the two space Vikings with wide eyes.

Thor looks like he’s about to burst, his face a worrying shade of red while Loki is positively livid.

Tony goes “Oops!” and tries to put some distance between him and the two enraged alien princes.

“You just love being defenestrated, don’t you, Sir?” Jarvis peeps in.

Loki is trembling in rage. He grinds his teeth, closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

Thor clenches his fingers so hard he breaks the backrest.

“You are so lucky right now, Stark! You can give your thanks to Lady Pepper!” He growls and lightning sparkles in his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know if you have sex ed in Wonderland! Just making sure you’re doing it safe!” Tony says, hiding behind Bruce.

“Shut up, Tony!” Pepper shouts exasperatedly.

“Yeah, listen to the lady, Stark! This is way out of line!” Steve says and subtly puts himself between the princes and his friends.

Loki, apparently calm, opens his eyes and lays a soothing hand on Thor’s arm.  

“Maybe it’s time to thank our host for his hospitality...” He says, face carefully blank.

“Bad idea!” Bruce says, then bites his lips together looking around for support while Tony makes himself small behind his back.

“Let me explain...” Loki starts in his sweetest of tones. “Our gracious amphitryon has no awareness whatsoever of the damage his wagging tongue can bring to us. I would hazard the guess he wouldn’t care one bit for my head parting with my neck, but Thor here... You all claim to be Thor’s friends. Do friends endanger other friends’ lives? _Do you_?”

“Whoa, there! Aren’t you a tiny bit over-dramatic, Benny Skywalker?” Tony peeks his head out from behind Bruce.

Thor keeps silent, but dark clouds gather over New York.  

“Over-dramatic, you say...” Loki looks at Tony with supreme contempt. “I will try to match my words to your minuscule understanding aptitudes... As you well know, both Heimdall and Odin have the means to observe anything they wish in the Nine Realms. How well do you think they would take to such vile accusations? Thor, bedding a Frost Giant? Even better, Thor bedding his brother? His enemy?” He spits. “If they found your allegations believable, what do you think would happen to Thor? Banishment, loss of powers, forfeiting his chance to the throne?”

“Oi! Would Golden Eye report every joke or gossip to Big Boss?” Tony asks scrunching his face in concern.

“If he considered it a threat against Asgard or its king... If he believed Thor _compromised_ , as you called it...” Loki lets it hang heavily over their heads.

“This was a gross misunderstanding! Everyone knows Tony has no brain-to-mouth filter! It was an immature joke and we apologize! Tony?” Pepper states shooting apprehensive glances up at the skies.

“Yeah! Sure! Sorry! I mean, my deepest apologies, Your Royal Highnesses!” Tony gets the cue and makes a ridiculous curtsy, but not aimed at his guests, but at the window.

Loki rolls his eyes. Thor pouts and frowns still. Thunder grumbles in the distance.

                                                                                  *

Heimdall snorts into his ale. Midgardians provide endless entertainment these days.

                                                                                  *

“But you’re technically not bro-oooow!” Tony starts but Nat promptly shuts him up with a kick to his shin.

Jarvis comments from above: “I’m pleasantly surprised that you know the proper form of address for Royalty, Sir!”

Clint’s stomach makes a sinister noise. “Can we finally sit and eat?” He whines.

“Good idea!” Steve says but he doesn’t look like having much of an appetite.

Thor takes a big breath and sits gingerly on the damaged chair. The ominous clouds are still hanging heavy in spite of the nice weather forecast. Pepper tries to pacify him and Loki serving them in person before she takes her place at the table. Thor is yet glum but Loki smiles graciously despite his insides still trembling.

After a long while during which everyone seems to concentrate only at the food on their plates and only mumbled _pass-me-that’s, thanks’_ and _try-this’_ , Tony makes another attempt at conversation.

“So, how does it work? Thor takes the bangles off and you... what? Rearrange the space energies? By the way, you’re making good progress!” he says pointing at Loki using cutlery.

Loki looks at him with an incredulous expression, his fork halfway to his mouth. The nerve the man has! He still dares to speak to him! He’s ready to release a scathing reply, but everyone looks at him expectantly. He takes a breath and carefully lays the fork on his plate.

“Something akin to that.” He answers.

“Could anyone do it?” Bruce picks up.

“Not easily. One has to have an affinity to magic; a conscious perception of the _seiðr_ flow and even then commanding it doesn’t come naturally. Tedious work and years of studies are necessary to achieve some level of mastery. If you’re asking whether you could be taught, I doubt you’d have the time to accomplish it in your lifetimes... if you were gifted at all.”

“Aaa! Forget the voodoo! We stick to science, Brucie! But I’d like to see!” Tony says.

“You saw my demonstration in Stuttgart...” Loki says.

“I’ve had enough demonstrations to last me a lifetime!” Clint interjects.

“Better than snuffing out your already short life, I’d say...” Loki huffs at the ungrateful mortal.

“Let bygones be bygones!” Nat says quietly.

“I almost killed you!” Clint says.

“Really?! Is that what you think happened?” She quirks a brow at him.

Loki must make an effort to suppress a smile. Nat winks at him. He truly likes her. It would have been a terrible waste if she was killed... ‘Sentiment!’ he scolds himself. When did he become so... mawkish? It must be Thor’s influence... and the Allfather’s accursed workings! He’s never felt less like himself. He feels a headache building up behind his temples and a wave of subtle nausea.

“If I may be excused, I wish to retire.” He says.

“Are you ok?” Pepper asks, genuine concern on her face.

“As much as possible, given the state of affairs...” He answers with a tired smile.

The females of this species are remarkable indeed. No wonder Thor was infatuated with the Lady Jane... His headache grows worse. Dark thoughts assault him. The atmosphere feels oppressive, just like before storm.

He stands abruptly and excuses himself again. Thor makes to stand too but Loki gently presses his shoulder to sit back down, then heads resolutely towards Thor’s quarters.

                                                                                  *

“Jarvis! Do you happen to know if there’s a healing pebble for headaches available in the bathroom cabinet?” Loki asks after lying in bed with his eyes closed did nothing against the pain behind his temples.

Jarvis guides his rummaging and informs him of the existence of quality bottled water in the mini-bar.

Loki holds the bottle between both hands and opens the cap with his teeth. He looks at the fizzling tablet with interest. He expects a bad taste, but the drink smells of feverfew and tastes like lemon water with only a faint undertone of medicine. They’re practical, these mortals...

Jarvis informs him that Thor asked the AI to tell Loki he’s about to spar with his friends and if Loki needs anything of him Thor will come without delay. Loki waves lazily with a hand.

“I might just take advantage of the peaceful break and take a nap.” He says and ends with a yawn.

                                                                                  *

Bucky has had it. He’s sure he’s been followed and he doesn’t feel safe in New York anymore. He robs a couple of drug dealers of their earnings and buys a plane ticket to Bucharest. He’s been there before, speaks the language and knows several safe places to hide while they (whoever they are) track him again. Because he doesn’t doubt they will. He’ll plan a way to get in contact with Steve, he promises himself.   


End file.
